


Chained: In More Ways Than One

by Kittylin15



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Forced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittylin15/pseuds/Kittylin15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All because of a virgin eating demon Sesshoumaru gets sent on a mission by the elders to fetch his brother's Miko and ends up getting chained to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story about four years ago and haven't finished it yet. It was one of the first stories I wrote and has a large following on fanfiction so I really I want to see it to it's end now that I have time. The reason for the Hiatus was because I started college and I just graduated in May but had been working on a commision all Summer.
> 
> Now I'm finished so I'm going to spend some time on this.
> 
> I am using this site to edit it and find some more inspiration from new readers.

**Chained: In More Ways Than One**

_Mission_

**o0o  
**

Sesshoumaru had been having some trouble with a demon on the eastern border to his lands. He had recieved many complaints about the beast who had been devouring their virgin daughters and sons. It only went after the untouched so the younger population had taken a severe hit.

Originally he thought there would be no problem riding himself of the beast but whenever he would get even close to it; the stupid thing would sense him and retreat back into the Eastern lands. As he was Lord of the Western lands Sesshoumaru knew he could not venture there without asking permission from the council elder, or, the Eastern lord himself.

As Sesshoumaru wasn't on very good terms with the Eastern Lord he quickly decided a trip to the elders was in order. He had sent a letter ahead to the council dictating that he would be dropping in to discuss a potential border dispute. He couldn't well let a virgin eating demon keep running around a muck in his lands or else he might have no virgins left. This leads us, to his current predicament.

...

_(Demon Council Headquarters)_

"Announcing, entrance of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands."

Sesshoumaru walked into the council chamber to find the elder sitting on a throne with his advisers to the left and right of him. He really resented having to ask for help but this demon was causing him a lot of paper work. There was nothing that he hated more than paper work. Except maybe his loud mouth hanyou little brother.

The elder had the most say in demon politics because he had lived so long and had the most life experience. He was an owl demon. No body really knew how old the elder was for he had lost count himself long ago.

"Remind me again why you have called this meeting" said the elder with a cackled voice as he squinted at the letter Sesshoumaru had sent previously. Wisdom was not the only thing that comes with old age; bad eye sight as well as memory loss.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to ask permission to venture into the Eastern lands to slay a demon, which has been terrorizing human and demon villages alike on the border of my lands." The Western Lord spoke cooly.

"I think you are in the wrong place. This should have been brought to the attention of the Eastern lord, not the councils." The Elder corrected him.

"I am not on very good terms with Lord Shizaru I was hoping you could contact him for me and inform him of my dilemma." The whole point of the demon council was to keep peace between the four lords and be the mutual party.

The elder narrowed his eyes and looked a little put out for a second. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel the erg to shift his feet. For only the elder could make someone who was centuries old feel like a young pup again.

The elder leaned back in his chair and signaled with his hand for his advisers to come closer. They started to whisper so that even Sesshoumaru's advanced demon hearing could only pick up on a scarce few words but of which made no sense to him.

All a sudden one of the advisers suggested something and all the others stilled.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt like his coming here was a bad idea and that he would let the demon eat all the virgins he wanted as long as he wasn't in in current location. For after the shock look left the elders face, a predatory evil grin replaced it which was sent in his direction.

"We have anonymously decided, that the council will take care of your problem, but for our services, we wish to send you on a simple mission." Sesshoumaru had a suspicious feeling from the way the elder said it.

"May I ask what this mission is?" Sesshoumaru was still on the fence of the issue and that there was an underlying secret they weren't telling him.

"We want you to fetch a person for us and return them to this council." The Elder informed him.

"Who is this person?" Sesshoumaru said trying to keep a sigh of aggravation from his voice. He knew this was going to be harder than it sounded.

"You should already know them; she travels with your brother." And there would be the reason to be suspicious.

Sesshoumaru had to think for a minute and check off his brothers companions in his mind. As far as he knew his half brother traveled with only two females if he didn't count the fire cat. Their was the frustrating indecently dressed Miko who refused to die and the demon slayer. So he quickly came to the conclusion of which one they wanted.

"You mean the demon slayer?" Adding in his mind 'for what could they want with a clumsy Miko'.

"No, the other one." The elder corrected him in an amused tone.

"You want me to fetch my brothers Miko?" He actually had to try to remove the surprised from his voice.

"Precisely." The Elder nodded.

"What purpose would she serve you?" Sesshoumaru asked in a confused tone.

"She is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo and has inherited her very powerful Miko powers as well as the abilities to sense the jewel shards. Figure it out yourself."

"If it's so simple, why do you want me to do it?" The demon lord asked with arms crossed.

"We the council, have been contemplating how to accomplish this for a while now. We find this the perfect opportunity to accomplish it. You know your broth..."

"Half brother." Sesshoumaru received a glare from the elders advisers for cutting him off to add his correction.

"…Half brother and his attacks and have been in close contact with the target. It should be simple enough for the great Lord Sesshoumaru to handle a simple ordinary young woman." To him it felt like they were mocking him and calling him a coward. And no Inu could stand being called a coward.

Sesshoumaru wanted to contradict the elder. That is no simple Miko and she can cause a lot of trouble without putting any effort into it. But thought better of it. He decided it best that he try. Hey maybe he could even bug his brother a little bit.

"This Sesshoumaru accepts your mission." The elders grin widened.

"That is great news to hear. To help you get the Miko back here, we have an item for you." The elder reached into his robes pocket and pulled out a long silver chain. He stood and walked across the room and handed it to the demon lord.

"What purpose can this serve me? It is but a simple chain." Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow as he looked at the object.

"Awe, to the eyes it is at first but it is so much more. This chain has magical properties. All one must do is tie it on the wrist of another and they will not be able to remove it. Also if you tie it around your own wrist she will not be able to harm you with her Miko powers".

"You want me to chain myself to a Miko?" The elder and his advisers shook their heads in confirmation all in unison. He thought they were crazy, but then he realized they weren't just crazy but also old.

"How am I to remove it?" Sesshoumaru had to know what his escape root was.

"Only the chains master can." The Elder said open ended.

Sesshoumaru accepted that answer as 'only he can' and didn't contemplate it no more. He bowed to the elder and decidedly, took his leave. The demon lord thought it best to start his mission straight away and get it over with.

The elder retook his seat and dismissed his advisers with a flick of his wrist. As the door closed behind them a figure appeared behind owl demon in the shadows.

"Do you think we should have lied to him?" Asked the worried elder to the shadowed figure.

**...**

The priestess of the past and student of the future had been working really hard to make up months of her missed classes. She had worked so hard she felt that it was time she rewarded herself with a break from school work.

She had been home for only an hour after her decision of becoming a couch potato for the weekend when she was dragged to the past by an irate hanyou. Clambering on about the shards, the shards.

To say she was a little pissed would be an understatement. She was really pissed.

Kagome had been dragged to the past to search for the fragments of a magical jewel only to find non in sight. And she was missing an OC marathon for this. She could be on her couch right now watching Ryan and Seth get into more trouble than could ever happen in real life…well, except maybe hers.

.

(With Shard Hunters)

They had been traveling for what felt like an eternity since she was dragged down the well and back into the past. Kagome had basically given up looking for the shards and decided to except the fact that Naraku had the rest of the jewel in his possession.

Besides the fact that they had been walking for hours and her feet felt like they were about ready to fall off; it was damn hot. Which didn't help her mood. If her period wasn't two weeks ago she would've sworn she was p.m.s-ing.

"Kagome, do you sense any shards?" Inuyasha had the nerve to ask.

"No" Was Kagome's one syllable response. She wasn't sure what her mouth would spew out if she tried something more complicated.

A few scarce minutes later.

"Do you sense any shards yet?

"No!" Inu-Yasha turned his head to look at the road again. Kagome caught him looking at her from the corners of his eyes. Then suddenly…"How bout now?" Just as she was about to turn on him in a fit of anger. Inu-Yasha proclaimed that he thought he could feel one himself.

All the shard hunters suddenly stopped and looked at him like he was crazy. While Kagome was shocked into silence but kept on walking ahead. She almost forgot she was angry until Inu-Yasha's next remark. "Do you…sense any shards yet?"

Suddenly her anger came flooding back.

"You know what Inuyasha…" Kagome was about to turn back around and give him a piece of her mind (A.K.A sitting him). She felt a tugging on her senses that could only be a shard of the shikon jewel. "…I…do. Follow me" She turned to the west and the others followed.

Kagome really needed something to work out her frustration on. And maybe an evil shard possessed demon was just the thing to do it. That train of thought stopped once they reached the crest of the hill though. There were about 50 Ogre demons to her frazzled mind in the clearing where she sensed the jewel shard. ( really just ten but she was so flustered her vision timed the number by 5). She asked for one demon to work out her frustration on; not a bazillion to only cause her more. As Kagome was still wallowing in self pity…

The other shard hunter prepared to fight. Shippo fell back with Kirara to safety. Sango ripped off her kimono to reveal her slayers outfit and hefted her giant boomerang. Miroku prepared his wind tunnel. And Inu-Yasha pulled Tetsaiga out of its sheath.

"Kagome, which one has the shard?" She was snapped back to reality by the half demon's question.

"Um…" Kagome searched back and forth across the crowd of demons. When her attention was snapped to the one farthest away. "The large one at the very back. In the left shoulder!" she yelled.

Those must have been the magic words because the rest of the shard hunters snapped into action in less than a couple seconds.

Kagome wanted to let out a sigh of relief; thinking her job was finished. She was just about to fall back and join Shippo watching the fight from the sidelines when a large ogre stomped into her path, almost crushing her with its big feet.

"You have the jewel shards. Give me the shards." She was frozen in place with fear.

"What are you doing, idiot! Kagome run!" Inu-Yasha yelled at her across the field while blocking a strike from a demon.

So Kagome did exactly what Inu-Yasha said. She ran for all she was worth. The only thing was she was so panicked she ran in the wrong direction. Away from the battle and into the woods. Which would have been fine. Inu-Yasha could've just found her later. If the demon hadn't followed her.

After running for what felt like forever for the exhausted priestess (really just 10 minutes but felt like 50). Kagome finally stopped to catch her breath. Thinking she was safe. When she heard the cracking noise of trees being crushed by large feet. Just a little distance off.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Kagome attempted to run again but had only gotten a few feet, when hers were taken out from under her.

She was lifted into the air above the tree line. She had been caught and was now riding shotgun on a ride she had no control of. Held tight in the ogres right hand. Its steps, long strides quickly carrying her farther away from her friends. To god knows where; to do god knows what with her.

"Put me down!" She yelled but the ogre just laughed at her.

Kagome was becoming desperate. She knew she had to think of an escape plan quickly if she wanted to be able to see the next sunrise. She was drawing a blank until she remembered the quiver of arrows on her back. Then she realized she had dropped her bow and her plan wilted.

"I will make a nice soup out of you after I take your shards." The ogre gloated about his plans for her.

Then her desperation heightened. 'I don't want to be made into a soup. Forget the bow'. Kagome struggled to reach an arrow out of the quiver on her back while being squeezed by a giant hand. She managed to grab one, charge it with her Miko powers and stab the hand that held her captive.

The demon let out a giant yelp of pain, as her purification spread from the ogres hand upwards. Kagome was just about to celebrate her victory when she realized there was nothing...

Holding her in the air anymore.

Gravity started to take effect and she started to fall into the tree line. A female voice could be heard which said, "ow", and then very quietly it said "Fuck", and then "ow", once more.

**...TBC**


	2. Looked like Mud

**...**

Sesshoumaru decided the best place to start looking for the Miko would be the village of Edo. Where his brother was sealed to a tree for 50 years which the shard hunters had made their home base.

He would hopefully run into them on the way or they had recently been to the village Sesshoumaru could follow the scent trail left behind and track them. Hopefully the former. He decided that running was his best mode of transportation so that he wouldn't miss any scents.

He hadn't been traveling long in the direction of Edo when he picked up the stench of blood and of his half brother. His very strong stench. 'Seriously, does he even bath or does he just naturally smell bad?'

From what his senses were telling him they were in the middle of a battle. Sesshoumaru knew the Miko being with his brother was a safe bet. From what he had seen of her relationship with his brother; she followed him around like a love sick puppy.

Sesshoumaru turned and started to run in the southern direction from where he was. When he reached the edges of his half brothers senses he slowed down and suppressed his yokai so he would not be detected. He snuck up to the battle until it was within all his senses hiding behind a bush.

The battle had just ended as his brother killed the last ogre. The shard hunters weir regrouping. He wondered why the Miko hadn't shown up yet when he over heard the conversation being held. Imagine his surprise.

"Where's Kagome?" Asked the demon slayer. The others finally noticing the problem of their missing companion.

The fox kit climbed up onto the monks shoulder. "Hey Inu-Yasha, didn't you tell Kagome to run during the battle? What was that all about?" All the groups attention then became focused on the hanyou.

"O yeah! Almost forgot about that. An ogre almost stepped on her and she became frozen like a statue." Inu-Yasha nodded his head.

"What happened after you told her to run?" Asked the monk.

"I don't know I lost track of her when an ogre attacked me from behind. She can't have gotten too far." The hanyou didn't sound worried.

"Awe Inu-Yasha. Weren't there ten ogres?" Piped up the kit in a nervous voice.

"Yeah, why?" The group looked at the kit confused.

"Because there are only nine bodies." Shippo pointed out after he counted the corpses.

"Awe shit!" Now Inu-Yasha sounded worried. "How does Kagome always manage to get herself into these situations. Are the jewel shards like a magnet for trouble?"

As Sesshoumaru watched the group disperse and split up to search for the missing Miko. He realized this was his chance. All he had to do was find the Miko before his brother and companions did. With his superior senses that shouldn't be to hard.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how they could've missed it but after using only his sense of sight he was able to spot the entrance the ogre had made into the forest while following after the Miko.

And it only took him a second.

He made his way through the edge of the woods towards the trail of broken trees left behind so as not to be spotted. Really, this was just too easy Sesshoumaru thought. He didn't even need his senses to find the Miko.

Sesshoumaru had been following the trail of broken trees for a while now with no signs of the Miko. He was now in the middle of the woods, which were so thick and deep it was nearly a forest.

From the looks of it she had been captured and carried off quit a distance. It didn't look good for the Miko either. 'Why is it when he is assigned to capture the Miko, she gets captured by another just before he could reach her, and probably got herself killed just for good measure? Was it just his luck or what?'

If Sesshoumaru didn't find a sign of her soon he would claim he tried but was unable to reach her before her demise and that it wasn't his fault so the council should help him anyways.

'Wow, that even sounded stupid and juvenile in my own mind.' thought Sesshoumaru.

And he was just about to do it too when he caught a faint scent of the Miko just ahead. He sped up to reach her before she was eaten or something of the likes. He noticed the path of trees were coming to an end. When he walked past the end he noticed he also passed the scent. He circled the tree.

He knew the Miko hadn't escaped the ogre because her scent hadn't veered off the path but had just disappeared.

Sesshoumaru's senses where telling him it was coming from this tree but he didn't see it. Then he suddenly had the urge to look up. He stopped and succumbed to his urge to only see part of the Miko's indecent green skirt hanging off a branch near the top. Meaning if she was still alive, the Miko was running around even more indecent than usual.

'Now how did that get there?'

Sesshoumaru took a step to catch a closer look to only step on something that made a loud *snapping* noise. He stepped back to look at the culprit for giving away his position but it was just a broken stick. When he heard the sound of someone trying not to cry.

"Who's there?" he asked unsheathing his sword preparing for an attack.

In reply a clod of mud was thrown out from under a tree not to far away. That actually hit him in the side of the face. Then it started too flow down the collar of his hoiri and under his clothing. He was seriously annoyed. Sesshoumaru absolutely hated being dirty.

'Whoever threw that is going to die.' He determinedly moves toward the direction the mud clod was thrown from.

"Don't come any closer!" Shouted a feminine voice. This time another clod of mud was thrown but he managed to sense and duck it so it hit a tree behind him instead. "Go away!" Said a raw and gulping voice, as if it had just been crying.

He turned the corner to spot the Miko he had been sent to retrieve. Readying another clod to be thrown at his person. She stilled and gawked in surprise at the sight of him.

Sesshoumaru observed the Miko's disheveled state annoyingly. 'No wonder I couldn't sense her presence with his nose. She's covered head to toe in what looks like mud but smelt like ogre.'

Yeah, the Miko had been covered in the ashes of the purified demon. And she was just as disgusted with it as much as Sesshoumaru.

But after she was dropped back into the trees she manages to hurt her leg hitting a tree branch on the way down. She would have gone to wash it off. If she could move! And it had rained since then; turning the ashes into muck.

If she hadn't been in a state of shock. She would have had the sense to be embarrassed at the fact that Inu-Yasha's really good looking older half brother Sesshoumaru had found her covered in what looked like mud but was really wet purified demon. And she would have had the sense to fear for her life after realizing that she had been throwing what looked like mud but was really wet purified demon at said demon. And had hit him too. But she was in a state of shock. How was she supposed to know it was him?

Then Sesshoumaru started to move towards her. Snapping Kagome out of her brain dead state. 'What's he doing here, and whys he glaring at my right hand?'. Kagome looked at her hand and realized she was still holding a clod of dirt. She quickly dropped it realizing threatening Sesshoumaru with a clod of dirt would only make him angrier than he usually was normally.

*eep*

Realizing he was still coming towards her. Kagome attempted to gather another clod from her person when he passed right by her. She went from shocked to confused.  'Is he leaving'.

Kagome attempted to turn around and see what Sesshoumaru was doing behind her, when a shock of pain shot up her leg. She grabbed her left foot in pain. Causing her to drop the clod. So concentrated on it that she almost forgot about the daiyokia was behind her. Until she heard the soft *tingle* of a chain being unwound. If she didn't think her ankle was broken she would've run.

A hand suddenly came into her vision with demon markings and claws which then grasped her left wrist. Kagome could only gawk as a thin chain magically tied itself around her wrist.

"What… do you think you are doing?" Kagome freaked after coming out of her magically induced trance. Trying to remove the immovable chain.

"Taking you with me. I made an oath." Responded Sesshoumaru.

"Oath, what oath did you make?" Her tone going from scared to suspiciously annoyed.

"I have been assigned by the Demon Council to retrieve you from my brothers company and return you back to headquarters." Sesshoumaru said it like he was bored.

"You expect me to just go along with this?" Kagome gawked at the demon lord.

"…" Sesshoumaru gave no response but just narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'll assist you at nothing, and do whatever in my power to frustrate your plans!" Kagome stated.

"Get up" The Miko just narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms at him.

"I think my legs broken." Sesshoumaru actually wanted to sigh. Which was a big show of emotion for him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to a tree and snapped a small branch off. Using his clays to carve a crutch for the Miko to put her weight on.

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome the crutch. Who attempted to get up by putting her weight on the crutch only to have it slip in the mud causing her crashing back down.

"I think I'm going to need a little help." Kagome raised her arms towards him.

He was loathed to touch a human but it seemed like his only choice. If Jaken was here he would've gotten him to help the clumsy Miko. Sesshoumaru reached down to help her up. His hand tingled, not unpleasantly, where his skin touched hers.

Kagome leaned on him for a second for support, but then remembering who he was, quickly pushed herself off of him like he had the plague, leaned on her crutch and slowly, very slowly; limped away.

**.. _._**

Sesshoumaru was agitated. They had traveled the rest of the day and had only gotten one third of the distance he had hoped to accomplish. Which wasn't very far in the first place. He already knew the Miko would slow him down but not this much.

Because of the Miko's ankle; Kagome had been moving so slowly with her crutch that Sesshoumaru was actually tempted at one point to carry her. Meaning he would have to actually touch her while she was still completely covered head to toe in purified Ogre.

They had made camp for the night after Sesshoumaru couldn't stand her complaining any more. He had to think of a solution. 'At this rate we'll never make it. Tomorrow we'll have to make a detour and fetch Ah-Un.'

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the Miko who was only four feet away from him. He would've if it had been possible. He wrinkled his nose. 'She wreaks.'

Kagome tried to ignore the fact she was chained to a murderous demon. Scratch that. Kagome tried to ignore the fact that she was chained to a murderous dai-yokai (who was gorgeous may I add), covered in purified ogre.

Kagome enjoyed being clean as much as the next person. Maybe a little more especially compared to people in this time period. 'Do people even know about hygiene yet?' She would've suggested to him that she needed to take a bath if he wouldn't have had to come with her.

There would be no way for her to relax with Sesshoumaru watching her bathe.

All a sudden Kagome was yanked by the chain upwards and thrown over a broad shoulder. "Put me down!" Kagome started to kick her legs on his back. She regretted it immediately when the pain from her injury reached her.

She was carried from the clearing further into the forest only to be dropped into a stream. Kagome resurface from the cold water sputtering. To find a very satisfied Inu demon standing in the stream with her. "What was that for?!" She snapped.

"I have a very sensitive sense of smell and you were irritating it." Sesshoumaru made a hand gesture to his nose.

"You couldn't have just asked me to take a bath?" Adding in her mind. 'he probably enjoyed doing that too'.

"…" All she got was a amused glare.

"No, that would mean you would have to actually talk to me." Kagome said to herself under her breath. But Sesshoumaru heard it anyways.

"Come." Sesshoumaru started to walk away pulling Kagome along in the water after him as he started to climb out.

When they emerged from the water they were both soaking wet. Because they had gone in with their clothing on it had become transparent in places. Kagome couldn't see this because her wet bangs were in her eyes. But Sesshoumaru …could.

His eyes were drawn and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but look. The miko's shirt was white and was now showing the outline of her hot pink bra. 'What is she wearing?' If he had been from the future he would've known it was called a bra and was an undergarment used to support the breasts by women. And the color wasn't helping either.

They were just about to start their journey back to camp when Kagome took her first step and they both stopped at the loud *squish* noise her shoes made and looked at her feet.

'Oh no. I got my shoes wet. And they're my only pair. Oh well. I guess I'm just going to have to place them close to the fire to dry tonight.' Sesshoumaru was starring at her wondering where that noise was coming from.

"What are you looking at?" Kagome snapped at him then started off back in the direction of camp with Sesshoumaru following after her. Each step she took making a noise.

Step *squish*

Step *squish*

Step *squish*

Kagome decided to make a camp fire when they got back to the clearing so she wouldn't catch a cold in her wet state. She lit the fire using matches that she tried to hide from Sesshoumaru. Not successfully may I add.

Then got out her spare clothes from the bottom of her bag. Which she had managed to bring with her through all the commotion. "Do you think you can turn around so I can change?" Kagome asked the demon lord without looking at him.

Sesshoumaru just turned away from her with no comment. What Kagome couldn't see as she began to change is him roll his eyes at her. 'How is it that she's still modest even though she wears that outfit.'

He waited to turn back around until all the sounds of shuffling clothing had stopped.

Kagome sat down and began to dig all the way into the bottom of her bag.

Sesshoumaru thought she looked weird with half her body stuck out. He wondered what she could be looking for until he found his answer when she emerged with a first aid kit. He only knew what this was because he had spied on Inu-Yasha's group one time after one of their fights and he saw her use the kit on his brother and heard her call it that.

Kagome was half way finished wrapping her foot when she dropped the roll after catching a glimpse of Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't really looked at him since before he threw her in the river.

All she could think was 'Thank the gods for his armor.'

Sesshoumaru's kimono had gone completely see through because it was white silk. Luckily for her his armor covered both his chest and private area. She wasn't ready to see all that.

Kagome immediately snapped back to wrapping her ankle when she received a suspicious glance from Sesshoumaru.

...

They had departed the next morning before the sun had even risen. It didn't really surprise Kagome that much. If Inu-Yasha had his way they would be doing the same thing as they traveled every morning. What surprised her was their change of direction.

"Where are we going?" Kagome got no response. "You know your should really answer me because I'll just keep on asking?" That got his attention.

"We are making a detour to pick up something?" Sesshoumaru answered her question without even looking back at her.

Kagome had a feeling he just answered her to get her to shut up. She wanted to sigh. A detour meant it was out of their way. Which meant it would take longer to get to their destination and more time chained together. She didn't ask any more questions but grudgingly followed after him.

She stopped when she caught a look at the sky through the trees. 'At least I lived to see another sunrise?' They didn't talk again for some time. Kagome had gone into a trance like state caused out of boredom when she was snapped out of it by voices in the distance.

'Hey. I recognize that voice. Isn't that…?' Her question was answered before she could even finish her train of thought when they broke through the tree line into a clearing which was already occupied.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're back." Happily shouted a little girls voice.

"I was right." Kagome said to herself under her breath.

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow at her. 'Does she always talk to herself?'

Rin ran towards Sesshoumaru at full speed and slid to a stop just avoiding hitting him. She received a pat on the head as the demon lord passed by on his way in the direction of the two headed dragon. And by her reaction, you would've thought it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Is this the item we came to retrieve?" Kagome comprehensibly looks at the dragon. Keeping back as far as she could with the four feet given from the chain.

"Yes, now get on." Sesshoumaru commanded her after giving each dragon head another pat.

Kagome looked at the dragon dauntingly like it would bite her at any second. She tried to climb on but was having trouble with her injured ankle. She knew it was possible. Kagome saw Rin do it before with ease and she was a couple feet shorter than her.

"Are you leaving again so soon?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru as she observed Kagome's awkward position on the dragon with interest.

"Yes, you will wait here with Jaken until I return." Sesshoumaru instructed his ward and vassal.

Sesshoumaru found Kagome was taking too long and roughly threw her on then grabbed Ah-Un's rains and guided it forward. "Hey!" Kagome yelled at her dissatisfaction as being treated as luggage, as she rearranged herself in a more dignified position.

"Hold on." Sesshoumaru told Kagome as he formed a cloud underneath his feet. Kagome had to grab onto Ah's neck in surprise as both the dragon and Sesshoumaru took to the sky in flight.

 

**...TBC**


	3. Are We There Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I by accident set this story as done for the past few weeks when really there is at least 20 more chapters. I've just been working on other stories and forgot to continue re-posting here. I'll make sure to add more over the next week.

**.o.**

Inu-Yasha and his other companions managed to regroup deep in the middle of the woods.

"Any sign of her?" Inu-Yasha asked them. Disappointed and feeling a little guilty when he saw neither of them had Kagome with them.

"Nothing in my direction." Miroku pointed back the way he came from the south.

"There isn't any sign of her in the north neither." Sango added on.

Inu-Yasha hadn't found any sign of her in the east direction he had come from either. Even with his demon like senses. He was becoming really worried because Kagome had now been missing for the whole night and the sun had already begun to rise in the sky.

"Well there is only one other direction we can check then because I didn't find anything either... West." Inu-Yasha lead his group with comprehension. Whenever he heard that word his hated full demon half brother popped into his head. (what a mouth full)

They hadn't been walking in that direction long when they stumbled onto the path of broken tree's the ogre had left behind. Inu-Yasha gawked as he walked into the middle of the path to look down it only to see the field they had been battling in earlier not too far away. "How'd I miss this?"

The other just finished emerging from the bushes to find the half-demon putting his nose to the air. Most of the scent was washed away by the rain but Inu **-Y** asha could pick up a hint of Kagome's aging scent. This is definitely the way she had come.

After he got over his shock he immediately turned around and started to dash in the other direction not waiting for the others to catch up leaving them in confusion. Inu-Yasha knew at the end off this path he would find his best friend Kagome. Hopefully alive and well.

He traveled so fast he missed another scent that had joined up with hers on the path.

Inu-Yasha screeched to a halt after realizing that he had passed the ending of the path because he noticed that Kagome's scent had disappeared but then he picked up a slightly familiar scent. 'What's that?' It wasn't very strong because it was old so it was hard to tell who's it was.

He began to back track following this new scent until he began to circle around a tree. Inu-Yasha had the erg to look up and when he did he noticed something green near the top. "I'd know that uniform anywhere." He immediately jumped up to the top to retrieve the piece of Kagome's skirt.

The half-demon sniffed it to get a reminder of Kagome's scent. It still smelt strongly of the Miko. He tucked it in his sleeve for safe keeping.

"How is it that her scent just disappears. Her skirt was in the tree meaning she had to drop around here somewhere. " Inu-Yasha was having a hard time picking out Kagome's scent over the ogre's. He had then resulted to his hands and knees.

The other's arrived on Kirara not to long after to find Inu-Yasha in his undignified position. They all dismounted and stared at the half-demon in question. Wondering if he even knew they were there but then he spoke to them.

"Gods it's every where!" Shouted a frustrated Inu-Yasha as he threw some of the mud at a tree that had stuck to his hands as he had crawled around on his hands and knees.

"What's every where?" Asked a questionable monk as Shippo climbed on his shoulder to get a closer look at what Inu-Yasha was talking about. The only thing he could see that was everywhere was mud.

"The scent of the ogre! Some how it has managed to cover a large area blocking out almost all of the underlying scents but one." Inuyasha replied as he sat in the mud crossing his arms in annoyance. Not caring because he was already dirty beyond imagination.

"What scent are you talking about? " This picked Shippo's attention. Inu-Yasha pointed in the direction of the tree he had been circling earlier with out even looking up. Shippo immediately pushed off Miroku's shoulder to check out the area Inu-Yasha had pointed too.

"I don't know why but I recognize it." Inu-Yasha said in thought as Shippo began to sniff the area.

"I don't know how to explain the familiar scent that isn't Kagome's but I think I know how the ogre's scent spread over such a large distance…" Sango paused to make sure Inu-Yasha was paying attention to her which he now was.

"Kagome probably purified the demon and its ashes got spread by the wind but since then it's rained so now you are sitting in…" Sango trailed off again this time with a sigh not wanting to break the news to the dirty hanyou.

"It's purified ogre isn't it." Sango could only shake her head in confirmation. Inu-Yasha stood up in disgust but it didn't help his plight because he was almost completely covered in the stuff.

As the grownups scrabbled over the unimportant issue Shippo had been following the scent with his nose which lead him to pile of leaves at the bottom of a tree that looked like there had once been a human body sitting in them recently.

Shippo caught everyone's attention when they heard the sound of leaves flying. He could faintly smell another scent mixing with the one he had been following. As he reached the bottom he confirmed the identities of the two scents and it wasn't good. 'Oh no. What could Sesshoumaru possibly want with Kagome.' Shippo was afraid to tell Inu-Yasha because he knew he would most likely go on a rampage at the mere mention of his half brother's name.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked the fox demon as she kneeled beside him.

Shippo jumped a foot in shock. He hadn't noticed the others walk over he was so deep in thought. "Well you see I followed the scent that Inu-Yasha said he found familiar and I found out… it was… and…found-" He began to stutter as his nerves about telling Inu-Yasha got to him because he knew he would most likely to take out his anger on him.

"Spit it out already!" Yelled the impatient hanyou mentioned formerly.

"It's Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru has Kagome." Shippo covered his head waiting for the hit that never came. He peeked out his fingers to see Inu-Yasha frozen from shock mid reach towards him.

Shippo hoped he stayed that way at least long enough for him to make his escape.

While listening the monk had decided to lean against a tree but then felt something wet soak through his robe. He looked down only to see what looked like mud… but he knew better and he voiced his feelings about it loudly.

But then Inuyasha was snapped back into his motion of grabbing Shippo by the tail. Snapped back to reality by the loud disgusted noise the monk had made.

After Miroku looked around he noticed the tree he had decided to rest against was the only tree covered in the stuff (The one Kagome hit). Miroku grumbled to himself about his bad karma as he tried to rub it off with a near by clean leaf.

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru has her? How could you even tell that if I couldn't. He's my brother an my nose is better than yours. " Inuyasha brought Shippo to his face in an intimidating manor.

Shippo didn't appreciate the comment of his inferior senses to the hanyou's.

"I may have an inferior sense of smell but at least I have a bigger brain to do more with what I have then you ever could." Shippo took hold of the said superior nose. As soon as Inu-Yasha dropped him to grab his nose in pain; he hit the ground he scattered to hide behind Sango .

Inu-Yasha made to go after him but stopped at the glare he received from the giant boomerang wielding amazon women.

"Their scents meet up in that pile of leaves. I think the reason Sesshoumaru's scent wasn't covered was because he arrived after the ogre had been purified and the rain. Kagome's scent was completely washed away by both." Shippo made his point from the safety of Sango's back where Inu-Yasha couldn't reach him.

"I bet Sesshoumaru killed her on sight!" Inu-Yasha claimed after examining the area himself and confirming Shippo's info. He was beginning to crack under the quilt of losing his best friend.

*Wrack* Sango hit Inuyasha over the head to snap him back to sanity.

"Calm down Inu-Yasha. If he killed her on sight we would've found a body. I doubt he would be carrying her corpse around or bring her someplace else to just to kill her. He must've taken her with him for some reason. She's still alive."

"What the hell would my brother want with Kagome?" Ask a confused hanyou who looked around at his friends for answers. They all shook their heads because they had no idea either. "We have to continue searching for her." Inuyasha was going to jump right back into the hunt when his path was cut off.

"First, you don't know which way Sesshoumaru took her so you aren't going to be able to track them." Sango pointed out. "Second, you guys have to take a bath." She commanded as she held her nose.

Inu-Yasha's ears immediately planted to his head. He hated baths. Sango and Kirara were the only two who had avoided the mud. Well if he had to take a bath he was taking her down with him.

"What are you doing?" Sango screamed and ran from Inu-Yasha as he picked up a clod of wet purified ogre and aimed to fire at her.

Sango hadn't gotten far when she felt it hit her square in the back. *splat*

.

"Thanks a lot Inu-Yasha." Sango said sarcastically as they went on their way to find a hot spring to soak in.

"Your welcome." Inu-Yasha responded. Sango didn't know if he knew she was being sarcastic or he actually thought she was thanking him.

o0o

They were making good time. With the edition of Uh-Un to the group they headed in the direction of the Demon Head Quarters with no obstructions in their way.

Sesshoumaru had to pay close attention to the location of the Miko flying behind him on Uh-Un. because if he went too fast she'd be pulled off the two headed dragon by the chain that attached them together. He knew that she wouldn't really end up getting hurt if that did happen because they were high enough from the ground that the chain would break her fall but…

Sesshoumaru had seen what she did to his half brother in her anger and he didn't want to have to deal with the Miko's temper especially after her being dragged through midair by the chain after him on his yokai cloud.

The Miko wouldn't care who he was in that moment.

With his current luck she might've even hit a tree. He was sure the elder didn't want her more damaged than she already was. All and all with her sprained angle and slight smell of ogre on them both even after their bath yesterday; that he felt would never wash away.

'It really wasn't that bad once you get used to it. If you close your eyes it feels kinda like your riding Kirara.' Kagome thought as she petted both the heads of the flying dragon.

The Miko had finally managed to calm down and relax enough only to notice her hunger. Her stomach let off a long growl causing her to look down. She forgot she hadn't eaten anything that morning. They had left so early she hadn't felt up to making anything.

This caused Kagome to reflect on the happenings of last night and earlier that morning.

She wasn't a morning person. Especially after her sleeping arrangements of last night. Because Sesshoumaru didn't need to sleep he wasn't going to when he was on a mission. Which ended with them sleeping with a log between them. She laid on one side as he leaned on the other.

Even with the giant piece of wood between them Kagome still didn't feel comfortable enough to fall into a deep sleep. He was still too close. When ever she was almost asleep she would feel his eyes drift over her snapping her close to wakefulness.

But when Kagome looked all she could see was the back of his head.

Causing her to be even more uncomfortable was she didn't have her sleeping bag because it was on top in her bag blocking all her other items from being covered by the purified ogre but it wasn't so lucky. She hadn't had a chance to wash it yet. Leaving her shivering in the cool summer night.

Just when she had found a comfortable position to be able to sleep in she was rudely snapped awake by a tug on the chain. It was also still pitch dark!

The only function she could managed that early in the morning was to grumble about "over eager dog demons" and "worse than Inu-Yasha" as she tried to flatten down her embarrassing bed head.

It was now close to noon and she agreed with her stomach that it was time for her to find something to cure her hunger."Can we land so I can make something to eat?" Kagome yelled ahead to the demon lord.

"You will address me with my proper title of Lord Sesshoumaru." Was the response she got from the pompous demon lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can we land so I can eat… please." Kagome said it with a hidden tone of displeasure. Not wanting him to think she had no manors she added on the please at the end just hopefully to make Sesshoumaru believe her sincerity.

"We won't be landing till we reach our destination for the night." Sesshoumaru knew the land very well and had a clearing in mind that he wanted to reach by night fall but if they landed for her to eat he would have lost serious travel time.

Kagome glared into the back of Sesshoumaru's head. Then she got a brilliant idea and her frown turned into a smirk.

She knew that it was childish and would have probably ended up in her death if Sesshoumaru didn't need to trade her for something. Kagome knew that it drove the adults in her time crazy so why couldn't it work on the demon lord.

"Are we there yet?" She had waited no time before putting her plan into action.

"No." Was Sesshoumaru's monosyllable answer as he didn't know what she was doing.

"Are we there yet?" Kagome only waited a couple minutes before repeating herself again. She was going to make him break. Her smirk grew bigger as she noticed Sesshoumaru's shoulders tense.

"No!" He was starting to become suspicious as not more than a couple minutes later she asked the same question only in a different format.

"How bout now?" With all of his strength of will Sesshoumaru managed to say nothing as his left eye brow began to form a twitch. If she said repeated that one more time he was going to strangle her.

"How bout…" Kagome was cut off as Uh-Un started to descend to land in a near by clearing after receiving a signal from Sesshoumaru.

He had figured out what she was trying to get him to do by the third time. Sesshoumaru didn't care if he was seen as being weak for giving into a human women's whims or if they were wasting time. He just needed her to shut up and stop repeating that same annoying question over and over again when he knew she already knew the answer.

The Miko was worse than Rin and Jaken's power of annoyance combined. It was also causing him to form a seriously strong headache.

"Hurry up Miko!" Sesshoumaru commanded Kagome as she dismounted the two headed dragon. She could tell from the tone of the demon lords voice that if she wanted to remain in one piece she shouldn't push him any farther at this moment.

"I wouldn't have had to resort to dirty tactics if you had let me to eat in the first place." Kagome had thought she'd only said it in her head but she had actually mumbled it to herself out loud allowing Sesshoumaru's demon hearing to pick it up.

Before she knew it the demon lord had sprung at her in attack only to be rebelled off of a barrier.

As Sesshoumaru was still on the ground confused to what had happened Kagome realized something. 'He can't hurt me. Oh I'm going to have fun with this.' Kagome did a little happy dance in her head.

Sesshoumaru knew that the chain protected him against her holy powers but he didn't know it also protected her against any of his attacks or maybe from any harm from coming to the Miko at all.

As Kagome came down from her happy glee she noticed that Sesshoumaru was giving her a suspicious glare that was making her nervous.

She had the same grin on her face that he'd seen right before the 'Are we there yet?' fiasco. What could the Miko be cooking up in her little head? Well what ever it is it didn't bode well for the demon lord.

"I need to go to the river to fetch some water." Kagome could hear the water flowing on the other side of the trees but it was too far away for her to reach with the chain.

She was glad he stopped glaring at her and didn't ask any questions as he followed her to the river. She actually did need to fetch some water so she could make ramen but she planned on taking as long as she possibly could doing it.

She couldn't let him calm down or her plan to get him to let her go wouldn't work.

It wasn't until they actually reached the river that she put the next part into action. Hoping it would work as well as her last plan.

"Oh no. I forgot to bring the pot to fetch some water… so I guess we have to walk all the way back now." Saying the last part as not even a question.

Kagome hoped he wouldn't noticed the fake tone to her voice but as she started to turn around, she was shocked as she felt a copper pot get pushed into her hands almost winding her. 'Well this puts a little stopper on my plans.'

She looked at the demon lord in confusion. Where was he keeping it. It must have already been on his person somewhere. Kagome's money was on his sleeves. 'I wonder what else he keeps in there?'

The Miko was taking too long causing Sesshoumaru to become inpatient and a little self conscious. Her eyes just kept surveying his person like she was trying to see through his clothing. "Well are you going to use it or not?"

Kagome snapped back to reality at the demon lords annoyed voice. She gave him a slight nervous glance out of the corners of her eyes before clearing her throat and walking the rest of the way towards the river and crouching beside it. Kagome knew she had to think of something quick but the only thing that came to mind she was reluctant to do. The pot Sesshoumaru had given her was really good quality for even her time.

It was between the cooking pot of her dreams or her freedom and she'd quickly made her decision.

"Oops!" She made sure Sesshoumaru wasn't looking before making quick work of throwing the pot as far away from her as her arm would physically allow her into the middle of the water to be washed down stream by the current.

It wasn't until it was too late to retrieve the cooking utensil that Sesshoumaru had realized what the Miko had done as he wasn't paying attention at the moment of the incident.

He sent a scathing glare in her direction as she fawned an innocent look.

Sesshoumaru then went on to receive a cup from his right sleeve handing it to the Miko trying to remain calm but it was the last straw after Kagome dropped the cup after filling it and having him walk half way back to camp.

He attempted to grab her arm but received a light shock guessing the chain could sense his anger. He shook his hand that had gone slightly numb then confronted the Miko. "What are you trying to do. I know your clumsy but not this much. Your doing it on purpose." Kagome received the demon lords signature glare knowing it would be unwise to try the same trick twice.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Your kidnapping me and trading me over for god knows what purpose! If I annoy you enough you'll realize that this isn't worth whatever they are offering you for me." Kagome was confident that it would work.

"This Sesshoumaru, can live through another day or two of your annoying childish behavior. Even if I can't physically threaten you I have a lot of mental restraint." Sesshoumaru was confident that he could block her out. He had a lot of practice after traveling with Jaken for so many years.

"I'll give you till sunset." Kagome said in a smug tone. Already had of cooked up her next genius plan taking another page from the 'How To Annoy Adults' book that all children from her time were required to read to know how to get what they want.

They both swapped a glare making a silent bet. Both confident in their victory.

**_...TBC_ **


	4. Never Ends

.o.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the miko when her evil smirk of doom returned and wondered what torture Kagome was going to try and put him through next. He tried to shake off the feeling that something bad would happen any moment now as he lead her back to camp.

" _This…"_ As soon as Sesshoumaru heard the Miko starting to sing as she followed behind he knew it wasn't good news for him but it was what she was saying that he was afraid of.

"… _is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it, not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because…"_

The demon lord actually prayed to the gods that she'd stop right there and sing no further after pausing but his hopes and dreams were dashed as she'd repeated the same line over again. Somehow he was managing to keep up his emotionless front.

" _This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it, not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because…"_

'This is even worse than the 'Are we there yet?' and pot scenario put together. Where does she come up with this stuff?' Sesshoumaru thought as he tensed as Kagome hit an off key note probably on purpose.

" _This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it, not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because…"_

Kagome couldn't believe it but her plan seemed to be working. She could go on forever if it meant getting Sesshoumaru to release her. 'Wow I forgot how fun it was to sing this song.' Kagome thought as she couldn't help but smile as she continued to sing the never ending song.

It seemed Sesshoumaru had a phobia for things being repeated either by him or any other person so if this didn't work she could do the thing where you copy everything the other person says but something told Kagome she wouldn't have to.

" _This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it, not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because…"_

Her repetitive music would surely by the death of him and if this Sesshoumaru is going down I'm taking her with me.

He tried as best as he could to calm down enough to maybe catch the chain off guard and be able to grab a hold of the annoying Miko and strangle her. Well maybe her death was a step too far for he still needed her to trade… Then maybe just to cover her mouth to get her to shut up for a minute.

" _This is the song that never…"_ Kagome was cut off when Sesshoumaru tried a sneak attack only to be shocked back by the barrier again.

The demon lord sent a glare in Kagome's direction that said "Don't you dare finish that sentence" as he dusted off his clothing after being knock to the ground and having to climb back up.

" _Ends…_ Are you ready to give up yet lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome asked with a sarcastic mock smile and a bow. She received no answer. "Are you sure?… All right."

Kagome cleared her throat to start a new cores when the demon lord finally broke. "You know what, this isn't worth it. I'm just going to have to find away to kill that virgin eating demon myself." The demon lord looked like he was about ready to pull at his own hair as he burst into their camp.

"That took less time than I thought. Its been less than an hour since we made our bet so I guess I win by a long shot." Kagome patted herself on the back.

"Give me your hand." Sesshoumaru commanded. Kagome reached out her hand in anticipation. She was surprised when the chain actually let him touch her. He must really have the intent to release me.

Sesshoumaru fumbled with the chain to undo. There was no clasp anymore. He tried pulling but it would not. He then proceeded to tug at the chain around his own but it too held firm.

It was once Kagome came down from her day dream high of freedom that she was confused as to why she was still attached to the said named demon lord who promised to release her if only to escape from her annoying-ness.

Sesshoumaru noticed the Miko's questionable look and decided to answer her. "It seems I'm as trapped as you are to me." He was amazed at how calm he was right now. All his anger had seemed to be washed away.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a angry hiss to her voice.

"This Sesshoumaru means that he can not remove the chain like he was told." It was then the demon lord realized he had been deceived. He should've never accepted the chain as a part of the deal. They lied to him and there must be a reason why.

Kagome threw her back back, flipped her hair, closed her eyes and exhaled deeply in frustration.

Sesshoumaru was too busy trying to connect all the dots from the meeting with the Elder to notice the boiling Miko ready to burst.

"You mean to tell me, you used a magical item without even knowing all its capabilities, not only on me but yourself? How stupid could you possible be? Where the hell did you get the thing then? Idiot!" Kagome didn't care if she was treating Sesshoumaru like she would if Inu-Yasha had done this. If the demon lord had a subjection necklace on she would slam him into the ground so hard.

"Calm down Miko. The chain was given to me as a device to retrieve you but have a defense against your spiritual powers. I'm no more happy about being attached than you are."

Sesshoumaru tried to reassure the Miko but all he got was a mumbled "You're never happy."

He rolled his eyes at her before continuing. "I had a feeling something wasn't right about this mission and now I know. I'm just trying to go over my meeting with the Elder in my head." Sesshoumaru tried to defend himself but he knew she was right.

"Why don't you tell me out loud? It always seems easier and less jumbled." Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow at her as if asking 'Why so calm and helpful now?'

The Miko just sat on a rock by the camp fire. "It seems we're both in the same boat now and it would be easier if we helped each other out. Like partners."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what any of this had to do with a boat but he thought he got the just of what she was trying to say. " You mean you want us to work together? No more annoying childish antics?" He received a nod on both accounts from the Miko.

He didn't have to give it too much thought because Sesshoumaru was stuck with the Miko whether he liked it or not so he decided to give it a try. "Fine. I'll go through my version of the meeting with you and if there's anything that seems weird point it out." The Miko just nodded and gave him her whole attention. It felt strange to Sesshoumaru to have the miko act like an actual intelligent person.

When the demon lord didn't talk right away Kagome decided to give him a starting point. "Why were you sent on this so called 'mission' in the first place?" Kagome put air quotes around the word mission.

"I've been having some problems with a demon on the Eastern border of my lands." It sounded like a stupid reason now to go through all this. "They agreed to allow me permission to enter the East if I retrieved you."

Kagome had met her own fair share of virgin eating demons but most of them also deemed her special and more of the mating type of girl. "What did it look like?"

"I don't know. Never really got close enough to get a good look at it." Sesshoumaru huffed.

"How could you not know if it caused you enough problems to go ask for help?" Kagome was really curious because she knew how prideful the demon lord was.

"I received a lot of paperwork on the matter and when I tried to solve the matter myself the beast would sense me and return back from which it came."

Kagome had to process the information. "So… You mean… the demon retreats when you come anywhere near it. Wow there's something fishy right there. Why can't you follow it?"

"As the Western lord I am to stay on my own lands unless I have permission from the other dai-yokia to wonder freely. You know how I said the demon was on the eastern border. I have permission to enter all lands but that one."

"What, you and this other daiyokai don't get along. How come?" Kagome asked trying to delve deeper into the demon lords past.

"That is irrelevant." Kagome was disappointed but gave him a signal to go on.

"So instead of asking permission from the Eastern lord, this Sesshoumaru went to see the demon council, that's sole purpose is to keep the peace between the dai-yokai who rule over the four lands. It's run by the oldest demon alive at that point in time." Sesshoumaru paused to make sure the Miko was actually listening and wasn't just giving him a blank look.

When he saw that the Miko was he carried on. "I sent a letter ahead to tell them I was coming and when I arrived the Elder was waiting for me with two of his advisers. Instead of giving me a yes or no answer they gave me a choice to fetch a person and bring them back there. Even after hearing it was you this Sesshoumaru accepted it thinking I'd just try and see what happened."

"Did you ask them what they wanted me for?" It wasn't where the demon lord had been taking Kagome that had worried her but what they would do to her once she arrived at her destination. Some how being attached to the killing perfection felt a lot safer than the unknown.

Sesshoumaru thought for a second. "I didn't get a straight answer but that it had something to do with your strong spiritual powers. They also mentioned how they'd been contemplating how to attain you for a while and how I was the perfect opportunity because you traveled with my half brother."

"How long do you think they've been planning this?" All Kagome received from the demon lord was a shrug. It's really creepy to know that for a long time someone's been planning to kidnap you. It gave Kagome the shivers. 'Just when you think your safe.'

"After that they just gave me the chain and I set out straight from the headquarters to find you." Now that Sesshoumaru said it all out loud he could point out a lot of things that didn't sound right.

"You must have asked how to remove the chain knowing your inquisitive personality. What did they say? Maybe well find something there." Kagome tried to ring some more information out of him.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he didn't think of it before. The Miko's repetitive singing must still be ringing in his ears. " The Elder said 'Only the chains master can'. What did he mean by that if I can't remove it?"

Kagome had a brain wave. "Oh, like how I'm the master over Inu-Yasha's subjection beads." She received a blank look from Sesshoumaru so she had to explain.

"Even though Kaede was the one who performed the spell and place them on his person I'm the master because I picked the activation word. You took it to mean that because you where the one to put the chain on me that you'd have control over it but someone back at demon headquarters already activated it before hand." Kagome couldn't believe her brilliance in that moment.

Sesshoumaru stood up from his previous sitting position. "Ok… so we have to continue to travel to demon headquarters."

"What? No! Maybe you have nothing to worry about but they used you as a pawn to kidnap me. We are not still going down there." Kagome couldn't believe Sesshoumaru's logic.

"It's the only sure way of our knowledge to remove the chain. You said we were partners. Well just try this first and if the chain is not removed we'll have to find another way. This Sesshoumaru promises he will let no harm come to you while we are 'in the same boat'." It sounded really funny when Sesshoumaru quoted her not really understanding the meaning behind it but Kagome believed in his sincerity on the matter so she just nodded her head.

They started out on the same path as before but not as enemies but as companions.

**o0o  
**

Inu-Yasha didn't know where his brother was actually taking Kagome but he knew his best bet to pick up on their scents was to go in a western direction.

Sesshoumaru might be bringing her back to his castle. If so hopefully they'd reach them before his half brother managed to have back up from the entire royal inu army. It would almost be impossible to retrieve Kagome from him then.

Sango felt like she'd never see Kagome again at this rate. Inu-Yasha wasn't as good at tracking as he boasted about. Shippo proved that fact today. She glared at the back of the hanyou's head as he slowly tracked with his nose to the ground as to not miss nothing.

At this rate Sango would actually be happy to ask for Koga's help. As a full demon he had a better nose and somehow always managed to find Kagome no matter where they where. As the wolf prince's concern for the Miko was a little more than personal he'd probably send his whole pack of wolves out also.

Koga may be as annoying as hell but he was handy in some situations. There was also the speed thing because as of right now Inu-Yasha was going about 2 miles per hour and it was making Sango really impatient and antsy.

Koga always liked to go everywhere as fast as he could and had the help of the jewel shards in his legs to accomplish amazing speeds even for a demon. Probably still not fast enough to best Sesshoumaru though.

Inu-Yasha froze when he felt a light weight on his back. Shippo had jumped from Sango's shoulder to land on top of him as he was still on all fours.

"What are you doing?" Inu-Yasha questioned the fox kit in complete confusion.

"Playing horsy. I have to do something to keep me from dieing from boredom. Now giddy up." Shippo commanded as he pulled on the two locks at the front of Inu-Yasha's hair like reigns.

"Get off!" Inu-Yasha reared back like a horse to knock Shippo off as he stood to his feet again.

The fox kit went flying but luckily the demon slayer managed to catch him. "Inu-Yasha I think we may be going in the wrong direction. How could they have gone this far without leaving a trace of their scent behind?" Sango tried to convince Inu-Yasha.

"That's not true. There was some of that purified ogre a little while back." Inu-Yasha said confident that he was going in the right direction.

"That could have been left by anyone. I'm sure a lot of the wildlife also went through that area. For all we know you may be tracking a squirrel for god sakes." Sango berated him.

Inu-Yasha turned back to look at the demon slayer while still walking forward without looking. "I'm sure if we keep going in this direction I'll find…"

"Inu-Yasha look out!" Sango tried to warn him but it was too late. He'd already fallen over the log and disappeared over the other side.

"…Found it!" Came the half-demons voice from the other side of the log.

"What?" Sango asked in confusion.

"The scent!" Inu-Yasha head popped back into view as he examined the area closer. Sango was so relieved to hear that.

"This is where they must've made camp for the night. Kagome's scent is strong on this side while Sesshoumaru's is on the other. I wonder why they both slept so close together? Even if Kagome is my brother's prisoner he would have been able to stop her escape from almost any distance." Inu-Yasha started to scent the area more thoroughly.

When Inu-Yasha reached the outside of the clearing he started to dash in that direction quickly not even waiting for the demon slayer to catch up. "Where you going and what about Miroku?" Sango yelled.

"Their scents goes off in this direction and it's fading fast. We don't have time to go back and fetch Miroku. He'll just have to wait." Inu-Yasha yelled back.

Sango quickly jumped on the transformed Kirara as to not lose Inu-Yasha as he started to disappear out of her view who was following the trail to the demon lords and Miko's former destination.

o0o

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been flying for a little while when they landed to give Ah-Un a break and walked from there.

After all the excitement of finding out that the chain wouldn't release either of them and their peace agreement, she'd forgotten about the reason they stopped in the first place.

Kagome was finding it really hard to concentrate on walking and kept shooting the demon lord looks but didn't want to be a bother and ask. They'd just come into good terms with each other.

Sesshoumaru pretended to not be bothered by the questionable looks the Miko was giving him like she wanted to ask a question but kept stopping herself. He was more concentrated on how it was almost evening and they'd only made a little more than half the distance he wanted to accomplish that day.

Kagome was painfully aware of how hungry she was. Her stomach rumbled as she walked and could think of nothing more than hunger. She hoped the demon lord couldn't hear the embarrassing noises her body was making.

She stumbled on her hurt ankle and knew she was going to fall. "Please stop!" Kagome yelled as she waved her hands around to try and catch her balance. Then she gasped, took in a hard intake of breath and tumbled to the grass.

"What is the problem Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked as he help her back to her feet by grabbing both her hands. 'There's that strange feeling again?' He thought as he felt the pin prickling sensation when his skin came in contact with the Miko's.

"I'm hungry. I can't function on empty. I'm like a car." Kagome rolled her eyes as she saw the demon lord raise an eyebrow at her in confusion not understanding her comparison.

He knew that humans couldn't survive without food but Sesshoumaru wasn't risking another incident like the pot one so he decided it best if he went hunting. Usually he would have just been like 'wait here and I'll bring it back' but he stopped himself when he remembered their problem.

"Get on." Sesshoumaru commanded the Miko as he offered his back for her to climb on to. He'd never had anyone ride on his back before- to use him like a pack animal- but had decided to take a page out of his half brother's book.

"What?" The Miko looked at Sesshoumaru in confusion. That was definitely a move she expected to come from Inu-Yasha but not from the demon lord.

"I'm going to need to go hunting but because of the chain your going to have to come with me while we leave Ah- Un here to wait so he doesn't scare off the game." Sesshoumaru gave her his reason without looking back.

Kagome shrugged before climbing on to the demon lord's back.

Sesshoumaru had taken only a couple steps before the Miko let out a yelp of pain and slithered to the ground. "I think I impaled myself on your armor?" Kagome complained as she checked over her left elbow for injury.

He groaned in frustration not wanting to waste anymore time as he unstrapped his armor and placed it beside Ah-Un. "Unless you'd rather carry on traveling and not eat I suggest you get on." Kagome quickly climbed on with no more complaint.

Before Sesshoumaru couldn't feel her body through his armor but now he could feel every curve which made him believe that his brother may have ulterior motives other than transportation.

Sesshoumaru waited to make sure the Miko had a strong hold on his body before bolting into the forest since she had to hold herself in place because he needed his only arm to hunt. In no time using his senses he'd managed to find a dear and kill it without the Miko even noticing being too jolted from his inhuman speed.

"I though we were going hunting?" Kagome asked in confusion as she noticed after the demon lord slowed down that they were heading back in the direction they'd left the two headed dragon in.

"We were and I did." Sesshoumaru held up the dear for the Miko's inspection. Kagome hid her head in the demon lords hair not wanting to look into its lifeless eyes.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why human females were so skirmish when it came to death. Most demoness' liked to dance in the blood of their kill.

Once they made it back to the clearing that Sesshoumaru had left the two headed dragon in he dropped the Miko before preparing the dear and putting it on the fire to cook.

Kagome keeping her eyes tightly closed the whole time. "Can I look now?"

"It is safe." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He didn't see why it was ok with her once it was skinned.

Sesshoumaru wanted to sigh as he watched the sun begin to set. They wouldn't be able to get very far before they would've had to stop again. 'I guess we'll be staying here for the night.'

Once the smell of the cooking dear started to waft Sesshoumaru had to try and control himself. Being able to go without food for a long period of time was necessary to learn when becoming a lord. It was all he could do to hide his emotions from the human under normal circumstances, he didn't think he could do it on an empty stomach.

Kagome was just about to bite into a piece of dear meat when she noticed Sesshoumaru's eye twitch. Kagome knew that she had only been traveling with the demon lord for a little under two days but she could swear she could read his slight facial expressions and body language better.

Right now, it was telling her that he was also probably was hungry as she was but was just too proud to admit it. "Do you want any?" Kagome offered a plate.

"No." Was the demon lords one syllable response.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. " I can tell that your almost dieing to have some meat. You haven't eaten a thing since you've been in my company. You know what, when was the last time you slept let alone eaten?" She questioned him curiously.

"…"

"I won't give you any till you tell me." Kagome threatened. She received no response for some time before the demon lord finally broke. It just smelt so good.

"About a week." Sesshoumaru admitted so the Miko would hand him the plate. He immediately started to devour it when it was in his hand.

"You know even though your this big bad demon you still need the same things as every other living creature on this planet to live and function properly. Food, rest, and air to breath…" Kagome berated the demon lord as he continued to eat. "We said that we were partners and they look after each other. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself any more. Tonight your going to sleep."

Sesshoumaru paused and gave the Miko a suspicious glare as she started to eat herself. How was she going to make him do that? "Not possible. Who's going to keep watch over the camp." Sesshoumaru made an excuse which the Miko immediately countered.

"Ah and Un can take turns keeping watch. If anything's wrong he'll wake us. Won't you?" Kagome turned her question to the two headed dragon. The demon lord glared as they both shook their heads in agreement.

"Traitors." Sesshoumaru mumble to himself low enough to be unheard. The Miko had only been traveling with him for two days and she'd already managed to turn his dragon against him.

The rest of the evening Sesshoumaru was cautious around the Miko but it seemed he wasn't cautious enough.

As soon as night hit, when Sesshoumaru had his back turned, Kagome managed to crash all her body weight into the demon lord and causing him to trip over the chain and her to tackle him to the ground.

The pair struggled for a couple of seconds. The demon lord tried to untangle himself but had no success. The silver chain jingled before Sesshoumaru stilled. "What are you trying to do?"

"I told you I was going to make you sleep and this is the best way that I came up with to accomplish it." Kagome answered still trying to keep the demon lord down on the ground; which if he actually tried to get up wouldn't stop him at all.

"Did you ever think of asking me?" Sesshoumaru raised an unbelievable eyebrow at the Miko.

"That was the first idea that I threw away knowing that you'd probably be too stubborn to listen. Now go to sleep." Kagome commanded as she rolled off of him to the side and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru just starred at the Miko for a couple minutes as her breathing started to slow before he finally decided to give into the demands of his body to function and closed his own eyes to sleep.

**...TBC**


	5. "Stay back. Back I say!"

Inu-Yasha raced through the trees always just in the demon slayers field of view so she could follow him. It had now grown dark as they'd traveled quite a distance and it was already late in the day by the time he'd picked up on the scent trail.

He didn't stop until he burst into a clearing where the trail seemed to end. The half demon looked around in confusion. The clearing seemed to be unoccupied until Inuyasha turned around only to see...

Sesshoumaru's companions sitting around a small fire; minus his older half brother and the Miko. Jaken's eyes grew to almost twice their usual size in surprise if that was possible while Rin had frozen eating with the meat half way to her mouth.

Both groups froze in surprise and just starred at each other until Sango arrived. She dismounted Kirara with Shippo on her shoulder. As she took in the scene all she could think was 'Oh god!' Knowing what was coming.

Once they all became unfrozen all hell broke those.

"Where is the Bastard?" Inuyasha yelled.

Rin dropped her food in surprise not use to hearing such vulgar language as her lord didn't swear or raise his voice. Just about the complete opposite of how her lords half brother seemed to act.

Sango came up behind Inu-Yasha and smacked him in the back of the head. "Language Inu-Yasha. There is a child present." She pointed out the little girl that always followed Sesshoumaru around though nobody knew why except maybe his half brother himself.

Jaken started to run in circles in a panic before coming to his senses and grabbing his staff of two heads coming to stand in front of the little girl in a defensive position. Knowing if any thing happened to her his lord would have his head. "What are you doing here?"

Inu-Yasha subconsciously from that moment on started to leave out his usual vulgar language. " Sesshoumaru came through here not long ago and he had my Miko with him. Where are they?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Jaken acted as if he didn't know. Loyal to his lord to the very end.

"Don't act dumb! Tell me where they went. I know you know." Inuyasha started to advance on him.

"Stay back. Back I say!" Jaken punctuated each word with a jab of his staff in the hanyou's direction.

When that didn't work he tried to use the staffs fire attack but because Inu-Yasha was wearing the robe of the fire rat he was immune to the attack and managed to grab the toad by the back of his kimono and suspended him in the air at eye level.

"Tell me." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the toad as he shook him for emphasize.

"Never!" Jaken shouted in an over dramatic way.

Sango sighed as she and Shippo watched Inu-Yasha and Jaken's idiotic behavior from the side lines as he tried to get information out of the toad demon in a ineffective way.

The demon slayer was just thinking of stepping in when she felt a tug on her kimono. She was confused for a second as she knew it wasn't the fox kit because he was on her shoulder until she looked down to see the little girl.

"Excuse me Miss, but do you mean lady Kagome?" Rin asked politely. No one noticed she had moved from her spot at the camp fire in all the chaos.

"Yes, do you know where they went?" Sango asked as she kneeled down to the girls level.

"No! Don't do it." Jaken yelled once he noticed what the girl was going to do.

"Shut up." Inu-Yasha whispered so the child couldn't hear with clenched teeth as he covered Jaken's mouth with his hand.

Rin just stuck her tongue out at the toad demon not noticing his situation before continuing. "Rin is not exactly sure where they are going but Lord Sesshoumaru told me that I had to wait for him here and he'd return once he's finished with what he's doing. He always returns for me so if you want to see him you can just wait here."

"Is that all?" Sango asked. The girl made a thinking face before being interrupted.

"Why does their scents disappear?" Inu-Yasha asked curious how they could just disappear.

Rin made a face as she examined Inu-Yasha in a very Sesshoumaru like manner crossing her arms before answering. "I'll tell you once you let master Jaken go. I don't think he can breath."

Inu-Yasha looked at the toad to see that his face had a slight blue tinge to it and dropped him. Jaken was too busy trying to catch his breath to continue arguing.

Once Rin was satisfied that master Jaken was ok she answered her lords half brothers question.

"Well they flew of course." She started to run around with her arms out like bird wings.

Inu-Yasha was afraid of that. It's be almost impossible to track them once they were in the air.

Sango was a little shocked at how this little girl could go from acting so mature to seemingly being care free. "On what?" She question as she'd only seen Sesshoumaru in his ball of light which she didn't think Kagome could survive in.

Rin stopped running to answer as she stood behind the demon slayer. "The main reason my lord came back was to fetch Ah-Un."

"That's that two headed dragon thing isn't it." Inu-Yasha more stated than asked as he waited for conformation and received an enthusiastic head nod from the little girl.

"Why would he need the dragon?" Shippo asked. Curious if his adopted mother was ok.

Rin hadn't noticed the fox kit till now. "Lady Kagome had injured her ankle and was having trouble walking. You should have seen her trying to get on the dragon. She is quite clumsy so my lord had to throw her on." Rin said as she tried to hide her giggles with her hands.

Well that sure sounds like Kagome thought Inu-Yasha.

"How'd she become injured?" Asked a frantic Shippo.

"They were only here for a short amount of time but Rin managed to ask my Lord. He said that it happened before he found the Miko. That she was dropped by an ogre and managed to hit a tree." The girl made a falling motion with her hands.

Sango and Shippo turned around and glared at Inu-Yasha who was looking a little guilty at this moment before snapping at them. "Oh come on it isn't completely my fault. We all have a part of the blame to take for not paying attention to Kagome."

They both couldn't disagree with that statement and shook their heads. "Well what do we do now?" Sango asked with her eyes closed in concentration still in her kneeled position even though the girl was no longer in front of her.

"I say we bring them with us and go back to fetch the Monk." Inu-Yasha said as he walked up beside the demon slayer and looked down at her.

"I don't think my lord would like that very much?" Rin said in worry as she helped Jaken back to his feet.

Inu-Yasha noticed Jaken was going to intervene so when the girl wasn't looking he swooped in behind knocking the toad demon unconscious with a silent bop to the head. He knew it was useless to try and convince the thing and it was for the best this way.

"You said that Sesshoumaru always comes for you. I'm sure that he can find you whether you're here or some where else. He's even better at tracking scents than I am." Inu-Yasha grudgingly admitted knowing it might just push the girl over the edge to come with them willingly.

When Shippo noticed Rin was still on the fence on her decision so he decided to intervene. He jumped from Sango's shoulder to stand in front of the girl. "It'll be fun. We could finally have someone our own age to play with."

"Ok!" Rin squealed as she hugged the cute fox kit while Shippo blushed in embarrassment. He wasn't expecting such a reaction from the girl that traveled with the stoic demon lord.

Once she released the kit she turned to confirm permission from the toad demon but gasped. "Oh no. What happened to master Jaken?"

"He's just…" Inuyasha had to pause to think of an excuse. "…napping. We better get going." He shrugged when Sango sent him a scathing look for lying to the child when he passed.

Rin didn't believe her lord's half brother because she wasn't that naive but she really wanted to go and knew master Jaken would probably try and stop her; so she let it slide and didn't ask any questions as they started to leave.

It was late in the night so the two children and Jaken slept on the back of the transformed Kirara as they followed back the path of broken trees that Inu-Yasha had left behind in his haste.

They decided it best to walk back even though flying was faster as to leave an easy trail for Sesshoumaru to follow once he decided to return for his pack. Hopefully with Kagome still with him.

"Are you sure this is such a great idea?" Sango whispered to not wake anyone as she lead the fire cat forward.

"Yeh!…" Sango shushed him as she noticed the sleepers start to stir at the noise so Inu-Yasha lowered his voice also to a whisper. "…We can't track them the way I was doing before, so, now my half brother has to come find us."

Sango had to admit it was an ingenious plan but this wasn't just any normal demon they were talking about but Sesshoumaru, demon lord of the western lands. She wondered what his reaction would be to all this.

Because of the slow speed they where traveling they didn't arrive back at the hot spring till the sun started to already rise. Inu-Yasha wondered where the monk was because he didn't see him anywhere so he decided to enter the hot spring area.

"Wait here and watch them." He instructed the demon slayer as he started to climb through the surrounding bushes.

"Like I'd want to see the monk naked." Sango snapped back in a whisper as she petted the fire cat knowing he could hear her anyways. Inu-Yasha smirked and rolled his eyes at the demon slayers response before emerging from the bushes.

He scoffed and put his hands on his hips in a very Kagome like way when he spotted the monk. "Miroku, what are you doing back in the hot spring this early in the morning?"

"I never left! I decided I'd stay in here until you guys got back. Where have you been. My fingers and toes are all wrinkled." Miroku splashed the water in frustration.

"You've been in there this whole time. Why didn't you get out after we didn't come back after a couple hours?" Inu-Yasha berated the monk loudly forgetting about needing to be quite.

"Because…" Before Miroku could answer he was cut off by a disturbance from the other side of the bushes by a familiar squawking voice.

Inu-Yasha winced knowing it was his fault before dashing to help. "Come on Miroku."

"What happened? Where am I? Where did you take me women?" Jaken was trying to hit Sango with his staff of two heads from the fire cats back by the time Inu-Yasha arrived. He took the staff away before using it to knock the toad unconscious once more.

Miroku was surprised once he arrived to see Sesshoumaru's two companions had joined there company. He looked around to see if the demon lord or Miko was anywhere in sight but found nothing. He opened and closed his mouth a couple time before stating. "You have a lot to fill me in on."

"Yeah." Inu-Yasha said before scratching his head.

o0 **o**

Sesshoumaru crashed through the forest in an unusually clumsy manner for a demon who was known for his grace.

Looking for his two headed dragon. Who had wondered off to a near by field after his master didn't head out at his usual ridiculously early time and thought it would get some grazing in.

He'd slept in. No, they'd slept in.

Sesshoumaru burst through the bushes once he managed to track his dragon down. He once again attempted to shake off the newly clingy Miko. It was too early in the morning for this.

"Get off." He turned around and attempted to yank his moko moko from where she was clutching his fur pelt to her chest with no sign of letting go any time soon.

When Sesshoumaru gave into sleeping last night after the Miko had rolled off of him he hadn't bothered to move away from her or thought about the implications that would arise from sleeping so close to someone that you are chained to.

He'd woken to find the Miko not only very, very close to him but clutching his moko moko like her very life depended on it with a grin spread across her face.

The reason he usually didn't sleep when he was not at his castle was because he was a deep sleeper. Which is why he didn't wake when they must've both moved in their sleep during the night.

"No! If I'd known before how comfy this thing was I would've jumped you/it the moment I set eyes on it way back when we were in your father's grave." Kagome emphasized her point by rubbing her face into the white fur.

She snickered to herself when she imagined instead of threatening the demon lord with an untransformed Tetsaiga. Throwing the dull blade to the ground and jumping his fluffy pelt while knocking him to the ground.

Sesshoumaru had to pause. The Miko seemed like she was implying something else but she stopped herself just in the nick of time. He decided to think it over later on when he was once again alone. Which would hopefully be soon.

"Release my pelt immediately." He tugged on it again but gave no warning. Hoping that if the Miko wasn't expecting it he might be able to slip it out of her hands. She has a pretty tight grip for a human women, thought Sesshoumaru when he had little success.

"How about we make a deal. I'll give you back your pelt if you promise me I can use it as a pillow tonight?" Kagome asked while trying to look over the fur at the demon lord in the eye.

Unsuccessfully may I add.

Kagome tried to blow the fur out of the way but then gave up and raised a questionable eye brow instead which was the only part of her face that was visible to the demon lord at the moment.

"You mean, if, we are still together." Sesshoumaru smirked before carrying on to where he'd spotted Ah-Un not to far away.

"What do you mean?" Kagome followed the demon lord in a dazed confused state. They were magically chained together and unable to separate. Of course they'd be together.

"If we hurry and make very few stops. We should be able to reach the elder's castle by early this evening. The trip is only suppose to take half a day but you have managed to stretch it out to over two. Hopefully the chain will be removed with no trouble and we can go our separate ways." Sesshoumaru explained without bothering to look back at her because he knew all he'd see was a walking pile of fur.

Kagome was for some reason finding it hard to believe that by later that same day they'd would be separated from each other. Even though they'd only been attached for less than even a week it felt like forever for her. She found the prospect of being able to be alone again weird now.

She was snapped back to reality when she felt a tug from Sesshoumaru. "Well are you going to release it to me now?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and held the fur farther away out of his reach. "I will if you promise me to have the use of your fur pelt as a pillow if we aren't separated. I was just going to ask for one night but since you think we'll be free of each other so soon. I'm going to go for the rest of the time we are trapped together." Actually able to make eye contact while standing side ways to him.

She reached her hand out for the demon lord to shake. Not knowing if he'd actually know what to do with it.

Sesshoumaru stopped when he reached Uh-Un's side and whipped around to look at the Miko. He didn't really contemplate it before giving his answer. Thinking that it would never happen again. "Deal." He shook the Miko's out stretched hand after giving it a questionable look but figuring out the purpose behind it.

"Now get on." Sesshoumaru demanded as soon as he let go of the Miko's hand. Pointing to the dragon who had been watching their interaction together with slight interest but more in their food.

She gave Sesshoumaru a glare before dropping the pelt and stomping over to Ah-Un. He picked it up and examined it for damage while picking bits of dirt out of it.

Kagome stopped when she reached the creature. Trying to contemplating how would be the best way to get on it. Last time didn't go so well as she could remember.

She decided to just attempt to clamber up onto the dragon when she received a look from Sesshoumaru that basically said 'You are useless and I don't know how my idiot half brother put up with you depending on him so much'.

At least that's how Kagome took it to mean but really it was just a blank stare but even those from the demon lord had a lot of power behind them.

She tried but it was like climbing a sheer wall, and an unproductive use of their time. The beast seemed to offer no opposition, but waited passively.

Sesshoumaru was enjoying watching the Miko suffer for her stubbornness of not wanting to ask for his help. He was surprised though when Ah put it's head towards the ground and shook its at the Miko.

Kagome was a little confused at first until she realized it wanted her to use it as a means of getting up. She put one foot on the top of Ah's head while grabbing onto the top of the saddle with both hands.

She shook her own head to signal she was ready before Ah raised it's head which gave her enough leverage to swing her leg up and over. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a pleased look about what she just accomplished all by her self without him.

Well maybe Ah helped a little bit.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the right head before leading the dragon with the smirking Miko on it thinking one thought. 'Traitor.'

They traveled through the woods in complete and utter silence. The only sound being the dragons heavy foot steps… Kagome couldn't stand it. She needed to do something to pass the time.

Sesshoumaru was just thinking how the Miko wasn't that bad of a travel companion when she was quite and not trying to make his life a living hell when she broke the pleasant silence for him.

Kagome had decided the best thing to do was to make conversation. "So how long is it going to take until we reach our destination."… to all questions and statements he made no reply.

All Sesshoumaru did was slightly turn his head and raise an eye brow at her.

'Right. Using a question he already answered for you no more than an hour ago isn't a very good conversation starter.' Kagome reprimanded herself and tried to think of something else when she remembered a question she had been itching to ask since they headed out.

"So why are we walking today instead of you know, Flying?" Kagome asked as she was hit on the shoulder by a plant over hanging the path and tried to swat it out of the way in annoyance.

"Ah-Un and I are walking while you are riding for one." Sesshoumaru pointed out while continuing to follow the path.

"That's a technicality. You know what I mean and you still haven't answered my question." Kagome waved his point away.

Sesshoumaru stopped moving, turned, and stared at her, as if he were examining something quite unpleasant a very long way away. Before stating straight forward. "No flying zone."

Now it was Kagome's turn to raise an eye brow. "You have those here?" It was like back home where there are places air planes aren't aloud to fly through. The demon shook his head before continuing walking. "You demon's are way ahead of your time. I can say that."

Kagome put a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said when Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her in a suspicious way. Wondering what she meant by that statement.

'Right he doesn't know I'm from the future.' She reprimanded herself again and decided it would be best to stay quite for a while.

Kagome almost feel off of the dragon she had taken to lounging on in her boredom when Sesshoumaru gave it the signal to stop suddenly. "Hey!" Kagome yelled in annoyance but all he did was lean down to observe an area in the path. Almost like their was an invisible line he couldn't pass. He narrowed his eyes.

Before Kagome even had a chance to ask what was going on Sesshoumaru popped back up. "Well stop here for a break."

Kagome was a little shocked. She didn't even have to yell at him like normal but she wasn't complaining at the moment. She slipped off the side with a little help from Ah to the ground.

She was happily eating when she noticed Sesshoumaru was talking to Un. The dragon then turned and started to leave once the demon lord dismissed it and he started to walk back towards her.

She wasn't worried though knowing it would be back. "Are you sending them to get something to eat?" Kagome asked before taking another bite.

"I'm sending Ah-Un back to Rin and Jaken." She almost spit out her mouthful of food at his response.

"What do you mean you're sending them away!" Kagome looked up just in time to see Ah-Un form a cloud under their feet and fly away. If she wasn't injured Kagome would've run after the beast screaming at them to come back.

"Why?" Kagome whined as she put her cup of noodles down and pouted.

"We are about to enter the elder's lands and only high level demons and their retainers are aloud to enter." Sesshoumaru explained. Hoping and praying she'd go quietly.

"Then what about me. I'm no demon. High level or not." Kagome questioned his logic in that statement..

"Some would beg to differ." Sesshoumaru murmured to himself under his breath. Accounting her atrocious behavior earlier.

"Did you say something?" Kagome asked but he quickly shook his head.

"I have special permission for you to enter." Sesshoumaru reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll and handed it to the Miko.

Kagome opened it and started to scan the content. Her face feel and she sighed in exasperation. "The female! They refer to me as, the female, in this scroll. I'm used to being the called the Miko but they just had to go a notch lower. How come no demons know my name it isn't that hard."

She put air quotes every time she said the word 'female' or 'Miko'. She stood up in frustration. Threw the scroll on the ground and stomped on it.

Unluckily with her injured ankle.

Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as the Miko tensed up. Let off a small squeak before grabbing her foot in pain then proceeded to fall over on her side.

He walked over to stand by the Miko. "You better get over the pain because we are proceeding on foot from here." She dropped her head back down in frustration after she had raise it to look at him while he talked.

He just looked at her like he expected her to immediately listen to his command…

But she just looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean like walk. On this ankle. I don't think so." Kagome glared and scowled at him from her place on the ground.

The Miko just sat on the ground like a stump. Making no effort to get up. They started a little starring match and surprisingly Sesshoumaru was the first one to break under the pressure.

"You'll have to move some time." Sesshoumaru pointed out. "Or I could carry you the rest of the way." He suggested hoping to appease to the Miko's stubborn tendencies and hate of being boxed into the stereotype of the damsel in distress.

He knew his plan had worked when all he had to do was give the chain a little tug before she stood and they started to move again.

Sesshoumaru followed after the Miko who left with a hobble, wincing at every step. Mumbling under her breath about a certain sadistic egotistical inu demon bastard who enjoyed seeing her in pain.

They both stepped over the invisible line. Continuing to grow closer to their destination not knowing they were now under close observation from the shadows.

 ...TBC

 


	6. Downward

Kagome was dragging her feet. Forcing herself to continue to walk. The pain from her leg had dulled in strength but was continual.

She cursed inside her head. 'It's just around the corner he said. Just a little further MY ASS!'

They'd crossed the line to the Elders lands what felt like hours ago for Kagome but every time she'd ask where they close yet the demon lord would just say almost. Raising her hopes only to dash them when there was no sign of a grand castle on the horizon line within the next half an hour.

Or any sign of another life form for that matter.

Originally she asked him 'Are we there yet?' But as soon the words left her mouth the demon lord gave her look to never say that string of words in the same sentence ever again.

Sesshoumaru tried his best to ignore the insults that came his way that the Miko at the end of the chain had let slip from her inner tirade. One that stood out to him was 'Gift of a kidnapped injured women.' He had to wonder how the girl came up with these things but he guessed that was kind of how the situation started out as.

Kagome was falling behind. Her misery at the situation she found herself in was draining her energy. She knew that if it wasn't for the chain that the demon lord would be leaving her behind in his dust.

What really bugged her though was that she managed to hit every tinny obstacle that came into her path while Sesshoumaru seemed to just glide over them. Ever stick or pine cone left her stumbling after him. She even thought she felt something in her shoe.

The last straw though was when she tripped over a root protruding from a tree. Right in the middle of the path. Kagome let off a growl of annoyance. Kicked the tree and crossed her arms before sliding to a rest at the base.

Sesshoumaru back tracked when he realized the Miko wasn't following him any more. He came to tower over and just glared at her while she ignored him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm sitting down." Kagome snapped.

"Stand up." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Why should I? We've been walking for hours and I don't think we're going to make it by nightfall so why don't we just make camp for the night?" Kagome let out her frustration on the demon lord as she took off her left shoe and managed to shake out five pebbles. Repeat, FIVE.

"It's only been about three hours and the Elder's castle is just at the bottom of that ridge." He pointed. Sesshoumaru knew that the Miko was just tired and irritated so he wasn't holding this event against her unlike the other ones. Which she did completely of her own free will.

Kagome looked at where the ground slowly began to drop off not to far away. "Why should I believe you this time. I'll just be disappointed again." She turned back and narrowed her eyes at him.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, just signaled with his head for her to take a look. He knew it was only an amount of time before the Miko's curiosity ate away at her from the inside out. '3... 2... 1.'

Kagome scrambled to her feet using the tree to support herself before limping towards the edge. She held her breath at the sight that greeted her and didn't release it again until she sensed that the demon lord had come to stand directly behind her.

"You believe me now?"

Kagome knew that there was a confident smirk across Sesshoumaru's face even though she couldn't see it. There, not to far from the bottom of the hill was one of the most beautiful castles Kagome had every had the privilege to set eyes on in person.

Sesshoumaru stopped her from continuing down the hill by grabbing her upper arm. "Before we enter I have some words of safety for you. Do not make a scene and let your anger get a hold of you. Know matter what anyone says. It'll only alert the guards. Try also to stay as close to me as possible."

"I don't think we need to worry about being separated. Well that is the whole point of coming here right." Kagome shook the chain so it made a jingling sound to get her meaning across.

He paused beside her to make sure she was listening. "I know how to act respectively when I need to." Kagome said in exasperation to assure him.

Sesshoumaru continued on their downward journey with Kagome following after him. It wasn't until then that she realized her problem. She hadn't even thought about it until now.

The farther they got down the hill the steeper it got. She had been having a harder time just traveling on flat ground with her ankle the way it was. Now they were throwing in a steep hill to boot.

Kagome had to try and steady herself. 'I'm not going to fall.' She had to ensure herself.

She would give anything for that crutch Sesshoumaru had made her now. Kagome had assured him that she didn't need it anymore and was going to stick to her point even now.

When Sesshoumaru had turned around on their first night together she had thrown it in the fire and enjoyed watching it burn. The stupid thing was annoying and always dug into her arm pit. She found it easier to walk around without it anyways.

Except maybe now.

She just wanted it to end. This felt like the longest hill in her life.

The grass was very long and green. Still with each step she took she found it harder to keep her footing. Kagome wasn't going to let him win. Sesshoumaru had bet her that she'd regret doing that later.

And Kagome had. But Sesshoumary didn't need to know that.

They seemed to have a betting problem. Kagome didn't even know why they did it. There was never actually any set out prize to the winner or any task the loser had to perform. Maybe it was just the satisfaction of gloating about the other being in the wrong and you being in the right then rubbing it in their face. Well she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

While Kagome contemplated their actions she forgot about the action she should be focusing her whole attention on. Making it to the bottom of the hill safely.

They had actually only made a couple feet down the hill no matter what Kagome thought. She was snapped back to attention when she felt herself sliding. The grass was wet for some unknown reason so it felt like there was morning dew on it.

She panicked once she realized what was happening. When Kagome tried to gain her footing again her injured ankle gave out for a second causing her to trip herself.

Kagome hit the ground knocking the wind out of herself. The hill was so steep that gravity started to take it's toll and she started to roll. She tried to change her direction but had no control over her bodies movement.

'Watch...!" She attempted to warn Sesshoumaru but it was too late by that point. Before Kagome knew it she had crashed right into his feet knocking them right from under him.

Sesshoumaru hadn't seen it coming. His full attention was on thinking what to say when he was actually in the elders presence to convince him to remove the chain. He wasn't actually putting any brain power into walking down the hill because who couldn't complete such a trivial task.

Apparently the Miko.

He only rolled a foot or so before he managed to stop his downward spiral by grabbing some of the long grass. His success didn't last long though when his hand was jolted by the chain as the Miko continued to roll causing the grass to rip right out of the ground.

Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes before continuing his decent.

They both began to roll down the hill together. Kagome had given up trying to stop herself realizing it just hurt more when she reached her arm away from her body.

Sesshoumaru noticed how much damage the fall was doing to the Miko. So she wouldn't get any more hurt he wrapped his own arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body to shield her from harm.

It was the least he could do for getting her in this situation. The fall would cause him no harm in the end anyways. He wasn't angry with her for this and almost expected it to happen subconsciously in the back of his mind.

They just kept rolling until near the bottom they slid to a stop.

Kagome was just glad that they had finally stopped moving so she hadn't noticed the situation she was in until Sesshoumaru shifted. When they'd stopped rolling he'd landed right on top of her and had to use his arm to support his body weight so he wouldn't crush her.

Once the demon lord was back on his feet it left Kagome on the ground just realizing the full implications of what had just happened. She was a little shocked and mortified before letting off a deep blush.

Suddenly a demon marked stripped hand appeared in her line of vision pulling her up to her feet.

"I guess this is what I get for being attached to such a clumsy human." Sesshoumaru commented to himself before moving on to the entrance of the castle.

Kagome was still in such a state of confusion she didn't catch his jab at her and just followed after him silently.

.0.

Kagome was so embarrassed she couldn't even look in Sesshoumaru's general direction. Her heart was still pounding from the fall. She needed a chance to calm down from the adrenalin rush and embarrassment.

Her blush was still strongly in place as they walked. Kagome couldn't believe how clumsy she was on the hill to have let that happen. She was horrified after she repeated the event in her head.

Kagome was snapped back into reality after bouncing off of the demon lord's hard bone armored back. It's hard not to bump into someone when you're attached to them. Receiving only a pause and glance over his shoulder from Sesshoumaru before he carried on forward towards their destination.

Kagome decided to concentrate on his feet instead so as not to have a repeat performance, enabling her to still avoid direct eye contact. Hopefully the hill event would never to be mentioned again by either of them in the presence of others.

The guards recognized Sesshoumaru as the Western lord who had come and gone only a few days before and signaled for the gate to be opened. The sound of a heavy chain moving snapped Kagome back to reality. Who was too busy going over the event in her head that she didn't notice they had already reached the front gate.

After Kagome accessed her surrounding she noticed the two guards expressions. You could tell they were trying very hard not to laugh by the tense muscles in their faces. 'Oh great, witnesses.' She thought sarcastically as her blush reddened more.

Sesshoumaru sent the two guards a look daring them to say anything.

They managed to keep their faces stern until Sesshoumaru passed them by before giving into their amused looks. Kagome was sure that they made quit an amusing sight for them. Watching the respected demon lord of the west being pushed and rolled down a hill by a young woman no less.

Kagome knew that they were just waiting for Sesshoumaru to be out of earshot before giving into their laughter. She was sure if it was just her they wouldn't care about being polite but laughing in Sesshoumaru's face is a sure death sentence.

She glance back at the hill before it was out of site to see how good of a view they had. Only to see that not only were they in perfect view for the guards but they had left a trail behind in the tall grass showing where their fall had begun and ended.

Kagome was surprised she wasn't left more dizzy after seeing the shear size of the hill and still able to walk in a straight line.

.

On the other side of the gate there was a large courtyard where there was one of the Elder's advisers in training waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru. May I please have your transcript for your companion?" He asked with a slight bow of his head as it was impolite for a servant to make direct eye contact with someone of such a high station on a first meeting.

"Hn." Was the only acknowledgment Sesshoumaru made before reaching into his right houri sleeve and handing over the now crumpled document from the miko's previous tirade.

The servant only raised an eye brow but did not question the transcripts condition as it was not a servant's place to but Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in the Miko's direction as an answer to his expression.

"Follow me, my lord." He signaled with his hand without even opening and reading the documents content.

They were guided down so many different halls on the way to their destination you would be sure to get lost if you tried to find your own way out again without guidance. It was set up like a maze for a strategic defense system.

Kagome couldn't help but admire all of the fine interior decorations. There must have been artifacts from all over the world; suits of armor, paintings, and carpets. Some she recognized their nation of origin and others she didn't.

She wondered where they got all the funds to pay for the artifacts. 'Did demons pay taxes?' Kagome mused to herself. She didn't imagine so after spending time with Koga's tribe.

The air about the place changed when they turned into a long wide corridor that was plain compared with the others before. It held no grand artifacts but only chairs that held ten immaculately dressed demonesses.

Once Sesshoumaru came into sight the ten ladies scrambled to make themselves more presentable, in what looked like to Kagome, in provocative poses. Using their fans to appear more mysterious showing just their eyes and draping them selves over the furniture.

Kagome felt very self conscious to be surrounded on both sides by them. The ladies batted there eye lashes at Sesshoumaru but once he passed their position their eyes turned to steel. Glaring her down with a warning. The hall felt very hot and muggy making her feel uncomfortable physically as well as mentally.

Kagome didn't know why but she had a possessive feeling come on. 'I don't like him that way.' She berated herself for her flare of jealousy.

Sesshoumaru knew how competitive ladies of the court could be when he came to finding a powerful mate. Sometimes going as far to team off with another demoness to take out their strongest competition before turning on each other and ripping the other to pieces.

He had never been enticed by the shows that the ladies of the court would put on that had trapped many before him. Sesshoumaru never gave them any attention or led them on by even glancing their direction.

Sesshoumaru wasn't looking for a mate and if he was this wouldn't be the place he would come looking for one. He would be out searching on the battle field. For who would want a pampered little princess connected to them for the rest of their life in body, mind, and soul.

Out of the corner of his eye he managed to catch the dirty looks the Miko was receiving and he didn't like them. It seemed they had found their common prey for the competition of his affection.

Kagome was surprised when she was hurled to Sesshoumaru's side by a strong tug on the chain. He put his arm protectively over her shoulder making her feel much more secure in her unfamiliar environment.

After they left that hall to walk down only one more before they reached a large red carved door which the adviser opened that led into a small room with an even larger royal blue door with two guards at the entry way.

"Your must stay here while I announce your arrival." The rookie adviser cautioned with his hands. He had a nervous expression that Sesshoumaru caught. He put his nose to the air and caught a scent that he recognized.

Sesshoumaru took his arm off of Miko's shoulders and pushed right passed the advisor without stopping. The guards tried to stop him but ended up being pushed out of the way while Sesshoumaru threw open the door catching the Elder in the middle of a meeting with a dark figure.

They both stopped speaking. The Elder had a nervous expression at the sight of the other demon lord and started to back up towards another exit while the tall dark figure got a mischievous expression and gave a smirk.

"Hello Sesshoumaru. So nice to see you again my old friend."

**..TBC**


	7. Diabolical Shizaru

o0o

"East?" Sesshoumaru said with a hint of surprise in his tone. Letting the door slip from his fingers just allowing the Miko to squeeze in to stand behind him before the door closed on her.

The guards came in to take them away but were signaled to leave by the strange demon that Sesshoumaru seemed to be familiar with. Kagome wasn't sure what their relationship was but judging by the look Sesshoumaru was giving him it resembled the one he had with Inu-Yasha.

He hated them but would put up with them when he had to.

Sesshoumaru walked farther into the room with the Miko following. "Shizaru, what is your business here?" He demanded as the other stayed quite with an amused look.

"He's getting away!" Kagome pointed out the elder leaving through a side door that she caught out of the corner of her eye. She moved to go after him.

"We have bigger fish to fry." Sesshoumaru put his arm out to stop her from moving further.

Kagome got the message from him that she should just stand back and stay quite. Her mind began to wonder to observed the other dai-yokia.

He was wearing a kaiso kimono with a dark blue haori and green hakama with a black sash as well as socks with zori sandals. It seemed to her that this demon was the complete opposite of Sesshoumaru in appearance.

Where Sesshoumaru had long hair this demon had short. Where his hair was white the others was black His eyes appeared black when in the shadows but in the light were purple in color and was also much closer to her height. He had tanned skin instead of the pale porcelain Sesshoumaru sported.

A giant smirk appeared on his face. He was also very open with his expressions.

"Now I'll ask you again, Shizaru. What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru noticed that East's attention was not on him but centered in the area beside him where the Miko stood. He didn't like the way the other was leering at her. His eyes moving from her feet and up her legs while the miko was oblivious to it.

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of the Miko blocking her from view snapping East back to attention.

"I see that you have accomplished the mission I sent you on." Shizaru commented in an amused voice.

"What do you mean 'I' sent you on? Sesshoumaru responded putting emphasized on the one word.

East didn't answer his question. "Now to finish the transaction by handing over my miko." Shizaru demanded extending a hand forward.

Sesshoumaru felt the Miko clutch onto the top of his empty sleeve from behind. "What do you want with the Miko?" He demanded.

Shizaru scoffs and crosses his arms and takes a step forward. "What wouldn't I want with her? Would be the better question. Who wouldn't want a powerful miko who can sense the shikon jewel shards and she's beautiful too. (which is just a bonus.)"

Sesshoumaru could hear the Miko behind him mumbling she wanted to go home.

East continued to explain his plan in good old evil fashion. "You asked what I wanted with her. I want to make her my mate."

Sesshoumaru thought that when he agreed to do this that they would use her for what they needed and set her free again. What he was promised to bring the Miko here for wasn't worth her freedom. She reminded him of Rin and wasn't that bad once you got to know her. When she stayed quite at least.

"I've decided this agreement isn't in my best interest and will have to deal with my problem on my own." Sesshoumaru calmly stated.

"You see that's why I added the chain to this equation. So you couldn't back out! You see only I can remove it." East boasted while shaking his finger in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Sesshoumaru's tempter started to flare. He couldn't believe what a stupid situation he got himself into. He started to back up slowly towards the exit. Pushing the Miko back with him as he went.

"Where are going?" Shizaru demanded.

"I think I can make other arrangements." Sesshoumaru made a departing remark before grabbing Kagome around the waist and charging the exit.

Sesshoumaru managed to throw open both doors and make it to the hall before he was reprimanded by the guards. It seemed when the elder had left he warned the guards about the situation and they decided to set up a barricade at each end of the hall. Trapping them in the middle.

He didn't want to fight so many trained guards without knowing his limit with the chain and risk injuring the Miko. Sesshoumaru ran farther down the hall and jumped through a paper screen balcony leading outside.

The Miko squeaked when they hit.

Once he landing on the lawn outside he could hear guards shouting and running in their direction being surrounded on both sides. He looked both ways and didn't see any way to exit but up.

"Hold on and prepare your self." Sesshoumaru whispered into the miko's ear as not to alert the guards to his action. Kagome rapped her arms tight around his neck and closed her eyes tight.

Sesshoumaru enveloped himself in a ball of light and shot off into the sky.

.

"You let them get away!" Lord Shizaru of the Eastern lands yelled at the elder and his inferior guard force in his opinion berating them on their uselessness.

"We are moving out. The Western lord and the miko must be found." Shizaru ordered his men. They all mounted their horses and road out. The Elder and his staff weren't sad to see him go.

The name I actually picked comes from the three wise monkeys that embody the proverb

**o0o  
**

The ball of light zoomed through the sky traveling quite a distance away before finally descending and landing in an empty field lighting the evening into day before dispersing.

Kagome stumbled a step away from Sesshoumaru before gravitating back towards him, panting. Needing something to hold onto to be able to keep her footing because she was so dizzy.

Sesshoumaru just raise an eyebrow at her weird actions. Standing straight as always like he didn't just almost travel faster than the speed of light.

"Never do that again without a proper warning." Kagome mumbled angrily trying to get a better grip on his sleeve because she was slipping to the ground.

"I did warn you." Sesshoumaru stated as a fact and not a question. Scratching his head in confusion with his claw thinking how humans were strange creatures.

"You did say prepare yourself but you didn't specify WHAT FOR!" Kagome glared at him and the demon lord ignored her as if she said nothing at all.

"Where are we anyway? Is it even safe here?" Kagome questioned looking both ways. It just looked like a normal field in the middle of no ware to her but there must be a reason that he picked it if they traveled so far.

They may not have been in that ball for more than ten minutes but at that speed they must be far away from the Elder's castle.

"The safest place you can be." Sesshoumaru stated proudly.

Kagome waited for a reason that didn't seem forthcoming any time soon. She signaled with her hand for him to continue because she was too out of breath to voice it out loud.

"The Western Lands." Sesshoumaru claimed like a proud papa who was introducing his new born child for the first time.

Kagome shook her head in exasperation. 'Of course he would bring us to his own territory.' Sesshoumaru's a dog demon and canines always feel most secure when at home.

"So that was the eastern lord you mentioned earlier, right?" Kagome questioned as she let go of him to go sit on a near by rock.

"Yes. I've known Shizaru since I was a pup. His father and mine used to bring us both to war meetings to supposedly play together but all he ever did was play pranks on me and others." Sesshoumaru stood with a thoughtful expression.

"I thought all the lords had a symbol on their foreheads marking them as the leader of their lands. I didn't see any mark on his forehead, did you?" Kagome questioned.

"I have only ever seen the mark on him once. One war meeting he decided to stand in the middle of the table and pants himself in front of the lords and Elder."

"He MOONED them." Kagome responded in surprise. Sesshoumaru looked up at his own mark when she said that in confusion. "Never mind that, so his marks on his butt. What is it?"

"It's a sun of course. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. We are predetermined to be opposites." Sesshoumaru responded like he was taught that from birth.

Kagome leaned back and closed her eyes. "He explained why he wanted me but why would he get you involved in all this? You say you've known him for along time so he must know how skilled you are? And what about the Elder?"

"My observation is that Shizaru is trying to start a war. There are four lords in all. I am rumored, which has never been proven for we have never fought each other, to be the strongest. If he takes me out first the plan will probably be for the other two to surrender under his rule. The Elder was probably threatened to take his side in all this, or die."

"Woe, diabolical." Kagome commented just to say something as she thought what he said over.

"What?" Sesshoumaru said in confusion. 'Why is the Miko always use such weird words'.

"Diabolical means to show your cunning, ingenuity, or wickedness." Kagome sprouted off the dictionary meaning.

"Whatever. We can't do anything about that situation until we fix our own." Sesshoumaru dismissed the word as the Miko's foolishness and started to pace as he thought of a way to remove the chain and solve their problem.

"I have an idea." Kagome stated. Sesshoumaru stopped pacing to listen to her idea to humor her. "I think that we should have Totosai take a look at it."

"That would never work." Sesshoumaru immediately dismisses her idea without even thinking about the possibilities and began to pace again.

"Fine then. I'm just going to set up camp while you try and think up an ingenious plan all by your self if my idea's are so useless." Kagome raised her voice in frustration and had to keep following him with her head back and forth because he was pacing so fast.

Kagome huffed and stomped over to her bag to get her sleeping bag and matches. After she had the camp fire going she boiled some water she had in a bottle for ramen while she waited.

She wasn't worried, Kagome thought as she slurped her noodles. He'd give into her eventually. All she had to do is play the waiting game. She knew how stubborn Inu-Yasha could be and Sesshoumaru couldn't be that different.

It had grown dark by the time Sesshoumaru decided to finally sit down.

"Are you ready to listen to my idea now?" Kagome asked in a disinterested tone while poking the camp fire with a stick.

"Totosai would run away at the first sight of me like he always does. He's afraid of me." Sesshoumaru stated his reason.

"Like he doesn't have a reason to be." Kagome responds sarcastically giving him a blank look and crossing her arms.

Sesshoumaru just got a satisfied proud look on his face. You could see the situations of terror he inflicted on the old sword maker replaying across his eyes.

"Stop that!" Kagome demanded wiping the expression off his face and putting the mask back up.

"Now he may be afraid of you but he loves me." Kagome reassured. Well maybe she was over stretching with the love part but he at least liked her.

She wouldn't have been able to tell before but after being in his company constantly for a couple days she was able to read Sesshoumaru's body language. It was all in his hands and shoulders. His shoulders were an inch lower than usual and his hands were laying lax at his side.

"We'll leave in the morning." Sesshoumaru gave in begrudgingly to her whims. He managed to come up with no better ideas. Shizaru said that only he could remove it and after already trying everything in his power before, he believed him.

Kagome couldn't help but give a small squeal at her accomplishment and a whoop of excitement. "Ok, now that we have that settled hand over your mokomoko so that I can get some sleep." She said with a yawn and put both her arms out to receive the heavy fur pelt.

"Why should I do something like that?" Sesshoumaru asked turning around so he wasn't looking the Miko in the face.

Kagome's happy expression disappeared to frustrated. "Don't you remember our deal? If we weren't separated and still together you have to let me use your fur pelt as a pillow the rest of the time we're attached."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sesshoumaru lied, trying a last ditch effort to get out of it.

"We SHOOK ON IT!" Kagome yelled in frustration finally braking Sesshoumaru's resolve.

She wasn't prepared for the item of digression to hit her in the face. It managed to knock her to the ground but luckily she landed on her sleeping bag. She decided to just stay put and give into her exhaustion.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru." Came the muffled greeting from the talking pile of fur.

Not even waiting for his reply the Miko's breathing evened out as she feel into a deep sleep.

"Good night." Sesshoumaru whispered his reply before loosening his poster into a slouch. There was no one to witness his show of exhaustion. It had been a very long day even for him. He almost dragged his feet over to the nearest tree before sliding down to the base.

How come it's only been since he's met the miko that he can sleep almost every night. Is it because she's so hard to keep up with or does he find her presence comforting. He'd think about it in the morning Sesshoumaru thought as his eyelids slid shut.

...TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name I actually picked comes from the three wise monkeys that embody the proverb. "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil". There is actually a forth monkey that is forgotten that symbolizes the principle of "do no evil". He can actually be depicted as protecting his genitals. Each has a name and the fourth is Shizaru… You know because my character does the opposite.


	8. Trepidation

**o0o**

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru who seemed to know the way to Totosai's dwelling very well in her opinion. She wondered how many times before the demon lord had gone and demanded another sword to be made by the old smith.

What she couldn't understand was why Sesshoumaru was walking so slow. Which was really weird for him because he seemed to like to get from point A to point B as fast as possible. She was having trouble staying behind him and kept walking into the lead by accident which wouldn't be a problem if she knew how to get to where they were going.

"Sesshoumaru why are we walking?" Kagome asked and only received a raised eyebrow from the demon lord for her question. "You know instead of flying on your cloud or using your flying bubble, because then we could be there within the hour." She tried to make her point by acting out the actions by using her arms.

Sesshoumaru developed an annoyed look on his face. "It isn't a flying bubble."

'That's the only part that he caught out of my tirade.' Kagome thought to herself with a huff. "Looks like a bubble to me." She responded just to annoy him.

"We can't fly using my cloud because it is too easy to be spotted and I'm sure that Shizaru already has search parties out looking for us so we would only be able to use my 'flying bubble ' as you like to call it, which you didn't seem to like very much the last time."

Kagome thought Sesshoumaru had good reasons for not flying now but just had to send him a look just screaming 'What about the speed.'

"And the reason we are walking so slow is because I'm trying to put off the inventible failure of the purpose of this journey." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You mean your stalling by walking so slow." Kagome said in surprise. " No matter how slow you walk it still isn't going to change Totosai's answer to our problem. Wow, you're acting like a human." Kagome tacked on the end in a mumble of contemplation on the emotion the demon lord was giving off.

Sesshoumaru froze on the spot, tensed, turned on his heel and gave the Miko the worst glare he could manage.

"Ok! Ok! You aren't anything like us weak humans. You are a big and scary man eating demon. Happy!" Kagome placated and rolled her eyes. "Gods, don't have a cow over it!"

"Actually a cow sounds good right about now." Sesshoumaru responded snapping back to his normal regal relaxed poster at that comment.

"What?" Kagome said in confusion.

"I haven't eaten since the camp fire two days ago." Sesshoumaru answered.

"You're hungry?" Kagome finally came to the right conclusion as she watched the demon lord look both ways like a cow would magically appear at his command. She had a feeling that she should be remembering something important but couldn't put her finger on it and just put it away in the back of her mind to ponder later.

"I don't think there are any cows in this area and we don't have time to waist to go on a separate mission to go look for one. How about we get you a cow after we talk to Totosai?" Kagome really didn't want to watch the demon devourer a poor defenseless animal but she didn't think there were any around, right. Hopefully they never came across one.

"Fine then. Come here so that we can get there as fast a possible." Sesshoumaru commanded as he started to gather his yokai.

"What like fly in the bubble again. No way." Kagome refused. "Just start walking faster and lead the way." She signaled with her hand for him to get moving.

Sesshoumaru powered down and made a face to Kagome resembled a pout before walking in the apparent direction of Totosai's cave at his normal fast pace that she could never keep up with… and she was so glad.

Kagome would never tell him to slow down again.

They were at the half way point to Totosai's according to Sesshoumaru when Kagome asked about ten minutes ago when she felt two jewel shards coming towards then fast. Like unbelievably fast.

'Oh no. Koga.' Kagome didn't think she could handle the wolf demon right now so she thought of an escape plane. Sesshoumaru was surprised when all a sudden he had the miko glued to his left side. He stopped moving.

"What do you think you are doing? Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I'm tired of walking. Go ahead and use your giant bubble. I'm ready." Kagome made a meager excuse and closed her eyes tight to prepare herself for the uncomfortable feeling of having too much pressure pressed down on her.

"Awe, you changed your mind." Sesshoumaru said in understanding before he quickly shot off to travel the rest of the distance to Totosai's.

Just before Koga slid into the area of their previous location.

.

Sesshoumaru landed a short distance away so that Totosai couldn't sense his yokai. They walked the rest of the way and stopped behind a rock when a cave came into view.

"That's it?" Kagome asked in a whisper. Sesshoumaru gave a little nod in confirmation that was hardly noticeable. If it was her, she wouldn't pick a volcanic gas land for her home but she guessed for a fire demon he was living the dream.

"We should come from the side so he won't be able to see you till it's too late." Kagome suggested. He agreed with her plane. "Age before beauty. Oh, wait. Your both." Kagome said sarcastically as she signaled with her hand that he should go down first.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her but didn't deem that statement worth commenting on.

They moved down the embankment and into position. Kagome signaled for the demon lord to wait there as she peeked around the corner. She couldn't see anything because the cave was so dark.

"Totosai?" Kagome yelled. Calling the old sword smith out. She heard shuffling from within.

"Kagome is that you? Where's lord Inu-Yasha." Totosai asked as he stepped out of the shadows. "Why are you here?" He gave her a suspicious look. Usually it was him who would seek out the group.

"You see I got myself into a bit of a bind. Can you help me? You got to promise though." Kagome pleaded making her self seem even more suspicious.

"I'll do what I can." Totosai answered. Kagome gave the old sword smith a desperate look. "Alright, I promise."

Kagome gave the sign that it was ok for Sesshoumaru to come out by giving the chain a tug. Totosai followed the chain in curiosity, just noticing it now, with his eyes till Sesshoumaru's silhouette appeared.

Totosai's bulging eyes widened. He could recognize that figure anywhere and freaked, running for the back of the cave. Apparently he had an emergency escape rout made just for this specific reason.

Sesshoumaru sent the miko a look that said 'I told you this would happen' but she just signaled with her hand for him to wait a second.

"But you promised!" Kagome used her saddest whiniest voice which made the old sword smith stop in his tracks. She even pretended to be wiping at her tears when he looked back.

"What can I do?" Totosai sighed in defeat as he closed the exit back up.

"Well it all started…" Kagome started to explain the situation that her and the demon lord had gotten themselves into.

Sesshoumaru had already heard or experienced the whole thing so his mind became to wonder to more important things. The miko's voice had just begun to filter out when he noticed the smiths pet demon, Momo, and all he could think was 'cow!'.

He couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation. Momo was very aware of the demon lords attention and became twitchy. Sesshoumaru was surprised when he was suddenly pulled down by his ear only to meet the face of a very perturbed looking Miko.

Sesshoumaru didn't think the miko had been paying attention to his actions but she was. Oh, Kagome was so glad she was.

She had managed to catch the movement of his tong moving across his lips out of the corner of her eye. Kagome thought it was a weird action for the demon lord to be making and followed his eyes to what had so vividly caught his attention.

To the… cow demon. Kagome couldn't believe she forgot about this and finally made a connection to her earlier thought of trepidation. He wasn't going to try and eat Momo, was he?

Kagome couldn't be sure so she reacted on impulse and used the same technique that Inu-Yasha usually received if he was going to do something she didn't approve of and was close by. She knew how sensitive the hanyou's puppy dog ears were so they usually stopped him in his tracks.

Totosai couldn't believe the miko had the gull to grab the great demon of the west's ear and judging by his expression so was Sesshoumaru. The demon lords extreme shock was probably the only reason why the young women was still alive. The old smith pondered the relationship between those two.

"We don't eat other people's pets no matter how hungry we are!" Kagome emphasized her point by giving another little tug making Sesshoumaru almost let out a yelp.

Having his ears being just as sensitive or maybe more than his brothers. Never letting anyone before know of his weak point if they ever did get close enough to him to make use of it.

Sesshoumaru gave her a death glare and Kagome glared right back making her point. Not letting go until she got confirmation that he wouldn't go and eat the cow demon. Not just because she really liked Momo but because she doubted Totosai would help them after that.

Ever.

"Fine. The old fools cow demon is off limits. I get it." Sesshoumaru snapped at the miko in his monotone voice. Kagome opened her hand satisfied with his answer before going back to explaining to Totosai.

Sesshoumaru stood back up to his full height and began to rub the ear that was pulled. He frowned when he noticed the Miko's proud expression that wasn't there before.

Kagome finished explaining not long after. "Well what do you think?" The old smith had a very contemplative look on his face when she got to the part of the story about the chain so she was very hopeful he had a solution.

"Put the chain on the anvil and we'll see what it says." They did that while Totosai went to fetch his hammer. Kagome tried to stay as far back without moving the chain out of place not wanting to get hit.

The smith swung his hammer hitting the chain dead on. Leaning down to hear what the vibrations said. Totosai kept nodding his head and making humming noises in understanding.

"Just as I thought. This was made by the master who taught me. It is very old magic. I can't remove it but I can change the properties so it may come off by its self." Totosai suggested.

"How would it remove its self?" Sesshoumaru asked. Always the inquisitive one.

"I'll give the chain it's own free will so it'll be broken from the masters control. Sazuki in this case. It'll decide when the circumstances are to its own liking."

Sesshoumaru didn't really like the sound of an inanimate object deciding their fate but he guessed it was better than the situation they were in already so he gave the smith the go ahead.

.

Totosai, being the master concerning demon items he is only took an hour to complete his task.

"What are we supposed to do until the chain comes off?" Kagome asked Totosai.

"I would suggest just going along with what you normally do. It could be anywhere to a couple days or months until you two are separated again."

"Well I guess Inu-Yasha is probably scourging the whole of Japan looking for me right now so I better go and explain my disappearance." Kagome scratched her head.

"Last time I saw that baka he was looking for you very unsuccessfully. His nose is way worse than he boasts. Anyway, we have to retrieve my companions first." Sesshoumaru stated.

"I want to look for my friends…"Kagome started to wine.

Sesshoumaru cut the Miko off. "You want to leave my ward for an even longer period with only Jaken for supervision and protection." Sesshoumaru gave the miko an incredible look.

"Your right we'll go pick up Rin first." Kagome agreed after imagining all the horrible situations those two could get into.

They set out straight away, not being invited by Totosai to stay the night even though the sun was already setting. When Kagome looked back at the entrance of the cave as they were leaving she could see the sword smith comforting Momo and sending a glare in the demon lords direction.

Kagome blamed Sesshoumaru for the cool welcome they received. She guessed he could seem intimidating on the first meeting (she experienced that first hand) but once you got to know him, underneath he was just a big cuddly dog.

Rin was a testament to that… or maybe it was just Rin.

 o0o

Kagome was having the nicest dream. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and all she had to do was nothing. She felt like she was sleeping on a cloud.

Sesshoumaru raised a eyebrow as he watched a giant smirk spread across the miko's face as she cuddle his mokomoko. He nudged the miko in the side and watched as she rolled off his pelt to the ground with a thud.

"Time to get up miko." Came the familiar monotone voice popping Kagome's bubble of happiness and bringing her back to reality. The cloud she was sleeping on was actually really just the Yokai's mokomoko and she was running from a sadistic demon with another sadistic demon chained to her wrist.

Why couldn't she just live in her dreams?

Kagome tried to rub the sleep from her eyes but found it odd when her eyes weren't burning from the sunlight. That's because it was still dark?

"Sesshoumaru, what time is it?" Kagome asked in aggravation as she stared at the moon that was still visible in the sky.

"Two hours before sunrise. I thought it would be best if we traveled in the veil of night time so that we would be less likely to be spotted by Shizaru's men." The demon lord responded.

Kagome pulled the end of the pelt back to her face and screamed into it like it was a pillow. "Go back to sleep." Came the mumbled command though the fur.

Sesshoumaru pulled the pelt out from under the Miko causing her to do a small face plant. "Time to go." Was the commanded rebuttal from the demon lord as he wrapped his pelt back around himself.

Kagome was now sitting up rubbing the spot where her head made contact with the ground when her right hand was pulled as Sesshoumaru walked further away.

"Fine! I'm coming." Kagome scrambled to her feet and grabbed her bag before running until she was walking beside the demon lord.

...

(Demon Council Headquarters)

The old Elder kneeled on the cold floor as he looked up at Lord Shizaru of the east lounging in his throne with his ex advisers to the left and right of his person. The traitors.

The business deal he made with the young lord hadn't turned out the way he thought it would thought the elder. Everything fell to pieces when the Miko managed to escape aided by the lord of the west. They only had one plan with no alternative if it should fail.

Shizaru becoming more frustrated everyday he received no word of the miko, started to use the elder as an escape goat because he needed someone else to blame for his mistakes.

After only being gone from the Demon Council Headquarters for a day and a half, the young lord stormed back in, usurped his throne and power.

"Announcing, entrance of General Toa."

The big doors opened and a big bear demon walked into the council chamber. He couldn't help but raise an eye brow in question at the scene he found of Shizaru lounging on the throne like he ruled the world with the old owl elder kneeling at his feet.

"Out. Leave. I wish to speak to him alone." Shizaru dismissed everyone with a wave of his hand. The advisors all quickly left but the elder had trouble getting up off the floor in his old age and was straggling behind.

It seemed the decades old demon council system had finally been corrupted. The mutual party dispersed and nothing to stand in the way of the east starting a war with the other lords.

At least one thing went to plan.

They waited for the door to shut before talking.

"Finally. I've been waiting anxiously for any word on the location of Sesshoumaru and my Miko." Shizaru said without sitting up from his relaxed position. The bear demon shuffled his feet and looked nervous. "Well?"

"There have been no sightings of the demon lord or the Miko. It's like they have evaporated into thin air." The general admitted.

"What! Have you been sitting on your ass this whole time. Haven't there been any word from the villagers we bribed? Did you give them the right description?" Shizaru sat up rigidly in anger.

"Yes we gave them the right description. It would be hard to miss the two they both stick out in a crowd because they are so distinguished." The general paused thinking of the Miko's indecent outfit. "I think that Lord Sesshoumaru has been consciously avoiding all human and demon dwellings. He knows your strategies well and that you would place spies." The bear demon defended himself.

"…" Shizaru shook with rage at his mans incompetence to do anything right.

"But we have managed to locate the location of Lord Sesshoumaru's half brother just incase they should seek him out. We have our best spy following them out of sight." The general pointed out in evidence they were trying.

"What good would that do me? It's common knowledge in the courts that Sesshoumaru hates his half brother and only seeks him out to attempt assassination or steal his sword but has so far only managed to maim him. Sesshoumaru would never let the Miko return to him with his person still chained to her. Especially after the mutt cut his arm off." Shizaru questioned their logic.

"What makes it very likely he will seek the hanyou out is that he has acquired Sesshoumaru's companions in his possession; the toad demon, little human girl, and the two headed dragon mount. I'm guessing without Sesshoumaru's knowledge." The general smirked.

"Now that changes everything. Sesshoumaru is very found of the little human girl and would never let any harm come to her if he can help it. He won't trust her care to his brother and rush to her rescue as soon has he catches wind of her disappearance of his companions from the location he left them in. Now all we have to do is play the waiting game." Shizaru and Toa shared a smirk.

"I want you to send reinforcements to the border of my lands in the east closest to where the half demon is located so that when Sesshoumaru shows up we'll be ready for the attack." Shizaru sat back in his chair and weaved his fingers together with a look of accomplishment.

...

Kagome felt like she was sleep walking. Her head kept dropping as she drifted back off to sleep. She was never going to make it in this condition. Her body wasn't made to function on this level of sleep.

If only Inu-Yasha was here. He'd give her a piggy back ride if she complained enough… wait. Riding on Sesshoumaru's back couldn't be that different. Kagome thought as she tilted her head in contemplation.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt the Miko latch unto his back. He immediately stopped. "What are you doing?" He inquired confused by the women's behavior once again.

"Getting a piggy back ride. I'm too tired to walk so you have to carry me the rest of the way." Kagome answered with a yawn at the end. Leaning her head on his shoulder as if she was going to fall back asleep.

"Miko, you've become way to comfortable in my presence." Sesshoumaru commented when he thought how most feared him but the Miko cuddled him. At the beginning of their journey she would've never done this.

"Shhh, less talking more moving. We'll never get there at this pace." Kagome mumbled half asleep.

"You want me to pick up the pace?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk across his face. An evil idea presenting itself in his head.

Kagome started to feel the familiar gathering of yokai that meant one thing. "Don't you dare…" She hardly had a chance to say before they shot off into the sky again.

**TBC...**


	9. Side Affects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to fix this problem. I haven't really been updating my stories lately because I was going through a stressful family situation. The first notice I got about it I was on my cell phone and it didn't tell me which chapter and then it slipped my mind when I got home.

o0o

Chained In More Ways Than One

_Side Effects_

 .o.

 

The bubble appears on a hill not to far from the forest with the clearing containing Sesshoumaru's companions.

"I thought I told you never to do that again without a proper warning?" Kagome yelled into the demon lords ear before sliding off of his back to the ground. She put her hand to her chest trying to catch her breath.

"You gave me no warning that I would become your horse." Sesshoumaru replied after the ringing in his ear had stopped.

Sesshoumaru was right. He wasn't Inuyasha and she shouldn't have touched him without permission first. He had a 'no touchy' vibe about his person.

Kagome looked back at the demon lord only to see the sun just rising behind him. She had to sigh. "Well, I'm awake now." She was just about to signal for Sesshoumaru to lead the way when she had the tingling sense that could only be a jewel shard.

Two of them.

"No, no, no!" Kagome had a little fit setting Sesshoumaru on his guard. He put his hand to his sword and turned slowly as he tried to sense which direction the enemy was coming from.

He reached his hand out to an area that seemed like just thin air when a wolf demon appeared. The demon lord smirked as he caught the other demon by the throat.

"Kagome." Kouga wheezed out.

"Sesshoumaru, put him down!" Kagome yelled as she tried to pry his hand off Kouga's throat. This is the situation she had been trying to avoid.

The demon lord opened his palm dropping the wolf demon to the ground.

Kagome quickly kneeled beside Kouga in worry checking his throat for any bruising which she was surprised to find non. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I thought I felt your presence around this area yesterday but you disappeared without a trace." Kouga commented as he held the hand Kagome had previously been using to examine him.

Sesshoumaru really didn't like the interaction and familiarity the miko was treating the wolf demon with. If he didn't know himself he'd say what he was feeling was jealousy. He hoped they could fell the heat of his glare.

"Kouga, what…" Before Kagome could finish, she felt what seemed like a strong arm haul her back. She tried to dig her finger nails into the dirt to stop her movement but she just left tracks.

Sesshoumaru's frown turned into a smirk as the miko was dragged until she was almost kissing his feet. The wolf demon could only watch in shock and aw as the miko got dragged by the chain as it shortened.

"I guess that is one of the side affects Totosai meant when he gave the chain it's own free will." Was Sesshoumaru's smart alack remark as he leaned over the miko with his hair pooling around his face.

"The chain wants us to be together?" Kagome asked as she tried to spit out the dirt she got in her mouth. She smiled when she saw the chain was back to its normal length and stood back up. Dusting off her skirt.

"I'm confused. Would you mind explaining this all to me?" Kouga asked as he walked toward them.

Kagome was pulled so quickly toward Sesshoumaru she was unable to stop herself before ricocheting off his chest plate. "It doesn't want me near Kouga." The miko mumbled so only the demon lord could hear.

"Kouga move back over there and I'll explain it all to you!" Kagome yelled as she rubbed her bump on a bump.

… 20 minutes later

"So you two are trapped chained together and the chain doesn't want me getting near you?" Kouga asked in disbelief.

"Exactly!" Kagome said with enthusiasm.

When the demon lord said nothing to back her up she elbowed him in the arm gaining a response. "That's right." Causing Kouga to question their relationship. They seemed way too comfortable together for his liking.

"We have to get going. I'll stop by the pack and see you when all of this is over." Kagome said before trying to drag the demon lord down the right side of the hill but he wouldn't budge.

"My companions are in the other direction miko." Was the monotone reason.

"Oh." Kagome exclaimed before going in the other direction. " Bye again Kouga. See you soon. Bye, bye." She said quickly as she speed walked away with the demon lord following behind her.

Kouga felt like she was rushing to get out of his presence and wasn't telling him the whole story.

Kagome sighed in relief as they walked through the forest. She was so glad to get out of the stifling situation of the two male demons together she thought.

They stepped through a bush into a very familiar clearing but were surprised to find it empty. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Rin, are you here!" Kagome yelled before walking farther into the clearing. Receiving no response. She was almost desperate enough to call Jaken's name when she stepped on something.

Kagome lifted up her foot to find…

an empty ramen cup. She picked it up and examined it. 'If this is here that means that…?" Her thought was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha!…" The demon lord yelled with tacked on profanities. It seemed Sesshoumaru had figured out that his half brother had followed their previous trail and taken his companions.

Sesshoumaru's eyes actually started to glow red and his profanities turned to growls. Kagome had only seen the demon lord this mad once before. It seemed Inuyasha was the only person or thing that could make Sesshoumaru lose his composure.

Not even Naraku.

Kagome decided it would be best if she stopped him now before he transformed to his true form like last time. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's cheeks and made him look her in the eye. "You need to calm down. I know that Sango and my friends wouldn't let any harm come to Rin, now Jaken's a different matter. I'm pretty sure I know where Inuyasha is. We would've had to find him anyway so we aren't going to be going out of our way."

It was easy for her to get up the courage because she knew he couldn't or wouldn't hurt her, even if his mind was controlled by his beast.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes and took two deep breathes to calm down. When he opened them back up they were back to their normal gold colour.

"Are you back to normal?" Kagome asked receiving a nod in confirmation. It seemed maybe the demon lords vocal cords hadn't adjusted back yet. "Now we are going to follow the trail Inuyasha left behind and track him down."

"I thourrght…" Sesshoumaru had to stop to clear his throat. "I thought you said you knew where he was?"

"Yes I did. This is just incase Inuyasha decides to be unpredictable for once, which is highly unlikely. Start tracking." Kagome defended her reason with crossed arms.

Sesshoumaru felt like he was being used as a common hunting dog but put his nose to the air anyway. His half brother had a very distinctive smell so it took him no time to find the trail (the broken branches helped).

He signaled with two fingers for the miko to follow before walking through the path of minor destruction his half brother left in his wake.

(check in with Inu Gang and Rin)

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He could of sworn he heard his name called. He observed his surroundings and found everyone was still asleep. He had returned back to Kaede's village with the others to wait for his half brother's arrival. They couldn't search for the jewel shards until Kagome returned.

He looked out the window and noticed the sun had just began to rise. Inuyasha started to count. "1, 2,3..."

"Good morning!" Greeted Rin as she popped up like a daisy. Waking many of the others. Apparently his half brother woke his ward up at the same time everyday and she had gotten so use to it she had set her internal alarm clock.

Shippo sleepily walked and stood beside Rin and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Inuyasha, when's Kagome coming back?"

" Hopefully, Lord Sesshoumaru will be here any day now." Rin claimed.

"I think we should go outside kids and let Miroku and Sango go back to sleep." Inuyasha suggested when he caught sight of his half awake companions. They were both leaning against the wall to stay up right. Miroku was still snoring and Sango's mouth was opened wide.

Both Rin and Shippo made the shushing motion with their hands and crept outside with Inuyasha following behind.

Once they had left the hut Miroku slid back to the ground with a thud.

" Lord Inuyasha, what are we going to do now?" Rin asked.

"I'm not a lord." Inuyasha grumbled as they walked in the direction of the clearing containing the well.

"I heard one of the villagers call the forest Inuyasha's. Does that not mean you own it?" Rin questioned.

"No. Inuyasha was sealed to a tree for 50 years and that's why it's called his forest." Shippo cleared up the misunderstanding.

"Oh. Then what's your title if you aren't a lord?" Rin asked Inuyasha.

"Title?"

"You know. Like Lord Sesshoumaru, Master Jaken, and Lady Kagome. What should I call you by?" Rin received a blank stare from the half demon. "Well if your Lord Sesshoumaru's brother and he's like a father to me. I could call you uncle."

Inuyasha had a look of horror. "I'm no one's uncle."

"You can't question a child's logic." Miroku laughed as he caught the tail end of the conversation. After hitting his head he was wide awake and decided to follow the others.

"Just go play tag or something." Inuyasha commanded with a sour look.

"Yes Uncle Inuyasha. " Was Rin's departing remark. Miroku snorted when Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

Uh-Un stopped grazing and followed after his handler's ward to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Rin and Shippo ran into the forest and waved to Jaken as they passed the toad demon who had been tied to a tree and gagged. For sanities sake.

The shadowed figure hidden in a near by tree sighed in boredom as he watched the spectacle. 'When was Lord Sesshoumaru going to show up already?' The spy asked himself.

Fully ready for the war to begin already.

o0o

 

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru had tracked Inuyasha's trail to a very familiar looking field that Kagome had traveled many times before.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was most likely to return to the village but had Sesshoumaru track him just incase. Well at least that's what she told the demon lord. The real reason was she just liked to screw with him.

The miko started to hum as they walked through the long grass grating on his nerves. Causing Sesshoumaru to let off a low growl in warning.

He just expected the miko to do either two things. The very unlikely action of heeding his warning and stopping or just to annoy him further, start to whistle louder adding clapping motions to go along.

Not to growl back.

Sesshoumaru stopped in surprise causing the miko to crash into his back. Kagome started to rub her nose in pain when she noticed the demon lord staring down at her in what could only be astonishment. Well at least for the demon lord. "Did you just growl at me?"

"Yah, so what?" Kagome responded in confusion. Did she do something wrong?

"Do you know what you just said?" The demon lord asked with a note of disbelief in his usual monotone voice.

"I actually said something. What I'd say?" The miko's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"You don't want to know." Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side as he continued to walk forward.

Kagome could swear his face was reader than usual. Was he blushing? That would mean she must have said something of a sexual manor pertaining to him. 'Now I'm blushing. What could I have possibly said?' It was driving her crazy.

She was just about to inquire further when a zapping noise went off. Causing Sesshoumaru's head to swing around in the miko's direction and them both to stop in their tracks.

Kagome looked around to find the cause of the noise only to see Miyoga the flea demon on the ground at her feet. Almost immediately her brain connected the dots and she started to laugh so hard she was having trouble breathing.

"Well I'm glad you find my pain funny." Miyoga huffed as he got back on his feet and rearranged his clothes back in place. While the miko was wearing the chain no one could harm her. Since the flea demon's intention was to suck her blood the chain identified him as a threat

"Miko what is so funny." Sesshoumaru questioned her sanity.

Kagome took a breath before answering. "I'm a human bug sapper." They both just gave her blank stares. 'Well I found it funny. They would two if they actually knew what a bug sapper was.' Their un-reaction basically killed her mood.

Sesshoumaru just shook his head before turning his attention to the flea demon. "Miyoga what are you doing here?"

"I actually just came from Totosai's. He filled me in on yours and lady Kagome's situation. It appears Totosai forgot to mention someone who has the possible power to separate you two. She's an old friend of Sesshoumaru's father." Miyoga answered.

"If they are so powerful why didn't Totosai remember to tell us?" Kagome asked.

"Well. They have a complicated past." Miyoga answered.

"What do you mean?" Kagome inquired further.

"They used to date." Miyoga admitted.

" Totosai had a girl friend at on point. How long ago was this?" Kagome asked in disbelief. She couldn't imagine anyone being attracted to the old sword smith unless it was a really long time ago when he still had all his hair.

"Yes. She's a demon witch doctor. About 600 years ago Inutoshi introduced them and it didn't end on good terms." Miyoga answered her questions.

"If she's such a good friend of my father's how come I've never heard of her let alone met the demoness?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"But you have met her. You were just too young to remember her. She used to baby sit you as a pup." The demon lord stiffened at the flea demons answer.

"Sesshoumaru was actually a baby at one point?" Kagome said sarcastically. Her imagination immediately started to try and picture what he must have looked like.

"Cute. Very cute." Kagome let slip once the image came to her. Much like the younger Inuyasha she saw with the Unmother when she first met the demon lord but with pointed ears and demon markings. Wearing his trade mark white silk kimono and his current features softened.

" I am not cute. This Sesshoumaru was never cute." At least the miko had the decency to look sheepish Thought the demon lord.

"Did I say that out loud?" Kagome wanted to add that he wasn't cute now, but had graduated to hot. Very hot. Luckily she was able to hold her tongue.

"I witnessed this first hand. He was Lady Kagome until he learned how to walk and talk. Then his illusion of cute innocence was shattered. And…" Miyoga added after jumping on her shoulder.

"Forget about my childhood. Where can we find this demoness." Sesshoumaru intervened. Trying to get back on their original topic and away from his past cuteness.

"I believe she still lives in her and Totosai's old house. When they broke up they made an agreement. Totosai got all the friends and she got everything else." Miyoga answered

"So that's why Totosai lives in that cave now and not because he enjoys the rocky hot landscape?" Kagome inquired.

"Basically, yes." Miyoga answered.

"Now where is this house located?" Sesshoumaru had to intervene again. The miko and flea demon seemed to have a lot of trouble staying on topic today. All they seemed to want to do was gossip. If not about him, about the old sword smith and his relationship with the witch doctor.

The witch doctor, which he was trying to get the location of?

"She lives at the base of a mountain near the border of where the west meets the east. I think you know the one I'm talking about?" Miyoga answered.

Oh Sesshoumaru knew the mountain very well. He spent weeks traveling it trying to get rid of that stupid virgin eating monster that started this whole mess. That apparently Shizaru planted.

"I guess finding Inuyasha will just have to be put on hold until we find this witch then." Kagome stated.

He knew which house the flea demon was talking about. Sesshoumaru never questioned why their was a house in the middle of nowhere in a demon infested area he just knew he wanted to avoid it at all costs.

It gave off weird vibes.

Sesshoumaru nodded at the information his father's old friend had told him before turning and walking away not waiting for the miko to catch up. He wanted to get this trip over as fast as possible.

"Wait? Where are we going?" Kagome demanded as she stopped on the spot trying to put the brakes on. She received no response.

The demon lord just turned around and marches up her. He quickly flicked the flea demon off the miko's shoulder before throwing her over his and developing his ball of light.

The flea demon watched them disappear off into the distance. "Well that was rude."

**...TBC**


	10. Witch Doctor

 

**o0o**

When the demon lord finally touched ground after a while and dispersed his floating bubble Kagome had to kneel with her head down until the world stopped spinning. " I don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling. What was the rush all about?"

"I just wanted to get this trip over and done with." Sesshoumaru responded.

"Where are we anyway?" Kagome asked in confusion after her vision started to clear and she realized that she didn't recognize anything. There were no mountains in view like she was expecting to see from Miyoga's description.

" We're at the border of where my lands meet Shizaru's. Near where the witch doctor lives." Sesshoumaru answered.

That answer immediately woke Kagome out of her dizzy daze and for her guard to be put up. "Sesshoumaru, isn't this where that virgin eating monster you were talking about earlier is?"

"Yes." Was the demon lords one syllable answer. Before he knew it the Miko was up and at his side. Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow at this action.

Kagome stood at his side waiting for him to start moving. When he didn't the Miko started to tap her foot. "Well?"

"We should've at least been in that area?" Sesshoumaru asked himself out loud as he looked around.

Kagome had never heard the demon lord so unsure before. She finally actually looked at him only to realized how haggard he looked and dazed. "Sesshoumaru are you ok?"

Sesshoumaru looked a little reluctant but finally revealed his problem. " The reason why I hardly use my energy ball to travel is because it uses, well, so much energy. I've used it at least three times in the past couple days. This last time I ran out of energy and had to land prematurely from where I was aiming so I'm not exactly sure where we are right now."

"If you knew it took up so much of your energy why did you knowingly use it so much; just to annoy me?" Kagome berated him. She knew how much pride the demon lord had and how much he must've resented to show weakness in front of her and admit it but had an immediate response to stupidity after so many instances with Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru didn't deem her with a response.

"Why don't we find someplace for you to rest so that you can recover. Somewhere not so out in the open." Kagome suggested as she noticed they were in the middle of a giant field.

"It's the middle of the day." Sesshoumaru looked at the sun high in the sky and back at the Miko.

"Haven't you ever heard of a siesta?" Kagome asked rhetorically because she knew he probably hadn't.

"Who will keep watch if I'm asleep?" Sesshoumaru asked with a sigh. Ignoring her previous statement.

"I will of course." The Kagome gestured to herself. The demon lord gave the Miko a skeptical look before shrugging and walking in a random direction. If he noticed how jumpy she was he didn't say anything. He was probably too tired to notice. Sesshoumaru looked like he was ready to drop any minute now.

Not too long after he found a small clearing of trees. "Is this sufficient miko?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes it's fine." Kagome responded after examining the coverage provided by the foliage. She opened he mouth to ask the demon lord a question about the virgin eating monster to ease her mind but closed it again when she noticed, "He's already asleep."

Sesshoumaru was sprawled out on his mokomoko with his eyes closed and his breathing already evened out. Well he wasted no time at all Kagome thought to herself as she sat on a near by rock and watched the demon lord sleep.

Kagome was just about to take a book out to pass the time, maybe do a little home work. When she swore she heard a howl off in the distance, or maybe it was more like a growl.

Well whatever the sound may have been it sent chills down her spine.

Her imagination immediately started producing different images of what could've made the sound. Mostly dominated by the virgin eating monster; but since Sesshoumaru had never set eyes on it before she had no description to work off of, so many different versions of the monster flashed across her mind. One was a giant purple squid creature with ten eyes.

For a moment she thought about waking Sesshoumaru but he looked so peaceful.

'Come on Kagome. it's the middle of the day.' Kagome berated herself.

She'd fought many demons before in battle. The sound was quite a distance away and probably didn't pose a threat to her at all. Sesshoumaru didn't even stir at the noise and demons have heightened danger sensors, right. At least that's what she told herself.

Kagome hugged her bow and quiver of arrows close as she listened for a repeat of the sound. She started to count but then stopped herself and mumbled under her brearth. "It isn't thunder." 

She looked back at the peaceful demon lord and prayed he would wake up soon.

.

When Sesshoumaru finally woke up he yawned showing his fangs, he closed his mouth with a click. When he used his arm to push himself up he found it strange that the grass was wet with what felt like morning dew. He couldn't have slept that long could he.

He looked up only to see the Miko who's eyes were red and hair looked like she had repeatedly ran her hands through it to the point that it stuck up in odd directions. She was just staring off in the eastern direction and it seemed she had noticed he had woken up yet.

Sesshoumaru Cleared his throat making enough noise to bring the Miko's attention to him and slowly take the faraway look from her eyes.

Kagome blinked a couple times before speaking. "You're finally awake."

Sesshoumaru noticed the Miko's movements were slower than usual. "How long was I asleep?" He asked when he noticed it was still light out and not sundown like he expected.

"Its morning. You slept all through the night." Kagome answered.

"We've got to get going. I've wasted so much time. Why didn't you wake me up?" Sesshoumaru asked as he jumped up and started to leave the clearing.

Kagome quickly standing up from the rock she hadn't left since yesterday and grabbed her big yellow bag before following after the demon lord.

After he was finishing berating himself he finally realized something and stopped without notice. "Miko have you slept at all?"

"No. Not a wink." Kagome answered. Just managing to stop in time before she would've crashed into the demon lords back.

"You didn't even nod off at all during the night?" Sesshoumaru asked incredulously. He knew how much the Miko treasured her sleep. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the clearing and rest a bit?"

"No. I wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway. I heard this weird sound last night. I think it might've been that virgin eating monster you were talking about." Kagome denied his request with shifty eyes.

The Miko really needed to catch some sleep Sesshoumaru thought to himself. She wasn't in the right frame of mind right now. Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Humans weren't meant to stay awake for days at a time.

"You forget Miko. That the demon avoids this Sesshoumaru- who you are chained to so you can't go more than a couple feet from my person- by a chain that also allows no harm to come to you however minor it may be." Sesshoumaru started flatly before walking in the direction of the witch demons house.

"Smart ass." Kagome grumbled under her breath as she followed. That must have been the longest train of words she had heard the demon lord sprout ever and they were to point out her flaw in judgment.

She also could have sworn she saw him smirk at her remark.

Though Sesshoumaru told her she had no reason to fear Kagome couldn't help but still feel paranoid. Every little sound set her off. It's like when a women's walking alone at night and she thinks someone's following her but it's just a squirrel.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes when the chain shortened. It must've been responding to the Miko's fear.

"What? There's a known demon who likes to eat young untouched maidens around and I seem to be a magnet for those types of demons." Kagome defended her actions as she grabbed onto his empty sleeve.

There soon was a house in view right where Sesshoumaru said it would be at the base of the mountain.

"Wow no wonder this witch doctor traded everything for this house it's gorgeous. " Kagome exclaimed. She had seen many huts, castles and shrines since coming to the feudal era but all of them seemed wrong to her. Either too extravagant or not extravagant enough, but this one was perfect.

"Oh why thank you. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else." Came a strange voice out of nowhere.

Kagome was already so much on edge it made her scream and hide behind Sesshoumaru in her plight for protection. Even the demon lord was surprised and quickly reached for his sword and turned on his heel in the direction the voice came from.

Kagome peeked around Sesshoumaru only to see an old woman who was giving them both an amused expression.

There was no doubt in her mind that this was the witch doctor they were looking for. Her clothes were a dead giveaway with the necklace made of bones. If they were demon or human the origin was unknown. Strangely she reminded Kagome of her grandpa. They both were about the same height and just as wrinkled with the same crazy look in their eyes; though hers bulged.

Kagome stepped out from behind the demon lord when she knew there was no danger. "Are you…?"

"I don't get visitors very often. Come. I have tea waiting. I've been expecting you two for some days now." The old lady told them cutting the Miko off.

"Did someone tell you we were coming?" Kagome asked.

"No, I just knew. Now come." The old lady demanded before quickly walking in the direction of her house without waiting for them to catch up.

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru was still holding his sword and had not put it away yet. He had a strong grip on it and a perturbed expression. She wondered why this women put the demon lord on edge so much.

The Miko smacked the demon lords hand silently telling him to 'put it away or else' before following after the witch doctor. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword before following after the Miko in a daze.

.0.

The front door was left wide open for them when they arrived.

Kagome was amazed that the inside was as nice as the outside. There was a firing burning in the hearth, paper screens with beautiful imagery, and a low table with fluffy pillows around it.

The old lady had setup two additional spots with steaming tea. "Sit."

Sesshoumaru stayed standing.

Kagome crossed the room from the doorway and gladly fell into the soft cushions in exhaustion. She was just about to take a sip of the tea when it was suddenly snatched back by the witch doctor. "Wait." The women said before she added some powder that dissolved into the tea.

The demon lord raised a suspicious eyebrow at this action but was unable to stop the Miko from drinking it because the old women slid it back over so fast. "Now you may drink" Kagome gulped it down like it wasn't even hot.

Sesshoumary noticed the more the miko drank the more her demeanor improved. The redness around her eyes disappeared and she sat up straighter than the previous tired slouch she had sported. The witch doctor must have noticed how tired the Miko had been.

"Wow. This must be some amazing tea because I feel great. Can I have some more?" The Miko asked. Oblivious that it was the potion she had just ingested and not the tea that was the cause of her sudden energy boost.

"Sure. You can have his." The witch doctor addressed the Miko as she pointed to the forgotten demon lord who was glowering from the corner.

Kagome wasn't no time claiming his tea as her own.

The witch doctor turned her attention from the Miko to the demon lord. "Just as stubborn as when you were a child Sesshy. I doubt you remember me." Finally acknowledging their previous history together. Stating as a fact in good humor.

"I suggest that you address me properly by my title." Sesshoumaru demanded coldly. Not responding well to the old nickname.

Kagome poured herself another cup of tea fresh from the pot. "I don't know I kinda like it. Maybe I'll start using it. Sesshy has a nice ring to it." She commented before taking a sip of her tea trying to look cool but ended up burning her tong. "Ah hot, hot."

She had always wondered what Sesshoumaru was called when he was younger. She doubted a name meaning the killing perfection suited a child. It was a name you had to grow into.

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. It had taken him over two hundred years to get rid of that nickname and now he knew the source. This old women just had to bring it back in front of the Miko who had such a loud mouth before he'd know it his half brother would be using it to make fun of him in battle.

And then it would spread to the masses.

"I guess your mother beat the rest of your good humor out of you since I last saw you pup. I always hated that demoness." Sesshoumaru couldn't deny the witch doctors accusations. His mother was a hard hearted women and it had spread to him.

"I'm sorry, but I've been drinking your tea but I don't even know your name yet? Miyoga never mentioned it." Kagome intervened as soon as she got the feeling back in her mouth trying to distract them and lighten the mood.

"My name is Maryoku." The witch doctor said turning her attention back to the Miko. The name meaning magical power fit her thought Kagome to herself. "So it was Miyoga's doing sending you two to me. The little coward." The newly known Maryoku said with a huff as she looked between the two and took a sip of tea.

"Actually it was a collaboration between Miyoga and Totosai. Though the fire smith was reluctant to even suggest you to us, though he knew you could help. This Sesshoumaru wonders why?" He said in an almost accusing tone.

The witch doctor slammed her tea cup on the table so fast her tea floated in midair for a second before following the cup; startling Kagome. "I don't like your tone pup. You should not speak about things you were too young to understand when they were going on." Maryoku glared at the demon lord who returned it full force.

"Sesshoumaru apologize." Kagome demanded. He just had to insult the one being who had the possibility to help them. No wonder Totosai would never make a sword for him if this is how he behaved when asking for favors.

The witch doctor raised an eyebrow in amusement when the Miko made a growling noise under her breath when the demon lord looked away in refusal.

The young woman then proceeded to stand up and march over to the demon lord's side and pull him down to her eye height by the ear. "Don't forget, oh high and mighty, that we are here to ask for her help. It's not just your butt on the line here. So I suggest that you apologize by accepting her hospitality."

The interaction between the two left Maryoku in shock and enough amusement to cause her to even forget her anger at the young pup. The intimidating reputation the demon lord had built for himself had reached the witch doctors ears and she was surprised that the Miko showed no fear in his presence and even had the audacity to berate him.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a glaring contest for a second before he finally looked away in silent defeat. The Miko marched him over to stand by the table. When he did nothing he was thrown into action to sit at the table by the young woman with one word. "NOW!"

The demon lord held out his tea cup which the witch doctor filled and he took a sip before then looking at the Miko from the corner of his eye for a sign of approval, which he received a small nod. Maryoku tried to hide her smile of amusement. "So now that that is done and over with. You two came to ask me for help with something?"

"I'm sure it's blatantly obvious." Sesshoumaru said as a statement but just received a blank stare from the with doctor. A short silence followed. "The chain!"

"What chain?" Maryoku asked in complete seriousness.

"You can't see it?" Kagome asked in wonderment as she held part of the chain up for the witch's inspection.

Maryoku squinted at what the Miko was holding before grumbling to herself. "There's something there it's just a little blurry." The witch doctor them proceeded to reach into her robes and pull out a pair of glasses that when put on magnified her already large eyes. "Aw, much better." She exclaimed before continuing to examine the chain.

Sesshoumaru wanted to hit his head in frustration being around all these old people was getting to him. He was kicked under the table by the Miko in warning not to make any sarcastic comment like 'this is who's suppose to help us….' He glared back at the Miko who feigned innocence.

"So can you help us, right?" Kagome asked.

"Of course


	11. Charades

**o0o**

Kagome woke up in a daze. She was just about to turn and ask the demon lord "What happened?" when in that course of action she noticed that the chain from her wrist was missing."It's gone." Kagome said in a still disbelieving voice before it finally sunk in. "I'm finally free!" She stated in elation before running around in circles in happiness like after a kids stuck in the car for too long and then set free on the world.

The miko finally came to a stop when she was out of breath.

"Maryoku actually did it! Can you believe…?" Kagome finally looked up only to realized she was alone and talking to just the air. It was really weird for her after being in the constant company of the demon lord for the past couple days and not being able to escape it. There felt like something was missing.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled in question. She had been so elated that she hadn't taken the time yet to observe her surroundings. She wasn't still in the witch doctors house but outside in quite a hilly area that she wasn't familiar with. Well she thought to herself she wouldn't be able to run around in the small sitting room like she had just ran around the field.

There was still no sign of the demon lord. She tried yelling again quite a few times, waiting a short time between each to listen for any sound of movement but all she heard was the blowing wind.

Even the giant mountain the witch doctors house was located by was out of sight. "There's no reason to panic yet, Kagome? You're just out in the middle of no where alone and lost!" Kagome said out loud to herself in frustration. She was worried about being alone out here.

With no mountain or demon lord to guide her the only thing she could think to do was climb to the top of one of the hills and hope that either was in sight. When she reached the top all she continued to see was more unfamiliar landscape.

o0o

Sesshoumaru woke up with a groan to the sound of his name being called. It sounded like the miko. He judged it to be just out of his hearing range so it must be quite a distance away since his hearing was amazing.

He went to sit up like he normally would in his human form but just ended up falling over. Closing his eyes with a sigh. He went to rub them to wake himself up but that was when he realized instead of hands he had paws.

Now it was all starting to click.

'That damn witch women had turned him into a dog.' Sesshoumaru thought with a growl, with an actual one escaping his now canine jaw. The reason why he wasn't able to stand up earlier was because he didn't have two legs but four now which didn't hold the same balance as his human ones.

He switched to his dog instincts that were always in the back of his mind and stood up properly.

Sesshoumaru tried to observe his current appearance but just ended up looking like he was chasing his tail. Which was white and fluffy with a slight curl he noticed which resembled his true form.

When the miko and himself had asked to be separated by the witch, she had taken it literally and taken some liberties with his person apparently also.

Just great Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Being a dog wasn't technically the problem. Hence the dog demon title but right now he wasn't a great threatening giant dog who had drool that could burn through flesh and bone.

No.

He was a normal everyday defenseless dog who according to many had a brain the size of a peanut.

The miko was no where in sight but since Sesshoumaru had the normal hearing of a dog and she was just in his hearing rang; he estimated she was just on the other side of that hill over there. Just as he was about to trot over to the miko's location he heard a tremendous growl and the scream of the girl.

He immediately sprinted into action. Though he didn't know how much help he would be.

The miko had been left on her own for less than an hour and managed to get herself into mortal peril. For all he knew, it could have been ten minutes. He didn't know how long they had been unconscious for. The Miko wasn't kidding when she said demons were attracted to her Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

But he was just a normal dog right now. What could he actually do to save her? He couldn't just leave the Miko to her fate.

.0.

Kagome had wondered into a more open area than the one she had woken up in.

She was trying to use her limited knowledge of the stars to figure out which direction to walk in. Well when she said limited, Kagome meant what the big dipper looked like and that the north star was in the northern direction. Hence she would walk in the opposite.

To the west. Where hopefully the demon lord would be waiting for her.

Kagome was having trouble spotting it. She knew the north star was the brightest one in the sky but since she was in the past with no light pollution many of them sported the north star brightness of the current day. She would start walking in a direction and then doubt her pick and then move to another star.

Her face pointing to the night sky Kagome was oblivious to her surroundings and the dangers they held.

There was a sudden growling noise that was very close. Which had her freezing in her tracks. Kagome was afraid to look down but she did anyway. The sight that met her immediately imitated a scream from her lips. She was used to demons of all kinds so you know it was a horrendous sight.

Her fear from the last night had immediately returned. With all the excitement of having the chain removed and being separated from the demon lord; Kagome had forgotten about the virgin eating demon who was said to have been roaming these lands.

Of course, of course it managed to find me when I was defenseless and alone.

Kagome knew it wasn't just any demon. She labeled it immediately as the virgin eating one even though there was never a description to work off of. The reason why was because the demon still had the tattered remains of a dress hanging from one of its many sharp fangs.

Not only was it apparent that it had already had a maiden for dinner but it wanted to eat her for desert.

Kagome was kind of disappointed by its appearance. It just looked like a wingless dragon while she had spent all last night imaging all these really strange and horrid creatures. It was kinda just boring compared to them. Didn't mean it couldn't seriously still harm or maim her. God forbid kill.

If it did she was so haunting Maryaku's hut.

The demon growled again. Snapping Kagome back to her current situation. It started to move towards her, with each heavy step it took shaking the ground. How could she not have noticed this thing coming.

She tried to think of something to do. Usually she had her friends for protection and her trusty bow and arrows but right now she had neither. The only thing she could think to do was run.

Kagome hadn't gotten far when she tripped. On a rock. Irritating her previous leg injury which hadn't fully heeled yet. Not only that but it was the only rock in the clearing.

Just her luck.

Now she couldn't even take the cowards way out of the situation.

Kagome was so frustrated she picked it up and was going to chuck it in a random direction but stopped herself when she noticed that her miko powers where being channeled into the rock. 'I'm saved.' Kagome thought to herself.

She threw it at the demon with glee which slipped off her face as she watch the rock soar passed the demons head. 'I missed. How could I miss suck a big target. Damn my bad aim.' Kagome berated herself.

Kagome put her arms over her head in dread. Praying that someone would save her; Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, anybody. Hell, she'd give anything to even have that rock back.

That stupid rock.

Suddenly the demon gave off what sounded like a squeak of fear. Kagome could feel the vibrations of the demons feet as it ran away to god knows where away from god knows what. She hadn't been able to see what had happened because she'd been cowarding in fear, which since the danger was gone now she was embarrassed about.

Kagome emerged from her position on the ground to look for her savior, which turned out to be a… dog?

.0.

Well that was anti-climatic Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he just managed to catch the tail end view of the demon as it ran away. He guessed that it had been taught by Shizaru to fear his scent so even through he wasn't a current threat to it in his canine form, it didn't know that.

Sesshoumaru was grateful for that because he knew that he wouldn't be any match for the demon at the moment. He had just ran into danger without thinking at the miko's cry for help. It was something his half brother would do. Sesshoumaru would have to think on the matter later.

He turned around to see the miko trying to get off the ground. Looking at him in wonder and curiosity. How come Sesshoumaru gets that look from her when he's a dog but as a great demon lord he gets no respect? The first time they met all he really got was a glare.

The Miko began to basically hop over in the direction of a boulder that wasn't too far behind his position. 'Great now she's injured… again.' Thought Sesshoumaru to himself.

She cautiously gave him a lot of berth like if Kagome wasn't sure if she should be afraid of him or not yet. It must've seemed pretty strange to her for that demon to have been afraid of a simple dog, so she must've come to the conclusion he wasn't. Hopefully then it would be easier forSesshoumaru to nudge the miko to the right conclusion without any form of speech.

The miko reached down and picked up a small object before finally sitting on the boulder. Sesshoumaru couldn't tell what it was from this distance but the miko was holding onto it like it was a life line.

He started to move towards her but stopped at the miko's reaction. He'd never seen her so distrustful before. At all the altercations between him and his brother she had always seemed so sure of herself. Right now she was treating him like he was the virgin eating demon and the other one was just an imposter.

"Stay back. I'm warning you." The miko put her hand up in a threatening throwing position. Now he could actually see what she had picked up before. Which was a small rock. He raised his eyebrows in amusement. Well tried to since dogs don't really have very expressive faces. 'Only the miko would threaten someone with something that's little more than a pebble.' He thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru then noticed that Kagome was channeling her miko powers into the rock using it like she did her arrows.

If he was in a demon form right now it actually might have stopped him in his tracks but he wasn't. Sesshoumaru still resisted the urge to bound over and knock the miko over just to mock her. He didn't want to spook her though so he decided to just stay put for now until she calmed down a little bit.

Kagome was unnerved by the never ending gaze of the animal. It's expression as it stared at her was almost human- like it had conscious thought. She stared back, her brown eyes piercing the golden pools of the creature.

For creature was what she would refer it to because she wasn't sure yet if it even was a dog. kagome just had this feeling but she could just be being paranoid. She thought that the dog might have run off by now but it appeared it wanted something from her.

The eye of the dog was staring her down. Flitting between her and the rock still held above her head. It was giving her a very familiar bored expression, like it was waiting for her to do something.

Kagome was started to feel really stupid under its look. She pursed her lips in thought before deciding to lower her rock; but didn't put it out of reach just yet. It seemed that was what the creature had been waiting for.

It started to move its body signaling between the two of them like it was trying to tell her something. Here she was playing what felt like charades with a dog. It signaled to the hand she held the rock in which just happened to be the same one the chain had been attached to.

A dog who was very bad at charades because it wasn't making any sense to her. Kagome scratched her head in confusion. The dog shot her an annoyed expression at the action before starting to pace in front of her.

Kagome sighed, she finally decided to come to the conclusion that the dog meant her no harm. She threw the rock a little bit a away from her, but not to far; as a peace offering with the animal, for that must be what it wants. Then signaled with her hands for it to come to her.

She swore the dog rolled its eyes at her before coming over as if to say 'finally'. It came and sat right in front of her with its disgruntled expression still on its face. Kagome didn't know how she could tell the dog was frustrated with her. She reached out slowly and petted it behind the ear for she knew many animals enjoyed this action.

Asking for forgiveness for her previous foolishness.

It's just a normal dog she berated her self as she pushed back her earlier feeling of unease. Now that she'd accepted that fact, Kagome could enjoy how cute the dog was. It was big white and oh so fluffy. She pulled her fingers through the soft fur.

Sesshoumaru had to stop his tongue from rolling out of his mouth at the feeling the Miko's touch produced. Normal dogs are so simple he thought to himself as the action produced a very strong feeling of happiness. He seriously hoped being in this form didn't have any permanent damage on his brain.

He may be one right now but that didn't mean he had to give into their primitive instincts. Though he couldn't stop his tail from wagging.

"You know…" Kagome said before pulling his face up so that she could look at it. "You remind me of someone. For a moment I could've sworn you were him in disguise but you have four legs while he would only have three." The Miko mentioned as held up what should have been his missing arm; or leg in this instance.

In all the excitement Sesshoumaru hadn't even noticed its return. He should have been hobbling around on three legs but wasn't. At least one good thing came out of this situation. His missing arm was one of the reasons why in the past year or two he hadn't transformed into his true form. Not once even once because he felt .

Sesshoumaru would've been rejoicing if it didn't put the Miko off his true identity. He frowned mentally as she continued to pet him. Before he knew it he was being hugged to the Miko's chest being held close. If dogs could blush he would be right now. Sesshoumaru tried not to think about his position and what part of the female anatomy he was very close too.

He would not think about the pink bra.

"I miss him. We've only been separated for less than an hour but it feels like a century." Kagome sighed into his neck. "You know its easy to talk to you. Don't tell him this but I think I'm beginning to really like him. I don't know what it is with me and going after unattainable complicated men. First Inu-Yasha now Sesshoumaru- or maybe it's just the Inu brothers in general." The miko scrunched her face up in thought.

If Kagome could've seen the dogs face she would've seen it's eyes open wide in shock.

Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the confession of the Miko's feelings just yet. His mind was racing too fast for him to tell. He felt like this wasn't something the miko wanted him to hear just yet and she wasn't ready to tell him.

Hell, he didn't think he was ready.

"Why am I never attracted to the nice guys who like me like Hojo and Koga." Kagome sighed as she commented . Sesshoumaru frowned at this. He knew who the wolf was but who was this 'Hobo' guy. "Sure Koga's nice and all but it would never work out between us. Him with all his 'my women' stuff and I could never live in a cave." The miko sprouted like she was trying to prove her reasoning behind her rejections to herself.

Sesshoumaru was glad to hear that the Miko didn't think of the wolf demon as anymore than a friend or ally.

"Then there's Hojo. He's what every teenage girl my age dreams for." Now Sesshoumaru wasn't glad to hear that. "Every girl except for maybe me. I just have to be attracted to the strong brooding type just to torture myself." Sesshoumaru was trying to figure out what the Miko meant by her last statement but he knew he had never been very good with judging emotions; his or others.

"It feels good to get that off of my chest and tell someone even though you are just a dog." Kagome exclaimed with a sigh of relief. She had been going through a lot the past couple days.

'Yes just a dog.' It seemed the miko had completely dismissed the idea that he could be anything but. Sesshoumaru needed to figure out away to prove to her other wise.

They lapsed into companionable silence. It seemed the miko was done speaking out loud to him. Content with her internal thoughts and contemplation.

Sesshoumaru nose twitched when he picked up an approaching scent. His scent of smell wasn't as strong in this form but he was still able to recognize it. The wolf demon had apparently been following them again.

A sudden idea popped into his head and he wasted no time in putting his plan into action. He wiggled out of the Miko's grip and dashed in the direction the wolf demons scent was coming from. Sesshoumaru ignored the Miko's calls for him to come back as he ran. He felt bad about leaving the Miko alone for any period of time but she should be alright for a short period of time.

At least, he hoped so.

**...TBC**

 


	12. Count to Ten

**_o0o_ **

Sesshoumaru ran around a bend in the hills to spot the wolf demon not too far away. It looked like he was trying to not be detected. Peering into the next clearing. It seemed that the wolf demon had been following them for quite a while. It was also apparent that he thought that Sesshoumaru and the miko where still attached. Both their scents still mingling close together.

He was hiding from him, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He didn't know how the wolf had managed to track them down after they had been transported to a different location; so therefore, should have left no scent trail.

" _Wolf."_ Came the unmistakable sound of the lord of the west's voice, which made the wolf demon freeze.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Kouga responded without even looking back to acknowledge he had been caught. While Sesshoumaru was trying to figure out what to say next he noticed the wolf sniff the air again. "Wait where's…?" Kouga said before pausing in speech and finally turning around. Pausing before speaking again with amusement in his tone. "Well this is a surprise."

" _Indeed."_ The former demon turned dog growled out.

"How did you manage to get turned into a dog in the last 24 hours since I last saw yah?" Kouga received no response from the disgruntled dog. "Wait. Where's Kagome if you two aren't attached any more!" The wolf exclaimed in worry. Looking around, hoping Kagome would appear behind him.

" _She's just in the next clearing over."_ Sesshoumaru waited for the wolf to calm down and pay attention to him.  _"I need your help."_ Kouga didn't even say anything just gave him a look of intrigue. " _The miko can't understand me because I'm a dog right now but you can. I need you to translate for me."_ Sesshoumaru asked grudgingly. He didn't want to have to deal with the wolf but knew it would be the easiest way for the miko to understand the situation they were now in.

"And what if I don't?" Koga asked.

" _Then the miko will be in great peril."_ Sesshoumaru answered. The wolf demon did not try to pry more. He just walked in the direction he indicated prior that kagome was in. All the information the wolf need was that his women was in danger and that was a good enough reason for him.

.

Kagome was still pouting on the rock when they arrived. With the condition her ankle was in she wasn't able to go anywhere in Sesshoumaru's short absence.

"Koga!" Kagome shouted in surprise at the sight of the wolf demon. Jumping to her feet without thinking. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes when the miko tensed in pain, the wolf demon running ahead to sweep her up in his arms. "What are you doing here?" The miko asked after the fog of pain had dissipated. Before the wolf demon could even respond the miko jumped out of his arms at the sight of the dog from earlier.

Koga deflated when he was forgotten and ignored for another.

"You came back." Kagome stated in happiness as she crouched down to pet the dog. Hugging it to her chest. The golden eyes opened wider and his tail started to wag.

"I don't think you should be doing that." Koga stated as he realized the position the demon lord of the west was currently in. Wishing to be in his place.

"Why not?" Kagome asked in confusion. Scratching behind the dogs ear and rubbing her nose against the wet one.

"You know how you and the demon lord were separated and he's now missing… that's kind of him" Koga broke it to her.

Kagome froze in her actions after hearing that. She leaned back away from the canine to examine it. The white fur and golden eyes should've been a dead give away to her. Frowning to herself. "Blink twice if that's true?" Kagome asked in dread. The dog blinked twice, It could've just been a coincidence she hoped. "Wink?" The dog winked. "Count to ten?" She asked with a little desperation in her tone. The dog placed it's paw and removed it from the ground ten times.

Then it looked up at her with the same expression the demon lord usually gave when he proved her wrong. The miko dropped her head in acceptance.

Kagome had to stop herself from yelling out 'No!" in dread. Kagome thought she was just confiding in a dog but really it was him. She had told Sesshoumaru everything. Confessed her feelings to the guy she liked without even realizing it.

"So what do you want to do now?" Koga asked. Snapping her back to the situation.

Kagome stood up with a sigh. "I guess we have to find the witch doctor again so Sesshoumaru can be turned back. Except I have no idea where we are."

" _How did you manage to find us wolf? We must have been transported quite a distance to be out of sight of the mountain."_ Sesshoumaru asked with a little disblievement in his tone.

"Mountain." Koga repeated the word in Japanese.

"Yes, the mountain that marks the location of the witches house that's at its base." Kagome explained. Understanding that one word of their conversation.

"You mean that mountain?" Koga asked pointed, to what appeared to the other two as a empty spot in the sky.

" _There's nothing there wolf."_ Sesshoumaru stated in frustration.

Koga heard the demon lord sentiments and saw Kagome's confused expression. "You mean to tell me you both can't see, this giant mountain?" Koga signaled using both arms to the area of it's location. "Right there!"

Both shook there heads.

Koga had a moment of understanding. "It appears that you have been duped. The witch must've cast a spell so that you can't see it."

"You mean to tell us that we've been so close this whole time?" Kagome asked. Receiving a nod from the wolf demon for confirmation.

" _She wanted us to struggle. Probably been watching us this whole time. Using us for her own entertainment."_ Sesshoumaru growled.

"What did say?" Kagome asked Koga. Since he was a still a dog all she hurd was a bunch of snarling and barks.

"He basically said 'The witch probably was just watching you for her own sick entertainment.'" Koga translated, leaving out any vulgur words.

Kagome imagined the witch doctor with a bowl of popcorn watching a mirror like a TV in laughter. It wasn't completely impossible idea.

" _Lead the way."_ Sesshoumaru demanded.

.0.

Kagome avoided eye contact with Sesshoumaru at all cost as they followed Koga back to the witch doctors house. The dog may not be able to say anything to her while in this form but she always found his eyes were very telling.

Sesshoumaru glared at the miko's back. Ever since they'd stopped talking and started their journey she'd been quite, not even talking to the wolf demon. It was unusual for the woman to be so quite. Whenever he would walk up beside the miko, she would turn her head the other way, so he just decided to fall back behind her. If she wanted to avoid him because of what the Miko had revealed while he wwas a dog Sesshoumaru would let her.

Koga could feel the tension in the air between the miko and demon lord. It was making him feel very awkward, like he was the third wheel in this equation. koga didn't need them to tell him something had happened between them since the last time he'd saw them. He thinks he knows what about though.

The wolf demon sped up, hoping that it would bring an end to this torture quicker. The Miko and demon lord behind him increased their pace to match his.

.

Maryoku smirked as she sipped her tea. Not having to imagine how her plan unfolded, as she could see it in her minds eye.

It will do the pup good to learn a bit of humility from his experience. Maybe one day soon he will be the young man his father hoped him to become and would have been proud to call his son. The witch saw this happening through the young miko who accompanied him.

She started to hum to herself as she looked at the demon lords empty clothes on the pillow he once sat on not too long ago. His on drunk tea long grown cold.

.

 

As soon as Koga had spotted it, he basically ran full speed. Kicking up dirt behind him. It was the only house in the area so he assumed this was the witches, so he quickly rapped on the door. It quickly opened but there was no one to greet them at the door. They all just stood there.

They didn't snap out of their moods until they heard the wolf demon knock on a door.

"Come in already!" Came an inpatient voice from within. It could be heard mumbling to itself.

Koga entered with the others filing in behind him. He went to introduce himself but was cut off.

"Koga of the wolf tribe, I heard before." The strange old women explained.

Kagome pushed past the confused wolf demon so she could get to the witch doctor. "Maryoku, can you please turn Sesshoumaru back. I know you did this." The miko pleaded with the smiling witch doctor.

"I know being a mere dog for a little while has already done the pup a world of good." Maryoku said with a twinkle in her eye of knowing. "I don't see why not." She exclaimed before standing up to pet Sesshoumaru, who growled at her.

'That was a little too easy.' Kagome thought to herself, but she was happy anyways.

Koga was examining the room when he noticed something, the demon lord's empty clothes. "Wait…" The wolf demon said, but he was already too late.

The witch doctor snapped her fingers, Kagome was starring in anticipation. Where there once was a dog, now stood a naked demon lord.

Sesshoumaru could hear the miko give off a squeak, before the wolf demon quickly covered her eyes.

"You'll be dizzy for a little bit so you shouldn't move around too much just yet." Maryoku exclaimed happily. Sesshoumaru growled and took a step to attack the witch but ended up with his legs giving up from under him and falling to the floor. "I told you not to move." The witch doctor reprimanded the pup at he feet.

Kagome pushed Koga's hands away from her eyes at the sound of a body hitting the floor. She rushed to help the demon lord up, forgetting about his state of undress. Shocked to feel so much bare skin on contact. She helped him up anyway; giving herself a pep talk about how she was a modern women and everything was available on the internet for her to browse at her leisure.

Koga quickly grabbed the demon lord's clothes, throwing them into his arms. "Cover yourself up for gods sake." A lot of demons had no shame in their nakedness because it wasn't their true form. It appeared Sesshoumaru was one of them as he just stood there without any shame.

Luckily the demon lord's kimono was so big it covered all his important anatomy without him even trying as it trailed from his arms. The demon lord had a glassy look to his eyes like he was disoriented. He had to blink a couple of times to gain back his bearings. "Why am I naked." Sesshoumaru asked himself.

Maryoku flopped back on her pillow and poured herself another cup of tea. Sitting back to watch the show. She hadn't been this entertained in centuries.

"If you realize your naked, why don't you get dressed already?" Koga yelled at the demon lord. Who sent a death glare back in the wolf demons direction; the first sign that he was returning to normal. "And let go of Kagome! I'm sure you can stand by yourself now."

Sesshoumaru blinked, for the first time realizing he was leaning on someone. He looked to his left to see the miko's blushing face. The wolf demon's reaction to this gave him a strong urge to pull her closer to himself instead of releasing her, but he did it anyway.

Kagome sat down and poured herself some tea to calm he nerves as she waited for the demon lord to finish dressing himself.

Koga stood leaning on the wall trying to calm down. "Ok, he's back to normal. What do you want to do now?" He directed his question toward kagome, not deeming the demon lord's opinion important in this matter.

"We will find my half brother and then plan our next move from there." Sesshoumaru informed them as he finished tying his sash; which was much easier to do with two hands.

"You mean your not leaving me?" Kagome asked in amazement. She'd thought from the very beginning that as soon as the demon lord was unchained from her, he would leave as fast as he could. Which is pretty fast.

"Shizaru is still looking for us. Even though, we are now physically able to be separated, it is better if we stay together. My half brother is also in possession of my companions." Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"So your staying because the mutt face has your minions. Your just trying to make it sound noble." Koga snapped when he saw how Kagome's face had lit up when she heard what the demon lord said.

"No, I'm staying because Shizaru wants to kill me and marry the Miko. I think she has the worse end if things turn out badly. She'll be better protected if I'm there to defend her, along with my half brother. He'll come after us wither we are together or apart." Sesshoumaru defended his reasoning.

Koga just frowned with a pursed expression.

"It's settled then. We'll travel back to Edo to meet back with Inu-Yasha." Kagome exclaimed. Happy with this decision.

"We should also find a way to contact the other two demon lords. They're involved just as much in this situation, although they are unknowing of the situation at the moment. Shizaru's plan is to go after them next." Sesshoumaru suggested.

"I'll do that." Maryoku spoke for the first time in a while, putting her tea down and standing up.

"How are you going to do that?" Koga moved out of the way when the witch doctor tried to get into a cupboard behind him. "Don't you need to at least ask him for the information he wants you to tell them?" He asked.

"I have my ways, of knowing." The witch doctor spoke mysteriously as she removed a large bowl from the cupboard and put it on the table.

"Do it quickly. The sooner they are informed the faster they will be able to help." Sesshoumaru demanded. Leaving without asking any questions about how the witch doctor would do it.

Kagome ran after Sesshoumaru, Koga followed her out. While leaving he managed to catch a glimpse of the witch doctor examining different bottles before pouring some into the stone bowl. Creating an ere light on the old women's face as the chemical reacted to each other.

**...TBC**

 


	13. Crator/Untouable

**o0o**

Sesshoumaru walked quickly away from the old witch doctors hut. He could hear two rabid sets of feet following in his footsteps. The others had to stop quickly to avoid smacking into him when he turned around suddenly to face them. "Are you going to continue following us wolf?"

"If Kagome's going with you, then so am I!" Kouga yelled defensively.

"I remember inviting the Miko but extended you no such invitation to accompany, to you." Sesshoumaru replied. The two demons glared at each other with the miko in the middle.

Kagome shook her head. Grabbing Kouga's left arm to steer him a little distance away from Sesshoumaru to give them the resemblance of having a private conversation.

"Kouga, I think it would be best if you went back to your pack. See if you can get any reinforcements, then meet us back in Edo." Kagome asked pleadingly. The journey back would be much more enjoyable if she didn't have to keep the two demons from squabbling for control; especially over her.

"Is that what you really think is best?" Kouga asked to make sure. He knew in some sense what kagome was saying was a good idea in the long run, since an attack in the near future was a definite. He just really didn't want to leave her alone with the demon lord.

"Yes. We don't know when Shizaru is going to attack or how many men he'll be bringing. We'll need all the help we can get." Kagome gave him a small smile for reassurance.

Kouga looked indecisive for a moment before taking the miko's hands in his. " Alright, I'll do what you want, but you better be careful while I'm gone." He looked under his eyelashes at her waiting for a sign that she'd heard him.

"I'll try my best, besides I'll have two guard dogs to protect me." Kagome commented, hearing a growl in response to her reference. Confirming her suspicion that the demon lord could hear every word they said.

The wolf smirked at the miko. "I'll be going then." He dropped her hands and walked a short distance away from them before turning back around to look at the demon lord. "Take care of my women!" He shouted before rushing off in the direction of where his packs cave was located.

Sesshoumaru walked up to stand beside the miko who was watching the wolf disappear in the distance. "Did you have to invite the wolf to return?"

"You should just be glad he's gone, and you have to deal with him later instead of right now." Kagome pointed out to Sesshoumaru.

.0.

Kagome was walking in a daze. So far all the terrain had been the same since they left the mountainous region; just tree after tree. The only thing resembling interesting to look at was Sesshoumaru's back. His hair was just so long and swished as he walked in a hypnotizing motion.

The entertainment of it only lasted so long since Kagome had to stop when the demon lord started sending her questionable looks over his shoulder. That didn't stop her from imagining creating different girlish hairstyles with it though.

She snapped back to attention when the sound their footsteps were making changed. The hard crunching of dirt and stones shifting together under foot turned into the soft sound of crunching grass. Stopping in excitement when they'd reached a clearing. It was large with few trees dotted about it; there was a hill over looking a river. It all seemed very familiar to her.

Sesshoumaru turned around when he realized the Miko had stopped following him.

"I think I know where we are." Kagome exclaimed when she realized the demon lord was starring at her in question. She walked over to the other side of the hill to see her confirmation. "Yes, Inu-Yasha's crater! We had a picnic here once. That means the village should just be a twenty minute walk from here." Kagome exclaimed before running down the forest path, excited about seeing all her friends again.

The demon lord raised an eyebrow at the statement of 'Inu-Yasha crater'. Not understanding the reference. He walked over to examine what the Miko had been referring to. It was a giant dent in the ground about the same length as a body. Sesshoumaru was curious about how it got there in the first place. He would've asked the miko but she'd already run off.

Sesshoumaru leisurely followed behind the Miko. He was not in any rush to be reunited with his little brother. He was not surprised when half way up the path he came across the Miko hunched over leaning against a tree. "Is there a problem?" Seshoumaru asked almost rhetorically, already knowing the most likely cause for her ailment.

Kagome tried to slow her harsh breathing to answer. "Cramp." She clutched her side in pain. In her excitement, she ran as fast as she could but the distance to the village was further than her body could handle physically at that speed.

"Hn." The demon lord made a sound to acknowledge that he'd heard her but kept walking past her position.

Kagome groaned as she stood up to follow holding her side as they continued to walk. She adopted the demon lords calm unrushed pace.

.0.

"Kagome!" Could be heard shouted before they emerged from the forest edge. Once they passed the tree line they could clearly see the unmistakable red of Inu-Yaha's fire rat kimono not too far away.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword at the sight of his elder brother. "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to kill you!" He shouted, charging full speed ahead without even thinking.

The miko bristled at the half demon's actions. "Sit!" Could be heard loudly yelled loud enough to be heard probably all the way in the village. His half brother hit the ground with surprising amount of force at the command. 'Now that could not have been done willingly.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself questionably.

Kagome stomped towards Inu-Yasha. She hadn't seen him for more than a week but just minutes in the dog demons presence and he'd already unleashed her anger. Always thinking with his sword instead of his brain.

Inu-Yasha used his arms to push himself of the ground. "What'd you do that for Kagome? I was trying to rescue you from the bastard." He glared up at the miko who'd come to a stop beside him with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Maybe, I don't know, because I don't need rescuing!" Kagome snapped in agitation. "You always jump to conclusions. Do I look like I'm being held against my will, leisurely walking beside him and talking civilly. No, I don't! Maybe you could actually use your eyes for once." She had to stop to catch her breath after saying all of that so fast, not knowing where all her anger came from. Maybe this whole situation was finally getting to her and Inu-Yasha just brought her frustrations to the surface.

There was a moment of silence where nobody said anything.

His half brother remained sitting on the dirty ground. Stealing looks at the miko before looking back at the ground. "I missed you." Inu-Yasha said with a tone of uncertainty.

Kagome sighed before looking down and making eye contact. "I missed you too." She gave him a smile of reassurance and offered him a hand up.

Inuyasha accepted her help to get up from off the ground and started to try and brush off the dirt. Sesshoumaru smirked when he looked down and made the connection. "What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha glared at his half brother with suspicion.

"Inu-Yasha crater." Sesshoumaru repeated the miko's wording for his half brother, as he examined the hole he'd left in his wake. It was almost exactly the same as the other one from before. He still wasn't exactly sure how the miko managed to command the mutt to do that.

"You want to explain to me how you went from being his prisoner, to his, friend." Inuyasha said the last word with force; like it was hard for him to ever associate the word with his older brother. He used that word because Kagome didn't have allies; she had extended friends instead, even if they didn't return the sentiment.

"It's a long story, that I'd rather explain when everyone is present." Kagome crossed her arms and slouched, showing just how tired her ordeal really had made her.

"They're over by the bone eater's well." Inuyasha informed them of the other's location.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward. "Lead the way." Indicating to his little brother to get moving. 'His ward better be in one piece or there'd be hell to pay.'

**o0o**

Uh Un stood from it's resting place, alerting the others to the presence of someone else entering the area. They all stood and waited for the person to reveal themselves. All of them were surprised when Sesshoumaru stepped from the shadows of the trees with Kagome standing complaisantly beside him. Like she was with him by choice and hadn't been kidnapped by the demon lord against her will. Very curious they thought.

Shippo had to force himself not to run to his mother figure. Too afraid of the demon lord beside her.

Rin had no such reservations.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She yelled, dropping the flowers she'd been picking, running in his direction and latching onto his leg. " I told them no matter where I was, that you'd return for me. I don't think they believed me."

Sesshoumaru put a hand on Rin's head to let her know that he'd heard her. He crouched to be at the child's level. He looked at her with a critical eye, taking both her hands in his and spreading them, rolling up her sleeves so that he could see her arms properly.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned behind him as he entered the clearing. Seeing that the demon lord's presence was known to the half demon put the other's nerves at ease. Especially since there didn't seem to be any murderous attempt in either figures.

"Making sure my ward is in the same condition I left her before she came into your possession, dearest brother." Sesshoumaru exclaimed with the last part as a threat that he would pay if there was anything wrong with her. Rolling up her kimono so that he could see her knees; one of them had a giant scrape on it. He glared at his half brother.

"That wasn't my fault!" Inu-Yasha defended himself. "Miroku was going to sit on a flower and she dived to save it." The monk grumbled to himself about girls and flowers. The demon slayer whacked him in the back of the head for what she deemed as a sexist comment.

Shippo, once seeing that Inu-Yasha was there and didn't deem his half brother a threat, decided to take a chance and run to his mother figure who welcomed him with open arms. "Kagome! I'm so glad you're finally back. We were so worried when we realized that one of the ogres had chased after you, and even more worried once we managed to track down your scent trail and discovered that you'd been taken by Sesshoumaru."

"Slow down Shippo, you'll suffocate if you don't stop to breath. I missed you too." Kagome emphasized he comment by giving a tight embrace to the fox cub. She placed him back on the ground so that she could take her backpack off. The trip had severely depleted her supplies yet the yellow monstrosity was still heavy enough to be uncomfortable.

Uh-Un nudged his master. Making the demon lord remember about the other members of his party, he looked around. "Where's Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin, though the others took it as an open question.

"Tied him to a tree with a gag in his mouth. The toad just wouldn't shut up." Inu-Yasha responded instead, before the little girl could even get her mouth open.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, he knew that his retainer was annoying at the best of times but he managed to deal with it in his own way; kicking was very therapeutic. He was amazed that within a week of being with his brother's companions he'd driven them to such extremes.

"He was giving me a head ache." The demon slayer grumbled to her self probably thinking that he couldn't hear, the monk nodded in agreement.

"Master Jaken didn't want me to come with Uncle Inu-Yasha, he voiced his objections very loudly once he'd regain consciousness again." Rin stated, enthusiastically informing her lord what happened.

"Uncle?" Sesshoumaru question his ward with his eyebrows raised high so that they disappeared behind his bangs.

"Since Rin sees Lord Sesshoumaru as a father figure, she thought that since Inu-Yasha was his brother, that would make him Rin's uncle." His ward explained her logic.

"Hence, Uncle Inu-Yasha." Kagome smiled at the little girl before turning to the demon lord, grabbing his sleeve to gain his attention. " Isn't that just the cutest thing?"

"Heh." Sesshoumaru made his trademark noise, crossing his arms in indignation. He knew what Rin said was true in a way and he couldn't correct her if she was right.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the demon lord's typical response to his ward and hugged his arm to her self in fondness. She knew he was just trying to look strong infront of his half brother. Deep down Sesshoumaru deeply cared about the little girl.

Sango gasped at the display.

Kagome turned her attention back to her friends at the noise and was surprised at the looks they were giving her. "What?" she asked. They just looked even more confused. She had to think what could cause this response but then realized the factor. "Is it because I'm touching Sesshoumaru?" She more asked to confirm than to actually get an answer because she was pretty sure she had guessed right.

"Why are you hugging the bastard?" Inuyasha questioned with his mouth gaped open.

Kagome rolled her eyes at their responses. "He's not going to hurt me or anything." Letting go of the demons arm, she then started to poke Sesshoumaru in random spots. They were all surprised that she hadn't been maimed yet. " Look I'm touching the untouchable." She poked him twice in the cheek to prove her point.

"Miko, are you done now?" Sesshoumaru questioned flatly.

"Yes." Kagome answered. Retracting her fingers only after the demon lord had glared at her half-heartedly in exasperation. "Sorry."

"What happened between you two?" Sango couldn't help but comment after observing how comfortable her friend was with the demon lord.

Kagome looked at the demon slayer and had to hide a blush from her. That was a very complicated question, one that she didn't even know the answer to. With all the excitement going on she hadn't had a chance yet to sit down with Sesshoumaru and discuss the feelings she'd let slip when he was in dog form.

"We're so glad to see you safe and sound Lady Kagome. We should discuss your adventure over dinner." Miroku welcomed her back, cutting off Sango's question.

Kagome was glad for the subject change. "Maybe we should head back to Lady Keida's, and talk about what happened. We don't want to leave her out of the original conversation only to have to explain it all again to her later."

"I don't want to wait for an explanation, I want this explained now!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "How is it that you went from being kidnapped by this bastard to traveling with him willingly? Why'd he even take you in the first place? Did he team up with Naraku again? When…"

Inu-Yasha was surprised when his throat was grabbed by his half-brother, but not for the reason you'd think. "You have your left arm back." The half demon rasped out.

"Yes, I do. Now if you'd just shut up, you'd be able to hear all about how it came to be." Sesshoumaru spat out, tightening his left arm around his half brothers throat to prove that the appendage was just as strong as it was before he'd severed it with tensaiga. He was now, back to being the 'killing perfection', without any physical flaws.

"Put him down Sesshoumaru, leave dealing with Inu-Yasha to me." Kagome tried to physically remove the demon lord's arm from her friend's throat but it would budge. "You'll end up killing him by accident in frustration. Remember we need him for later on."

Sesshoumaru released his half brother from his grip. Letting him fall to the ground with a thud. "Just try and keep him out of my way." He told the miko in jest, knowing it was an impossible task. 'Inuyasha was always in the way', he thought to himself.

"Sure, whatever. We should head to the village now." Kagome reminded everyone to get a moving if they wanted to cure their curiosity and hear her story. They nodded in agreement and pack their stuff up before heading out.

Kagome walked beside Sesshoumaru comfortably, leaving her friends further confused as they observed their interaction together.

**...TBC**

 


	14. It's a Long Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been on vacation for a little bit so I didn't get to update for a while. After this one there is only one more written chapter before I have to finally write the conclusion. Hopefully I get some inspiration for that.

**o0o**

 

The figure in the shadows perked up in their spot in a tree when the demon lord finally made his appearance. "Well, well. The puppy has finally turned up, just like Lord Shizaru said he would. So predictable." She spat the last part. It was hard to hold herself back from attacking. Knowing that her orders were only to watch the half-breed, listen, and to report when something actually happened.

Just watching as the two united with there companions. Observing how the chain her lord had mentioned was missing. She looked at the Miko who everything seemed to have started with critically and scoffed. Wondering what was so special about the girl to gain her lord's attention. Her common raven hair and strange indecent outfit weren't that attractive. Compared to a demoness this human girl was nothing.

The spy jumped out of the tree she had been observing from and disappeared into the shadows of the forest to report to her master the location of his prize and kill.

.0.

The villagers whispered as the group made their way past their huts. They had heard about how Lady Kagome had been kidnapped by a demon so they were glad to see that she had returned safe, but they wondered who the new companion was who resembled the half-demon so much.

They reached Kaede's hut and Kagome knocked on the door frame. "Yes." Came the response from inside.

"Kaede, I'm back." Kagome called as she pushed the door covering out of the way.

"My child, I was worried about you. I'm glad to see that you are safe." Kaede squinted out of her one eye at her sister's reincarnation. Their didn't seem to be any injuries that would delay the girl's travel for so long.

"We're going to tell our story, and I didn't want to leave you out and have to tell it all again later, but I don't think everyone would fit in your hut so I think we should go back to the well clearing." Kagome said as she noticed how small the space actually was. With Sesshoumaru's party joining them Kagome realized their was no way they could all fit.

"You're using plural, did you bring someone back with you?" Kaede inquired curiously. She knew for a fact that the girl had not been traveling with her usual party. Therefore Kagome must be talking about someone else altogether.

"Yes, you'll see who." Kagome indicated that the elder miko should follow her. When Kaede exited the hut her one eye immediately zeroed in on the new demon.

The miko emerged from the hut followed by the elder miko; who starred openly out of her one eye at him in observation.

"Think we should go back to the clearing for this. It's too small to fit us all." She suggested.

"We just came from there, why didn't you think of that before so we all didn't have to walk all the way down here." Inu-Yasha complained with annoyance.

"It's been a while since I've been here. Are we going or not?" Kagome crossed her arms. Not wanting to start another argument.

Inu-Yasha just haughtily put his nose in the air and started to walk towards the well.

.0.

"Are we all ready?" Kagome asked, as everyone got comfortable in front of the fire with his or her food. They all nodded. "Where should I start?" The miko asked.

"What happened after the ogre chased after you?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"So at the beginning." Kagome prepared herself to tell a long story then.

"When the ogre dropped me I managed to hit my leg against a tree and injure myself, it still isn't fully heeled yet. So I was stranded in the middle of the woods unable to go anywhere, when Sesshoumaru showed up. Imagine my surprise after not seeing him for months…"

"Why was Sesshoumaru looking for you in the first place?" Sango inquired suspiciously. It was too much of a coincidence for the demon lord to run across the miko who traveled with his brother in the middle of no where.

Kagome shushed her. "I'm getting to that part. So Sesshoumaru shows up out of nowhere…" All the bowls were now empty but Kagome was still talking.

"…He agreed to retrieve me if Sesshoumaru was allowed entrance into the eastern lands to defeat a monster who had been devouring all the maidens from the human villages." The miko laughed to herself and the others gave her questionable looks. "We ran into it ourselves but I'll get to that part later."

"That's a stupid reason." Inu-Yasha spat at his half brother. "Just charge in and slay the nuisance."

"There is more to being a lord than just the title and the power. There are rules you need to follow to not step on other lords toes or they'll go to war with you if you're not careful." Sesshoumaru haughtily defended his reasoning. "It was a simple solution for something that could turn very complicated which it has anyway."

"Do I need to separate you two?" Kagome cut in. The elder miko shook her head at their foolishness. They both shut their mouths and allowed her to continue. "…After finding out he'd been tricked, Sesshoumaru agreed to work with me. We still decided to go to the Elders because we had no idea how to remove the chain…it turns out the elder was working for this Lord Shizaru of the Eastern lands the whole time… He wants to kill Sesshoumaru and mate me. We manage to escape…"

"Demons are really attracted to you for some reason." Sango pointed out. Remembering all the times a demon tried to kidnap Kagome to not just eat her but make her it's bride. "Think about all the times it had been love at first sight when meeting a demon."

Sesshoumaru avoided looking at the miko. They kept stopping to make these little comments.

"Wanting to eat me doesn't count." Kagome responded with an exasperated look.

"…So we made it to Totosai's and I just managed to catch him before he fled for his life from Sesshoumaru, who he thought was there to kill him, like usual…The sword smith told us about this witch doctor he knew of who could help us, which he apparently used to date."

Inu-Yasha paled. "I don't want to imagine him doing anything of that nature."

"All old people used to be young at one point in their life." Miroku said wisely.

"…then we ran into Kouga." Kagome continued on.

"Aww, man. Does that mean we should expect him to show up?" Inu-Yasha whined.

"The wolf was most adamant about not leaving me alone with the miko, so he'll be here as fast as he can." Sesshoumaru answered with the same disgruntlement as his half-brother.

"…We discovered that Inu-Yasha had taken Sesshoumaru's companions because Inu-Yasha here, dropped a ramen cup. What have I told you about littering?" Kagome berated the half demon.

"Not to." Was Inu-Yaha's sheepish answer.

"I have a right mind to cut you off, so you'll learn your lesson." Kagome was going to continue scrabbling but she was reminded about what she was supposed to be doing.

"Don't get off topic, continue with the story." Kaede interrupted the pair.

"…It turned out Maryaku used to baby sit Sesshoumaru." Kagome exclaimed. Everyone laughed at the news.

Sesshoumaru growled to make his presence known.

"I love how you're talking like he isn't even here though." Inu-Yasha whispered to the miko.

"It's not like he's adding to the story, do you have anything you want to say?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer. The demon lord huffed and ignored her. "…So I was separated from Sesshoumaru and when I found him, Maryaku had turned him into a dog." Kagome tried not to laugh as she remembered how cute Sesshoumaru had been.

"No way, what type?" Sango asked curiously.

"He looked like a smaller version of true form, but you've never seen his true form…" She was cut off by maniacal laughter.

Inu-Yasha was holding his stomach and struggling to breath he was laughing so hard. "The witch turned you into a simple dog to teach you a lesson. I'm beginning to really like this women."

"I can't wait to see what Maryaku does to you?" Sesshoumaru said dauntingly, implying that the witch doctor would also teach Inu-Yasha a lesson when she arrived if he didn't behave properly. Which his half-brother never did so it was a definite.

"…We managed to make our way back with Kouga's help… Maryaku used this weird bowl to contact the other demon lords to help us fight. They should all arrive any day now." Kagome finished her story.

"So we're basically going to war then?" Miroku asked to confirm what she had just told them.

"Finally some action!" Inuyasha said in excitement.

.0.

By the time Kagome was finished telling the story it was very late in the night. All the kids were already dozing sitting up. Shippo was leaning against the miko's side while Rin was leaning against the demon lord. "We should finish this discussion in the morning." The miko suggested.

Kaede excused herself and walked back to the village.

They all prepared themselves for sleep at their respective sleeping spots. Kagome had bought everyone in her group sleeping bags a couple months ago. The monk and demon slayer were very grateful while the half demon shredded it claiming he preferred his trees. Receiving many sits for ruining it. "Someone else could've still used it if you didn't want it!" Kagome had yelled before storming away. It could've been an extra one for when they had guests or when an ogre slimmed your sleeping bag like her situation.

Kagome finished zipping the two children into one together. Wishing that hers hadn't been ruined. Wondering where she was going to sleep since it was kinda cold tonight. Kagome looked around, spotting the demon lord leaning against a tree far outside the fire circle and she smiled to herself.

Sesshoumaru was resting his eyes when he felt a weight at his side. He looked down to see the miko cuddling his fur pelt. "What are you doing?" He inquired flatly. Not really surprised since he'd gotten used to her by now.

"Remember the deal that I get to use your moku moku as a pillow as long as we are travelling partners. Well we are still together." Kagome reminded him. Cuddling her face into the fur that had been warmed by his body heat.

"Not while it is still on my person. You can find some other place to sleep tonight." Sesshoumaru sighed in exasperation.

"But it's cold and you're warm." Kagome refused, cuddling further into his warmth.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Giving up on getting the miko to leave. "Just go to sleep." Her breathing evened out and shortly after he followed her in sleep.

Inu-Yasha frowned from a tree on the opposite side from where his half-brother and friend slept together. They had developed a very weird relationship in his opinion he thought as he watched them interact. How could they grow so close over such a short amount of time and from such a bad start? He wondered to himself as he turned his head up to the almost full moon.

.0.

Kagome was woken up when the sunlight reached her eyes. She blinked them open but had to quickly close them again because of the burning sensation. Preparing herself better before trying again and observing all her companions.

It appeared it was still early in the morning since everyone was still asleep, even Sesshoumaru. She could feel as the demon lord steadily took in even spaced out breaths. His head was rested on top of hers. It seemed she'd migrated closer in her sleep. Blushing at the notion.

Kagome extricated herself from her sleeping companion trying not to wake him up. She froze when he growled but that's the only indication he made that Sesshoumaru had noticed her departure. Sighing in relief she grabbed her bag before creeping over to the well not to far away.

Almost there. She had to hold back a yell in fright when Inu-Yasha landed in front of her, blocking her way. Covering the sound with a hand over her mouth so as not to wake anyone. Putting the other hand on her chest and feeling how fast her heart was beating. Removing it before whispering angrily. "Don't do that, you scared me half to death."

"Where do you think you're going?" Inu-Yasha questioned too loudly for her liking.

"I need to get some supplies since I've been gone so long I ran out of almost everything. Sesshoumaru doesn't know about me being from the future yet, so I figured I'd go before he woke up." Kagome whispered. Shooting an anxious look the sleeping demon lord's way. "Do you think you can cover for me if he does wake up before I'm back? It shouldn't take too long."

Inu-Yasha was going to say no but then he looked at Kagome and she was giving him puppy dog eyes. "Fine. But you better be quick, or he might not be alive when you get back, because I've killed him."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the last comment. "Thanks so much. I'll be back before you know it." She said before jumping over the side of the well and disappeared.

Inu-Yasha watched the well flash signaling she had disappeared before turning around and see his brother standing four feet away. He froze in panic. " She just…" Before he could explain Sesshoumaru had jumped past him and into the well to follow after the miko. A blue light flashing, signaling that he had also made it through to the other side to the future.

"Shit!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed loudly as he looked down at the empty well. He immediately went to go after his half-brother but he hit the solid ground of the bottom of the well. "Crap!" Could be heard by the approaching party. "Shit, shit, shit." Repeatedly swore under his breath.

 

Miroku had to put his hands over Rin's ears. Not seeing the point in doing the same thing to Shippo since he'd already been witness to many similar tirades. When it seemed the hanyou had passed the verbal part of his anger and started to take it out physically on the well. Miroku made his way over. "What happened? Did you have another fight with Kagome?" The monk asked peeking over the edge of the well where he could see the half-demon.

"No!" Inu-Yasha yelled back up in response to his second question as if affronted he'd think they'd ever disagreed on anything. "Kagome went through the well and the bastard followed her, and now I can't get through."

Miroku knew there was only one person he used that tone to say "bastard" for. There were many people the half demon had deemed by that title over the years but only one who deserved that emphasis in the hanyou's mind. "Sesshoumaru made it through?"

"Yes, if he didn't I wouldn't be standing here. I'm afraid he broke the well. It won't work for me." Inu-Yasha said the last part in disbelief. He'd always been the only one to be able to follow Kagome back to her home and having someone else usurp his position kinda hurt.

"If the well let him through I don't think it deems him a threat to lady Kagome. She'll bring him back with her." Miroku tried to placate his manic friend. "We don't have time to worry about that right now. We started to receive messages from the other demon lords informing us that they are already on their way with their armies. They are expecting the Lord of the western lands to great them when they arrive." Miroku spoke anxiously.

"Isn't that more reason to worry?" Inu-Yasha barked back. His voice echoing off the clay walls surrounding him. He deemed himself a great warrior but he was no general. He didn't know the first thing about organizing an army.

"Kagome shouldn't be too long, especially once she figures out that Sesshoumaru followed her. We just have to count on her to bring him back before anything gets too out of hand." Miroku.

"What'll we do until then." Inu-Yasha asked with a sigh.

"Act like Sesshoumaru present just occupied preparing something until they gets back." Miroku suggested warily.

o0o

"Momma, I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she entered her house for the first time in what felt like forever.

Her mother's voice came from the kitchen. "What happened? You told me you'd be back for your math test. Grandpa had to make up another illness for you." The woman asked as she appeared in the doorway drying a bowl that she'd just washed.

Kagome didn't even want to know what imaginary disease her grandfather had given her this time. He must be running out by now. "It's a long story. It's a mess over there right now. Inu-Yasha's covering for me for now, but I need to get back really soon. I'm actually just back to re-supply." She explained apologetically to her mother.

"You're just in time for breakfast. You can fill us in while we eat." Kagome's mother suggested, her stomach agreed since it growled at the mention of food. Nodding in agreement she made her way into the dinning room. She was so glad her mother was so understanding with all the time traveling. No yelling about being irresponsible with her schooling like most parents would be.

"Kagome, you're back!" Souta enthusiastically yelled upon the entrance of his big sister to the room.

"About time." Her grandpa huffed from his seat at the table.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long but I have a good excuse." Kagome defended herself as she took a seat beside her younger brother.

"That would be…?" Grandpa asked with suspicious eyes..

"Kagome already promised to tell the story while we eat." Her mother informed the males as she set the table with an assortment of breakfast foods. Kagome's mouth watered at the choices. She'd missed her mother's home cooking. "Now everyone eat."

No one bothered to argue against her order.

Kagome was just about to bit into a shrimp roll when the door behind her was opened. Turning around she stared in shock at the demon lord who had entered her house. It was like déjà vu from the first time Inu-Yasha followed her.

"Inu…!" Souta started to yell in excitement since he saw the long silver hair out of the corner of his eye but when he turned to look at him stopped mid sentence in confusion. "You're not Inu-Yasha"

"No. I'm not." The demon lord responded as he located the miko. When he'd followed the woman he hadn't expected to end up going through a portal; to another world it seemed. The experience was disconcerting since it was so unexpected. It smelled completely different on the other side. He was surprised he was able to even pick up the miko's scent with the similar miasma smell floating around the air.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled in shock, standing back up to her feet. "How'd you get through the well?"

"The question I want answered is why…" Sesshoumaru stopped to take another sniff to confirm. "…Your family is on the other side of a portal." The demon lord asked as he leaned coolly on the door frame.

"It's a long story." Kagome said sheepishly with a shrug. 

"Aren't they all." Grandpa spoke in mention to the story his granddaughter had yet to tell as she'd promised.

"And Sesshoumaru is…?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in a tone suggesting she hoped her daughter hadn't forgotten the manners she taught her.

"He's Inu-Yasha's older brother." Kagome flushed at being reprimanded for not introducing her guest.

"Half." Sesshoumaru added like he always did whenever any mention of him and Inu-Yasha were related in any way. "Enough about me, Miko. Where is this world?"

"We're still in Edo, in Japan close to your lands…" Kagome spoke as she fiddled with her hands in nervousness.

"What do you mean by his lands?" Grandpa questioned. Picking up on the mention of owner ship. Did the demon own the land the well was located on?

"Sesshoumaru's kinda a full demon and the lord of the western lands." Kagome admitted.

"A demon lord!" Grandpa yelled in shock as he pulled out a sacred scroll from the inside of his kimono. His granddaughter shot him a warning look as if to say 'If you want to live don't use that.' He paused in his actions.

All Sesshoumaru did was raise an eyebrow at the old man. "Again, enough about me. Continue miko."

"We're kinda five hundred years in the future." Kagome peeked through her bangs to see what the demon lord's reaction would be. He had a slight facial reaction of surprise but then the lines of his face smoothed out once more.

Sesshoumaru pause in thought before speaking. "I've been through worse portals." He thought of when he'd opened the gates to hell. He observed the clothes of those in the room, which were very weird except for the old man's. The houses exterior was also something he'd never seen before. "And you originate from this time frame. Explain your reason in my present, and your past." He demanded.

"That's the long part." Kagome said with a deep sigh. "You know how I'm Kikyo's reincarnation?" The demon lord nodded that he had heard it said before. "Well, when her body was burned along with the shikon jewel when she died, it took a long time for her soul to be reincarnated. When it was, I was born with the jewel inside my body. Of course the jewel being what it is, attracts demons. On my 15th birthday I was searching for my cat near the well when suddenly I was pulled to the other side by a demon the villagers had dumped the body of in the bone eaters well. That's when I set Inu-Yasha free from the tree and a little time later shattered the jewel. It wasn't long after that that I met you. It's my responsibility to make it whole again."

"I understand. It didn't take too long to tell." Sesshoumaru relaxed when he knew all the facts.

"How'd you get here? Only Inu-Yasha's ever been able to pass through the well so far." Kagome's curiosity was killing her.

"I saw you jump into the well, so I followed. Why would I not be able to if my half-brother can?" Sesshoumaru was confused why this baffled the miko so.

It was just like Sesshoumaru to feel like anything his brother could do he could do better. Maybe Sesshoumaru was allowed through because he shares blood with Inu-Yasha and it got confused. Kagome thought to herself but she doubted that was the reason. "We'll figure it out when we get back. I just need to pick up a couple supplies before we leave." Kagome explained as she got up to complete her task.

"You haven't eaten anything yet. Why don't you tell me what you need and I'll get it all together while you eat." Her mother offered as she took the yellow bag off her. "The foods getting cold."

Kagome had listed the supplies needed while her mother nodded along until she remembered something. "…My sleeping bag was ruined. Do you have any extra's?"

Mrs. Higurashi hummed in thought. "I think I lent the last one to your friend Yuka. You can go get it back from her since she doesn't live that far." She suggested since it would be easier than going out to buy a anew one.

Kagome groaned. Why couldn't it have just been simple? Kagome needed a sleeping bag if she wanted to get proper rest before the battle. She was fine last night but the miko didn't think the demon lord would allow her to use him as a pillow two night's in a row. "I'll have to walk over then." She continued to eat her breakfast.

"I will accompany you." Sesshoumaru informed te miko.

Kagome spit out the food that was in her mouth and ended up in a coughing fit. Her brother hit her back to dislodge any food that may have gotten stuck. "No way!" She yelled when Kagome got her breath back. She could just imagine what a disaster the two-block walk there would be. She didn't even want to think about her friend's reaction to the demon lord. Blushing at the actions she just performed in front of him.

"Then you will not be going." Sesshoumaru didn't want the miko out of his sight in this strange time frame that was a mystery to him. Not being out of her presence for weeks wasn't helping matters. Sesshoumaru felt strange when she wasn't near his person. This morning he woke when the miko had traveled more than ten feet from his prone form.

"I'm not going to get hurt. This time frame is a lot safer than the feudal era. I'll be fine by myself." Kagome huffed to herself about stubborn headed inu demons. She thought Inu-Yasha was bad. Picking up her bowl again and starting to finish the last morsels of her meal.

"I have not witnessed this time yet so how can I judge that for myself." Sesshoumaru spoke haughtily. Only trusting his own opinion.

Kagome put down her bowl in frustration. She continued to chew as she eyed the demon lord who didn't seem like he was going to move on the matter. She swallowed before she spoke. "I will only allow you to come if I can braid your hair. People in this time period do not wear their hair that long in that way." He was going to answer but she cut him off. "…And remove your swords and armor. You've got to listen to everything I say too."

Sesshoumaru stared the miko down but she didn't seem to be back down on her conditions. With a nod he agreed reluctantly. Suddenly the miko stood up in excitement and she started to hop up and down. "I've wanted to get my hands on your hair since the moment I saw you. Be right back." She disappeared through another door and he could hear the girl climbing a flight of stairs. Kagome knew it was weird to admire some ones hair when they were trying to kill you but it just looked so silky.

Sesshoumaru was left alone with the two males. The boy was starring at him in awe while the old man was glaring at him.

"So what are your attentions towards my granddaughter?" Grandpa interrogated.

Sesshoumaru really hoped the miko would return soon.

o0o

Miroku and Inu-Yasha had returned to the village to meet up with everyone else.

"Can I see the message?" Miroku asked when he saw then all crowded around a slip of paper. Kaede handed it over. He skimmed over the document that informed him the number of demons to expect within each party. He wasn't sure where they were going to put them all. No clearing was big enough for this amount of bodies.

"A messenger brought it not but 20 minutes ago. He said he was running ahead of his party to give us a warning they would be arriving within the hour." Kaede informed them.

"Where are Kagome and Sesshoumaru?" Sango inquired curiously. When she didn't see anyone other than Rin and Shippo following them. "Shouldn't they be the one's organizing this."

"Kagome kinda went home to re-supply and Sesshoumaru followed her through the well." Inu-Yasha answered sheepishly.

"Our allies will not notice Kagome's absence for an hour or two but the Demon lord's will be sorely missed." Kaede pointed out the dilemma they had found themselves in. "Especially by his army." Miroku did note that the document listed about 56 dog demon soldiers. It was a large number considering how rare dog demons were at this point in time.

"Yes. I'm more worried about that bastard than Kagome for once." Inu-Yasha snapped agitated. The future was an over powering place. 

"Why would you let her go home at a time like this? " Sango berated the half-demon.

"I didn't know we had so little time before the back up arrived. I thought we had days not hours." Inu-Yasha defended himself. "Kagome and Sesshoumaru don't know that either."

"Why didn't you just go and retrieve them when Miroku found you." Sango asked.

"The well won't let me through." Inu-Yasha informed her with dread in his tone.

Before they could get off topic Miroku intervened. " We need to think about where we are putting this army." He spoke mostly too the old miko who knew the area best.

A farmer came running through the village yelling about an army of demons approaching. Kaede tried to calm the villagers down. Informing them that the visitors were expected and meant no harm. She wasn't sure how her small village became the center for a battlefield.

Miroku and Inu-Yasha went to greet the army. The monk was in awe of all the different types of demons working together. They decided to break up the army by which land they came from because there was not one clearing that could hold them all. Instructing the leaders to meet them by the bone eaters well once they had their people settled.

Hopefully that would take long enough for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to return.

**...TBC**

 


	15. Too Old For You

**o0o  
**

"Come on. Pick up." Kagome mumbled to herself after she'd dialed Yuka's number.

After she had the pleasure of braiding the demons lord's hair she'd slipped away while her brother was questioning Sesshoumaru to use the phone. Hopefully she'd be able to get a hold of her friend so that she'd bring the sleeping bag to her instead of having to make the journey herself with Sesshoumaru in tow.

The beeping of a busy signal greeted her. Kagome slammed the receiver on the phone jack in frustration. Since it was Yuka's private phone line she had called. Kagome knew the line was going to be busy for a while. They didn't have time to wait around for Yuka to finish gossiping. Since they had a time crunch Kagome took the chance and called her parents line. A voice answered after only two rings. "Hi. Mrs- Yes I am looking for Yuka- she's in her room. You don't have to get her. Can I just come over?-That's great.

"Miko, why are you talking to yourself?" Sesshoumaru asked inquisitively from the door way to the living room.

Kagome spun around in surprise. To explain what she'd just been doing she'd have to explain what a telephone was. Kagome really wasn't in the mood for that. "Just getting ready to go. It' time we should leave."

.0.

She tried to keep up with the demon lords long stride as they descended the shrine steps but fell quickly behind. He was taking 4 steps at a time. Even practically running, the demon had to wait for her to catch up at the bottom.

"Which way?" Sesshoumaru asked pointedly.

Kagome had to catch her breath after the sprint down the stairs. "Right." She pointed down the street. The demon lord was immediately was in motion once more. She had to jog to catch up or be left behind in his dust. Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was eyeing an approaching car; before he could make any sudden movement to attack she held his hand to ground him to her side. " It's not a demon, it's a car that humans use for transportation.

It was the time of the morning when people had to get to work and school so the street wasn't abandoned. Everyone they past on the side walk were starring at them and even the people in the cars. Sesshoumaru was very eye catching so she didn't blame them. She hoped they just thought he was cos-playing and no one would approach for a picture because Seeshoumaru posed too intimidating a figure.

Sesshoumaru was fascinated by this time period. There were so many scents on the air and ground he would never be able to track anything. He could see very tall buildings off in the distance. The way the people dressed was completely different. Female outfits were as indecent as the miko's usual clothing. Sesshoumaru could see now where she got her weird fashion sense from.

When the demon lord squeezed Kagome's hand it made her remember again that she'd grabbed it and never let go. She blushed when she realized that they must look like a couple to outsiders. Peeking at the inu demon under her bangs to see if he realized this, but Sesshoumaru wasn't paying her any attention. Too busy with his new surroundings.

Kagome almost passed Yuka's house she was so distracted by the demon lord. Tugging on the demon lord's hand to get him to halt. "This is it. Wait here for me. Hopefully this will only take a moment."

Sesshoumaru didn't see anything wrong with letting the miko walk a couple feet away from his person. He let her leave him on the side walk as Kagome made her way to the door.

Kagome rang the bell. Surprisingly she didn't have to wait long before she could hear someone's footsteps on the other side. Yuka answered the door herself still on the phone. Glad she hadn't decided to wait until the line was free Kagome thought to herself.

"I got to call you back, Kagome's here." Yuka said to the person on the other end of the phone line. Kagome could hear a loud response but her friend just hung up anyway, rolling her eyes. "What's up?"

"I'm actually just here to pick up that sleeping bag my mother lent you. If I could get that back quickly it would be great." Kagome asked but it seemed like her friend wasn't paying attention to her. "What are you looking at?" Kagome questioned with annoyance.

"Who's that?" Yuka pointed back towards the sidewalk

Kagome turned around to check it out. She could see the top of Sesshoumaru's shoulders and head poking out of a hedge that would have blocked almost anyone else from view, but at Sesshoumaru's respective 6.5 feet height it was no match.

"No idea." Kagome turned back with a dead-pan expression. "Now, how bout that sleeping bag?" She asked trying to get back on topic.

Yuka still wasn't paying attention. "He's so hot. I wonder how old he is?" Over 750 Kagome thought to herself.

"Miko, is this going to take much longer? We should be getting back." Sesshoumaru called over the hedge.

"You may not know him but he sure knows you. How else would he know you live at a shrine." Yuka claimed with narrowed eyes. Not enjoying being lied to. "He does have a resemblance to that boyfriend of yours though." She stroked her chin as she made the connection.

"That's right, he's Inu-Yasha's older brother and doesn't like to be kept waiting. Now I really need that sleeping bag." Well at least Kagome told half a truth even if Yuka was still under the delusion that Inu-Yasha was her boyfriend. If it got her out of here faster who was she to complain.

"Sure thing." Yuka answered before she disappeared inside. Appearing again with the object Kagome had been seeking. "Hey do you think he'd go out with me." Yuka whispered in Kagome's ear so that the man couldn't over hear, little did she know he heard the whole thing with his demon hearing.

"He's too old for you." Kagome replied as she grabbed the sleeping bag. "Gotta run. Thanks a lot. See you later." Kagome yelled back as she dashed towards the demon lord and started to drag him back towards the shrine.

o0o

**"** Do you think they'll be back soon?" Miroku asked, as he looked anxiously at the well. The whole clearing was full to the brim with demons who had arrived to fight for their lands. They had no choice but to use the well clearing because this amount of fighters would over run Edo. If Miroku had his choice he would have kept them far away to they wouldn't witness their friends return.

"They better be! I don't think the armies will be distracted much longer with setting up their camps." Inu-yasha snapped with agitation. He stalked forward and leaned over the lip of the well. Starring hard into its dark depths with his eyes narrowed with look of concentration.

"What are you doing?" Miroku inquired with a sigh, rubbing at his temples.

"Trying to send a signal with my mind for them to come back already." Inu-yasha explained his reasoning behind his actions.

A Moooing noise could be heard coming from behind them. They both turned to see Totosai making his way through the crowds on his flying cow. "What are you doing here old man?!" Inu-yasha asked as the sword smith arrived in front of him.

"You don't think I'd be any help. I'll have you know I was a great warrior in my day." Totosai exclaimed in his raspy voice. Flexing his now imaginary muscle.

"Yeah right, when you're not being a coward." Inu-yasha grumbled to him self. "How did you even hear about this? Aren't you a hermit that lives in a mountain?" He asked mockingly. The half demon smacked his neck when he felt something bite him. Pulling his hand away he wasn't really surprised to see Myoga the flea demon. "Should have known when one appears the other isn't far behind."

"Good to see you too master Inu-yasha." Myoga said through a flattened mouth. He took in a great breath to resume his natural form and popped back onto his feet. " I told him of course. You don't think I wouldn't hear about something as big as three of the lands joining together to go to war against the East."

"Of course you know everything. You spying on people for information is the only use you have." Inu-yasha mocked the little demon.

"Glad to see you finally admit that." Myoga said like he was really proud of it.

"What, that's the only use you have?" Inu-yasha asked confused why he'd be happy about that.

"No, that I know everything." Myoga smiled as he replied back.

"Oh no." Totosai suddenly said in dread. Grabbing his hair as if to pull it out.

"What is it?" Miroku asked since the sword smith looked so worried he thought it was something serious.

"No one told me she'd be here. You got to hide me." The sword smith looked frantically around before bounding passed Inu-yasha and jumping into the well. There was a delay in any sound as Totosai descended; the noise the old sword smith made when he hit the bottom didn't sound like he'd landed gracefully.

"Who's her?" Miroku asked Inu-yasha with a furrowed brow. The dog demon shrugged his shoulders that he had no idea.

Suddenly a women appeared from the crowd and made a beeline for them. She had a large staff that looked like it was made from a piece of driftwood, he guessed she needed it for her hunched back. The old women was short and stout in stature and had large eyes. She reminded Inu-yasha of the witch that tried to bring Kikyo back to life.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" The old croon demanded once she'd reached their position.

'Oh no, it's started.' Inu-yasha thought with dread. Where was that bastard when you actually needed him. Inu-yasha hated formalities. The bastard always showed up when you didn't want him but when you actually needed him Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight.

Miroku stepped forward to handle the situation. Inu-yasha had no form of negotiation skills. "He's busy at the moment." The monk made a quick excuse. "Are you an envoy of one of the armies?"

"No, I'm his babysitter." The old croon said before letting off a cackle. The monk and dog demon shared a confused look.

Totosai let of a whimper at the familiar laugh.

The old women stopped when she heard the sound. Becoming very alert like she was hunting for something. Her large eyes locked on the cow. Pushing the monk and dog demon out of the way she leaned over the lip of well to see her prey. "Totosai."

"Maryaku." Totosai said like he was happy to see the old women and not terrified.

"Hn." The old women said like she was unimpressed.

"How do you two know each other?" Miroku asked. Confused with what was happening in front of him.

"Old girl friend." Totosai admitted still at the bottom of the well. Not willing to come out of his hiding place.

"Not just that. I was good friends with your father when he was still alive." Maryaku pointed at Inu-yasha with one of her old wrinkled fingers.

"Why are all my fathers friends old and crazy?" Inu-yasha mumbled to himself.

"What'd you say boy? My hearing isn't what it used to be." The old croon asked while cupping her ear.

"Nothing." Inu-Yasha replied with a fake smile. "So that babysitter thing wasn't a lie?"

"Nope. When Sesshoumaru was a young pup, Inu Taisho would leave him with me when he went off to battle. I enjoyed embarrassing Sesshoumaru by telling stories when Kagome and him dropped by." Maryaku confirmed her statement.

"When did they drop by?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Less than a week ago." Maryaku answered. "Didn't Sesshoumaru and Kagome tell you I was coming?" The old women asked.

"I don't think so." Miroku replied with a furrowed brow.

"Who or What exactly are you?" Inu-Yasha asked while looking at her appearance.

"A bitch." Totosai mumbled under his breath.

"No a witch." Maryaku said with glee like what the sword smith said didn't offend her. "An all powerful one at that."

"Wait, you're the women that separated Kagome and Sesshoumaru. She did actually tell us you would be coming." Miroku made the connection.

"That's right." Maryaku answered cheekily.

"So you can perform magic right?" Inu-Yasha asked, his interest peaked.

"Of course that is what a witch does." Maryaku looked at the boy like he was dumb.

"So you might be able to get this well to work?" Inu-Yasha asked in excitement.

"Let me have a look and see." The witch said before making her way over. She lent over and started to whisper to the wood. The old women looked like she was a complete nut case when she turned her head as if to listen for a reply. Inu-Yasha's excitement withered and died. Maryaku nodded in understanding before standing up again. "So Sesshoumaru and Kagome are on the other side. That well isn't going to be budging. It's very old magic and shouldn't be tampered with even by the likes of me."

"I thought you said you were all powerful?" Inu-yasha snapped with frustration.

"I am but there is just some things that shouldn't be touched when it's working just fine. Sesshoumaru and Kagome will return any time now be patient." Maryaku scolded like he was just a young child.

"How do I know you can actually talk to it and aren't just crazy." Inu-yasha asked suspiciously.

Maryaku lent back down to the well to whisper a question. After hearing an answer she stood back up. "The last time you went through the well was 3 weeks and 2 days ago." Inu-Yasha had a surprised look on his face because the old croon was right.

Inu-Yasha sniffed at the air. This was bad. He shouldn't have been surprised that she would show up here. The crowd parted to reveal a woman with long white hair in two pigtails. Her amber eyes scoured the crowd until they landed on Inu-Yasha and she started to walk their way. Inu-Yasha looked around panicked for a second before also jumping into the well.

"This is my hiding spot. Get out." Totosai demanded, could be heard coming from within the well.

"Oh shut up old man, you've already been found anyway. Now be quiet, you don't want her to find us." Inu-Yasha commanded hitting the old man on the back of his head.

Miroku was confused until he saw a bunch of dog demon soldiers escorting a high lady to their mists. "It looks like Sesshoumaru in a dress." He whispered under his breath.

"I hope I look far more feminine than that." The lady exclaimed with narrowed eyes once she had reached the monk.

"Of course you do, you're actually very lovely. I just meant that I could see the resemblance between you." Miroku babbled out trying to fix his folly. He hadn't expected the lady to be able to hear him. "You're the picture of feminine beauty." Suddenly he was hit in the head. "Sango I didn't see you there. "He said in pain as he rubbed the bump on his head his head.

"Of course not." Sango had rushed over when she saw the lady, that was surely Sesshoumaru's mother, in the monk's vicinity. What if Miroku hit on her and Sesshoumaru found out. "I'm sorry for his behavior." She apologized for the monks behavior.

"I find him entertaining, now I see why my son wanted to keep one for a pet. Now where is my wayward-son? We have business to get to?" The lady of the west commanded.

**…TBC**

 

 


	16. Final Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fter about 5 years, I have finally decided to finish this story. I started writing this in my year off between High School and College. Once I started Secondary school though I was too busy to continue this and found other fandoms to get addicted too in that time. After receiving some comments on this story about how I had to finish it, I tried to start thinking of an ending. I've been feeling guilty about started any new stories till I finish CIMWTO.
> 
> It was really hard to get back into the right head space, but after reading at least half a dozen Sess/Kag stories, I had what felt like a bolt of lightning of an idea to wrap it all up. I originally thought it would only take one chapter but I ended up writing about 3. The reason this is taking me so long is because of the fight scenes. I have never written battle scenes before this and they are really hard. I just have to finish editing the next two so hopefully they should be up in March 2016.
> 
> I just have to finish editing the next two parts so hopefully they should be up in March 2016. I think once I post them I'll end up editing the whole story again. I need some comments to keep me going. Enjoy part one.

**Chained: In More Ways Than One**

**Final Part 1**

**o0o**

"You're back." Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen door after seeing the demon lord outside the window. "Where's Kagome?" She asked surprised to not see her daughter beside the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru just turned his head to look back down the stairs in answer. He had quickly scaled the shrine steps. Leaving the miko at the bottom.

Not long after Kagome appeared on the top step out of breath. Dropping the sleeping bag, she leaned against a statue of a dog demon. "You could have waited for me," Kagome complained since she had to run to catch up with him.

"I see you got what you were searching for." Mrs. Higurashi gestured to the camping item. "I packed all the supplies you'll be needing while you were gone."

"Thanks so much Mama. We're short on time as it is." Kagome sighed as she stood up straight and collected the sleeping bag from the ground. Walking over to join her mother so that they could walk back into the house together.

Entering the house through the kitchen door. It smelt like something delicious. Kagome's stomach started to rumble at just the thought of food. Through the doorway, Kagome could see her grandpa and Sota were waiting for lunch. She could see that her yellow bag had been placed on the kitchen counter.

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she handed over the large yellow bag.

"I'm sorry but we really must be getting back." Kagome tried to hide her worry behind a smile. She tried to forget they had a battle waiting for them when they got back to the feudal era.

"I thought that would be your answer," Mrs. Higurashi said with fondness. "I packed you some lunch for when you get hungry later. Don't let Inuyasha eat the whole thing."

"You're leaving already," Grandpa appeared in the doorway with her brother behind him. "Take this as a good luck charm." Grandpa handed his granddaughter a dried up item. It looked like a lumpy rock.

"Thanks," Kagome said sarcastically as she pinched the object with two fingers. Not really wanting to touch it. She didn't think anything of it though because he grandpa was always giving her holy items.

Sesshoumaru leaned down to whisper in the Miko's ear so that none of her family members could hear. "Why did your elder just hand you monkey feces?" The demon lord could tell what the item was made from just by the smell it was giving off. It may not be fresh, but it still carried the same underlying scent of its original form.

As soon as Kagome registered what the demon lord had implied, she shrieked in disgust and dropped the item. The thought that she had actually just been holding a piece of fossilized monkey poo disgusted her. Rubbing her hands on her shirt to get rid of any germs. "Why the hell would you think that's lucky grandpa?"

"It has been passed down through the generations of Higurashi for many centuries," Grandpa answered not thinking there was anything crazy about it.

Sota burst out laughing. Amused by his older sister's misfortune.

When Kagome picked up her backpack she practically had to drag it towards the well. It was fully stocked with food supplies and first aid items since she knew that there would be many injuries in their future.

"Did I pack too much?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from the house doorway.

"It's fine. I'm sure the supplies will be used up quickly." Kagome didn't comment when the demon lord easily took the burden on himself. The way Sesshoumaru carried the pack you would think it was filled with only air.

Sesshoumaru found it pathetic how little strength humans had. He felt sorry for them. Which is probably how he ended up with a human ward. The demon lord tried to ignore the knowing look the old man was shooting him as Sesshoumaru waited for the Miko to finish saying her goodbyes.

"Stay safe honey." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter tightly. No matter how many times Kagome left for the feudal era and came back safely, there would always be a worry that one day she wouldn't come back at all. "I love you."

"I love you too mama." Kagome squeezed her mother tightly. It was always hard to say goodbye to her family. For a teenage girl, she never got to see her mother enough. The past was constantly calling her back, and Kagome couldn't help but answer.

Standing on the lip of the well she said one last farewell to her family. "Bye." Without any further delay, Kagome jumped into the depths of the well. There was the usual transition between time periods. When Kagome materialized on the other side she bumped into something solid. That shouldn't have been there.

The dark figures misshapen face was highlighted by the light of the well activating again by the demon lord's entrance.

Kagome screamed in fright. The sound echoed through the clearing. Scaring off a flock of birds in the surrounding forest.

All the demon soldiers were on high alert after the scream. "It's Just a human women who saw something ugly," Miroku assured them. They all went back to setting up camp.

"Way to kill someone's eardrums." A gruff voice exclaimed from her left.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed with relief.

Hearing the miko's cry of fright, Sesshoumaru was immediately on high alert. His poison claws lit up the bottom of the well so that all its occupants could be seen clearly.

Very familiar with the demon lords attack, Totosia ran for it. "I'm out of here." He bounded over the lip of the well and ran for the tree line.

Realizing the scary figure had just been the old swordsmith. "What the hell were you doing at the bottom of the well with Totosai?" Kagome asked, her heart still trying to slow down after the sudden unexpected shock.

"Hiding," Inuyasha answered flatly.

"From who?" Kagome asked putting her hands on her hips.

Sesshoumaru took two deep whiffs of the air. Wondering what could have caused the half demon to resort to cowardly hiding in a hole in the ground. Freezing when he picked up a very familiar scent that was so similar to his own. "This Sesshoumaru's mother."

"Your mother!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise. Getting to meet Sesshoumaru's mother so shortly after leaving her own. "Why would you be hiding from her?" She asked the Inu brothers with curiosity.

"The Lady of the West is not a soft woman," Inuyasha said with dread in his voice. The demoness had always scared him as a child.

"Come on. She can't be all that bad." Kagome thought the half demon was over exaggerating. Then she saw Sesshoumaru nodding along to everything the half demon said. "Really?"

"As soon as my father died, she ran my mother and me from the castle," Inuyasha exclaimed with conviction.

"That is my mother being kind," Sesshoumaru said with full belief.

"How is kicking a grieving widow and her son out of their home, being kind?" Kagome turned a disbelieving look on the demon lord.

"Inuyasha is still standing here in front of you, is he not?" Sesshoumaru raised one patronizing eyebrow. Leaving the women and bastard child of her mate alive was showing mercy in most demons opinion.

"She didn't kill me then but she might now." InuYasha always thought that if he had been older, his life would not have been spared.

"I highly doubt my mother doesn't know we are down here." Sesshoumaru decided it was useless to stay down here any longer. Grabbing the miko around the waist, the demon lord soared out of the well and landed on the grass in front of the small gathering.

"You've finally returned. I hope your journey was fruitful." Miroku greeted the two with relief. The monk had been afraid that he was going to have to break the news to the demon armies that the Western Lord would not be attending the war meeting.

Knowing it was pointless to hide any longer Inuyasha followed them. "You forgot your bag." Dropping the yellow monstrosity to the ground at the miko's feet. He raised a surprised eyebrow when his brother immediately picked it up. When his attention focused on Sesshoumaru, he realized something was different. Now in the daylight, Inuyasha was able to see his half-brothers appearance. "Trying out a new hairstyle?" He raised his one silver eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru had completely forgotten about what had been done with his hair. It was kind of nice not having it being blown in his face by the wind all the time.

"I had to braid it since Sesshoumaru insisted on accompanying me on an errand," Kagome explained the reason behind the new hairstyle.

Inuyasha would have paid to see his half-brother in the future. The smells were bad for him so he was sure they were even worse with being a full demon.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin ran over, pushing her way through the crowds of demons to greet her guardian. As soon as she saw the demon lord's new appearance, Rin squeaked in surprise.

"I had to change it because of where we were going." Kagome leaned down to explain to the little girl.

"Lord Sesshoumaru never let me play with his hair," Rin whined petulantly, completely jealous of the older girl.

"My son," It was only once she spoke that Sesshoumaru realized the lady of the west was standing right there.

"Mother," They both stood observing each other.

"I'm glad to see that you are finally performing your duties," Inukimi said with narrowed eyes. Her son had always been a wanderer. It was hard to tie him down to one place.

"I do what is necessary," Sesshoumaru replied simply with a grumble. His mother always complained that he left all the real work for her while he was out shirking his duties to the West. He considered being out in his lands much more productive than hiding behind castle walls. It was an argument that had been going on for centuries between them.

"I see that your weird group has gained another human," Inukimi turned her luminous eyes on the woman standing closely beside her son. The little girl she could understand because the child was defenseless, but this one she could sense had strong spiritual powers around her. Was her son actually thinking of taking this human as a mate? The young woman was of marrying age.

Kagome froze at suddenly having all the lady of the west's attention on her. "Aww…" She was lost for words.

"The miko actually travels with Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru corrected his mother's assumption that he had adopted another human into his pack. They were only temporarily traveling together.

"Though judging by her scent, you have been traveling very close with her for the past few days if not weeks, while the half demon's scent has almost completely dissipated." Inukimi pointed out.

That was hard for them to deny. For over a week it had just been the two of them. They had not started traveling together by choice though the two of them decided to stay together even after they had been separated.

Inuyasha was glad that Kagome seemed to be keeping all of the ladies of the west's attention. He tried to slip away before she noticed him.

"I'm surprised to see that the pup is still alive." Inukimi looked over the half-demon who she hadn't seen since he was a child.

"Yes, I have survived despite your attentions," Inuyasha snapped defensively. Spinning around to face the demoness.

"Your mother did not belong at the palace without Inu Taisho. All I did was tell her, if she was unhappy being surrounded by demons that she should go back to her human family. I only sent you away because I would not have a child separated from their mother." Inukimi defended her actions. "You were free to return once she passed, but you never did."

Inuyasha had always assumed that his mother was forced from the palace. He never thought that she had left by choice.

Sesshoumaru had already left the palace by the time all this went down.

"Let me see this miko closer," Inukimi pushed her son aside so that she could take his place.

"My name isn't actually miko, it's Kagome," She felt like she had to say since they had both called her by her title. Kagome had always assumed that Sesshoumaru was like a carbon copy of their father but now she could see, that he really took after his mother. They had a similar bone structure and the same markings.

Inukimi had warned her son, not to get attached to humans because they would die on him. She could see that time traveled differently around this girl though. The shroud of death that most humans carried around them like a second skin was missing. 'Curious' Inukimi thought to herself.

It was different than the little girl who had been brought back from death with her ex-mates sword. This girl had never died before, but time seemed to have stood still around her, but yet she still aged. It was different than the immortality that most demons carried.

If her son wished to mate this human, Inukimi would not object. She had almost lost hope of ever having Grandpups. "I approve." Inukimi stated with a nod. She turned and walked back towards her tent, to wait for the war council that evening.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at his mother's statement.

"What did she mean by that?" Kagome looked back at the demon lord in question.

"Did your mother just give you permission to mate Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered so that none of the humans could hear.

"It appears so." Sesshoumaru sighed with exasperation.

.0.

There was a meeting between all the leaders that night. They met in the Lady of the West's tent since it was the largest.

Kagome had to put the kids to bed before she could join the gathering. She tucked Rin and Shippo into her newly acquired sleeping bag. With so many demons around she wasn't sure how she felt leaving the two children unattended. "Ah-Un, take care of them," She instructed on her way out.

The two headed dragon grunted in response.

With as much confidence as a human in a sea of demons could have, Kagome made her way across the campground. There were multiples fires lit with demons surrounding them, sharing food and drink. She gained many glancing looks as she passed. Kagome tried to ignore the whispers about the lords miko.

Quickly she pushed the flap of the tent aside and entered. Kagome saw that everyone was already there. She quickly walked over to sit beside Sango and Miroku. It seemed all the humans were sitting together. Inuyasha had been asked to sit with Sesshoumaru and his mother, since he was technically a son of the West.

There were only three different dominions because the East was the enemy. It had been many centuries since the leaders had combined together their powers against another leader. Power shifts between demons weren't rare. The West used to be run by Tiger demons before they were defeated by Inu no Taisho. The same thing happened when Ryukotsusei challenged the West for power.

Kagome watched as everyone settled in. Her brow furrowed when a young demoness approached where Sesshoumaru was sitting with his family. "It is a pleasure to see you again Lord Sesshoumaru." The demoness greeted with familiarity.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the demoness with displeasure. His mother elbowed him in the side for his rudeness. Reluctantly he returned her greeting. "It has been a long time."

There had always been tension between the North and West for a long time now. The cat demons had always been a thorn in the dogs side. They had tried to make a treaty of peace before with a betrothal contract between Sesshoumaru and the eldest daughter, but it had fallen apart before it had come to fruition.

Before Inuyasha was even born Inukimi and Inu No Taisho had arranged the marriage between the two tribes. Sesshoumaru had been still a child in many ways and had gone along with his parents wishes at first. That was until he actually met his bride to be. After a few turbulent months, Sesshoumaru had broken the engagement and fled from the palace.

"I'm sorry that the marriage between our two tribes did not work out." Inukimi said with fake regret in her tone. It would have been nice to have some grand-pups to rear for the next generation already. She was glad though that she did not have to deal with this female as her daughter in law.

After ease dropping, Kagome realized that this demoness was technically Sesshoumaru's ex-fiancée. It gave her an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. It was the same one that Kagome used to feel when Kikyo would show up. Luckily she had moved passed her crush on Inuyasha since she knew Kikyo would always come first in his heart.

"Please take a seat beside your father," Sesshoumaru tried to be polite about dismissing the female. While also sending her as far away from him as he could in a tent. The female pouted before complying.

Inukimi shook her head at how her Sesshoumaru treated women in general. "Too bad my son lacks any of his father's natural charm with women." She could tell that he had grown to care deeply for the miko though. Inukimi could see the slight frown on the Miko's face from across the room. Maybe his feelings were returned.

"There are more important things to deal with." Sesshoumaru brushed off hiss mothers worries that he would never settle down with a mate. "We will begin the meeting."

Sesshoumaru had a keen intellect. Due to the long years of traveling and pursuing power, he was intelligent about the ways of how almost everything worked. He was able to come to the correct conclusion towards any given mystery in his quest for power once he attained the basic understanding of the situation.

"Shizaru has seeked the miko as his mate," Sesshoumaru pointed to her and everyone's attention turned to Kagome's position. "We cannot allow him to get what he wants."

"Wait, this whole battle is over one woman." The Leader of the North spoke up indignantly.

"It's about more than just choice of female," Sesshoumaru responded sharply. "Shizaru wants the miko for the power she holds. Her ability to see the jewel shards of the shikon no tama. The abilities the children they would produce would gain."

"The East having an heir that is immune to spiritual powers would be bad for the rest of us." The Northern lord backed off. Nodding in understanding. He could tell that his eldest daughter was unhappy about it.

"If there are no more discrepancies, let's get back to business," Sesshoumaru relaxed his defensive stance. "Shizaru has openly declared war against the West. I have called you all here to request for help from our allies but I believe it would be beneficial to us all. "

"What will we get out of helping the West with risking our soldiers?" The leader of the South inquired.

"I do not think Shizaru is planning on stopping with just the West. He wants all corners of Japan for himself,' Sesshoumaru calmly explained. "With our joined forces we should be able to defeat the East with ease, and minimal casualties." Sesshoumaru addressed the assemblies misgivings.

Now that everyone's questions were answered they got back to talking about the main issue. There were many back fourths of opinions on the best plan of attack. They premeditated what Shizaru's plan of attack was. Talking into the late hours of the evening.

"Everyone should get some rest. We leave at first dawn." Sesshoumaru closed the meeting.

Kagome was one of the first people to leave the tent. She felt like she had been completely ignored the whole meeting, even though she was the main topic of conversation. It seemed like the demon lord no longer cared for her opinion. Kagome knew she was probably just being petty. She had had the dai yokai's sole attention for weeks now.

Ah-Un sniffed at her when she entered the tent. Kagome quickly brushed her teeth and prepared to go to bed. She snuggled into the sleeping bag with Rin and Shippo.

By the time Sesshoumaru had managed to slip away from the meeting, it had grown late into the night. When he entered the tent, Ah-Un snorted at him. He looked at the sleeping faces of the miko and his ward. Sesshoumaru sat down beside them to watch over their sleeping forms.

o0o

They woke up early. The camp packed up with efficiency. They were marching before even the sun had fully risen.

Since they were traveling with a group of demons, the humans decided to ride on Kilala so that they didn't fall behind. Rin and Shippo rode behind them on Ah-Un with Jaken. His short legs could not keep up either. The children were being sent to the Western Palace for safety. From the air, they could see the impressive numbers.

When the procession came to the Eastern border, Sesshoumaru gave them the signal to stop. The humans landed on a cliff face above. They climbed down from Kilala's back. Kagome had to stay on the cliff while her friends headed down to the battle field. Kagome had agreed to stay back from the battle in a safe position out of harm's way.

On the way there Kagome had an argument waith Sesshoumaru about how she was being forced to stay out of the main battle. In the end she ended up agreeing to the terms because the demon lord threatened to send her away with the children. Being on the side lines was better than not being there at all.

All they had to do now was wait for the Eastern army to arrive.

...

Her hair blew in the wind as Kagome observed from her position on a cliff.

The opposing army could be spotted over the horizon. As it grew closer they all prepared their battle stances. Kagome strung an arrow in preparation. The battlefield was swarming with demons of every kind. Kagome had a suspicion that this is the biggest battle to happen in centuries. Since the great dog demon Inu Taisho's death so long ago.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood on the front lines along with the other Lords. It was the first time they were truly working together.

Using his sharp eyesight Sesshoumaru tried to spot Shizaru but couldn't. There were too many dark heads of hair amongst the foot soldiers. The army of demons came to a stop fifty meters from his own. He expected Shizaru to reveal himself to instruct his soldiers, but instead a pale haired man stepped forward who Sesshoumaru recognized as the war chief of the East.

The man unsheathed his sword and raised it into the air. Dropping his hand, he gave the signal for the battle to begin. The two forces immediately moved towards each other.

The foot soldiers seemed untrained judging by how easily they fell. It almost seemed like they had just been pulled from the rice fields and given armor and weapons. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if it was to make the East's army seem larger or if Shizaru wasn't just that desperate for men.

...

Kagome shot from her safe advantage up high. Since she had been given an almost unlimited amount of arrows, Kagome didn't bother saving her ammo. She targeted anyone wearing the armor of the east. Some arrows didn't take because the armor was doing its job, but others disintegrated the demon on the spot. Because of her location, it was hard to see the miko from the battlefield bellow.

Sango was positioned nearby if Kagome's location was discovered and she needed a quick getaway. The demon exterminator was throwing her hiraikotsu at any enemy soldiers that were in range. Kilala was in her true form and taking out soldiers with her claws beside her.

From her higher elevation, Sango had a clear view of Miroku taking a hit that knocked him to the ground. "Miroku!" The demon slayer yelled with dread. She really wanted to go to him, but Sango was meant to stay here and protect Kagome.

"Sango go," Kagome yelled when she saw the hesitation on her friends face. She wasn't in any direct danger right now. "Go help Miroku. I'll be fine."

"I'll be back." Sango vaulted onto Kilala's back and then flew to help the monk.

Kagome observed the battlefield. Over the past year in the feudal era, she had come to be familiar with demon battle techniques. She wondered if it was just her but something seemed off. Maybe it was just because she was used to watching InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Koga fight; who all possessed great speed and agility. The foot soldiers for the East seemed slow and clumsy in comparison.

While she was in her own mind Kagome was less aware of her surroundings and open to attack.

From the small line of trees nearby someone dropped from the branches. While the miko was distracted the enemy quickly snuck up behind her. Using the chemical Shizaru had provided her. The assassin quickly placed the laced cloth over the miko's mouth and nose.

With little fuss, the miko lost consciousness. Quickly she dragged the miko away from the edge and out of anyone's eyesight. Lucky for her the plan was so that the miko couldn't be spotted from the battlefield in this location so it wouldn't look strange not being able to see her.

Throwing the teens body over her shoulder. Before anyone noticed the miko's absence she made her way through the trees. The sounds of the battle grew more distant the further she went until they couldn't be heard at all even with her demon hearing. Far enough from the battle to be undetected a small procession was waiting for her.

She placed the miko's dead weight in the carriage. The chemical administered should keep the teen unconscious for a few hours so she had no worry that the girl would wake up and try to escape. She closed the door and locked it with a large iron key.

She mounted one of the dragon-demons at the front. Kicking at its sides, the assassin forced the beast into movement. The reptilian wings flapped and they took off into the air.

Even if they tracked her trail they wouldn't be able to follow her scent trail because it would be lost to the wind.

.0.

Sesshoumaru placed the tip of his sword at the war chiefs pale throat declaring his side victorious now that he had their commander at his mercy.

"The coward doesn't even show up to his own fight." Inuyasha huffed, commenting on the absence of their leader.

"Lord Shizaru has more important matters that required his attention." The war chief of the East smirked even though he was at his enemies mercy. It was like Sesshoumaru had won the battle but lost the war.

With a furrowed brow Sesshoumaru processed the meaning behind the man's words. Immediately he whipped his head around to survey the surrounding cliffs. The last time he had spotted the miko she had been firing arrows from that location. The spot was now empty.

Sesshoumaru growled under his breath when he realized this whole battle had just been a planned distraction all along. Sesshoumaru wagered that the supposed soldiers weren't even part of the East's army. The soldiers weren't just poorly trained, they weren't soldiers at all. They were hired for a suicide mission, most likely to feed their starving families.

Turning his attention back to the war chief. Sesshoumaru pressed the tip of his sword harder into the man's neck so that it actually drew blood. "Where has Shizaru taken the miko?"

It took a few seconds for the meaning behind his question to filter through his half brothers mind. "Kagome's gone?" When Sesshoumaru just stayed stoically silent Inuyasha turned and screamed "Kagome!" across the battlefield, like it would actually accomplish something.

"Yelling will not bring the miko back." Sesshoumaru snapped at his half-brother's emotional response.

The war chief started to laugh at their foolishness.

The noise grated on the demon lords last nerve. With his emotions close to the surface Sesshoumaru let his sword swing and silenced the fool. The great war chiefs head rolled down the incline to stop in front of his remaining soldiers. Like the cowards they were, they fled the battlefield before they joined their leader in death.

Flicking the blood off his blade, Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijin once more. "Let's go."

Inuyasha had thought that Kagome's presence had softened his older half-brother but that action was like his old self. He guessed since the miko wasn't here to witness his cruelty Sesshoumaru didn't feel the need to hold back.

"Do you even know where Kagome is being held captive?" Inuyasha questioned as he followed.

"Knowing Shizaru's vanity, he would use his own castle," Sesshoumaru spoke as he stalked in the direction of the east.

**...TBC**

 


	17. Sun Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up. I really suck at fight scenes without wands apparently. I've had everything written for months except the movement of the fight. I kept adding more and taking it out and then putting it back in. Got to the point where I don't care anymore. 
> 
> Today is my 25th birthday though it just feels like just another day. My present is a trip to Italy, which I will be leaving for this Saturday. I'll be gone for two weeks and will not be bring the keyboard to my tablet. It is really hard to write without it but it weighs a ton. I just wanted to get this up before I leave. Will probably edit the whole story once I finish the last chapter.

** Chained: In More Ways Than One **

_Sun Rise_

o0o

Shizaru stood looking over the grounds from the window of his chambers. Suddenly he felt the feeling as if he was being watched. “Haruka?” Looking over his shoulder to confirm it was the assassin. The demoness had been working for the royal family as long as he could remember so Shizaru knew he could trust her not to stab him in the back. "Have you brought the Miko back as I so desired?" Lord Shizaru requested impatiently.

"Yes my Lord," Haruka replied with a bow. "The miko has been placed in the chambers for the Lady of the East." She gestured to the right with her hand.

Shizaru smirked as he moved towards the door that connected to the chamber attached to his. It was supposed to be for his future mate so it was only fitting. He slid the screen open with his foot before entering the neighbouring room. Shizaru saw that the unconscious body of the miko had been placed on a bed of plush pillows.

Sliding the door closed behind him he walked closer to the bed. Shizaru's eyes glanced over her body, silently appraising it in his mind. His eyes caught the movement of her breasts rising and falling with each breath the miko took. Leaning over the miko's unaware form, Shizaru stroked her cheek.

Taking the slim wrist in his own hand, Shizaru rubbed the pulse point on her wrist. Reaching inside his robes he retrieved a trinket. The metal cuff was made to look beautiful, like a fine piece of jewellery with its jewel encrusted exterior, but it had a greater purpose. Shizaru had it commissioned by the same person who made the chain that had been given to the lord of the west.

Shizaru clicked the cuff closed on the miko's wrist. It would cut the miko's access to her own purification powers. The item was a safety measure for him and anyone of his other subjects who came in contact with her. Though miko's looked harmless in their appearance of human women, demons knew to fear the powers that they held within. Priestesses were the only humans that demons truly feared, for their purifying powers. If he could harness those powers in his favor, Shizaru thought it would be great for the Eastern lands.

As a mate of the Eastern Lord's she should hold some respect in his court. It did not matter that the miko was a ningen instead of a youkai, she was still their dai youkai's mate. Thus, should have the respect she deserved.

o0o

Kagome woke up on an extravagant bed with confusion. She looked around the ornate room with panicked eyes. "What’s going on?" She could tell that something was off. Where was everyone else? The last thing Kagome remembered was being out on the battlefield.

"Aw, my lady has finally woken up." A female demon in a simple informal navy yukata bowed not far from the edge of the sleeping mat.

"Who are you-" Kagome asked since she didn't recognize the other female. "And where am I?"

"I am Hisame, your newly assigned handmaiden. You are currently at the Eastern palace, my lady." Hisame replied respectively. "I have been sent to prepare you for the evening."

"For what?" Kagome inquired confused. She was not fully awake yet. Her head was also pounding for some reason.

"For your wedding to our lord of course," Hisame replied like it was a stupid question.

"What!" Kagome froze in dread. She had woken with the feeling that something was deeply wrong. So Shizaru had finally managed to kidnap her. She wasn't meant to be here. Her panicked mind told her that she had to flee. Kagome attempted to dash out of the room. Her movements felt sluggish for some reason. She had hardly made it across the room when Kagome's legs gave out from under her.

"My lady, be careful," Hisame walked over to help Kagome back to her futon. “The drugs are still in your system.”

"Drugs?" Kagome mumbled as she was lowered back down into the bed of soft cushions. That would explain her splitting headache.  Kagome held her forehead in her hand like it would help.

"Let me get you some herbs for that." Misame offered, walking over to the door. Opening the screen she spoke to someone on the other side, about requesting some herbal tea be brought. A servant appeared not long after with a tray.

Kagome blew on the hot liquid before taking a cautious sip. She waited to see if anything would happen, but it appeared to be just normal tea. These people had drugged her once before.

There was a soft knock on the door. Hisame bid them entrance. The door slides open and another servant entered also in a navy yukata. Kagome thought they looked practically identical to the other one in looks. This one was carrying a tray of food.

"I am Mimiko, your other handmaiden," The new demon bowed deeply in respect. She approached and then placing the food tray on a table by the miko. "Eat before we begin, my lady."

It was only then that Kagome realized how famished she was. She hadn't eaten since the small breakfast right before heading to the battlefield. Since Kagome had been nervous, she had not eaten much either. Judging by the sunlight outside, it must already be the next day already.

Kagome looked over the tray with keen interest. Snatching the lid off the pot, it revealed plain white rice. It was to be paired with vegetables and some beef. Kagome immediately dug into the meal with gusto. She didn't care about good manners at the moment.

She ignored the two servant’s looks of perplexity at her horrible manors.  

When the tray was completely empty of condiments, Kagome sat back with a satisfied sigh. "Much better."

Without a word, Mimiko collected both the food and tea trays. Standing up she walked across the room and pushed the door open. The tray of dishes was passed to another servant to be brought back to the kitchen.

Kagome tried to see out into the hallway. She could see the servant pass by at least two heavily armed guards that had been placed at the door. How was she supposed to get out of here? Her eyes started to wander around the room for any other possible exits. There were two other doors in the room, Kagome wondered where they led to.

Looking down at her wrist, Kagome felt something funny. She pulled her sleeve back to reveal a jewel-encrusted cuff. It looked like it was fit for a queen but there must be some reason it was placed on her while she was unconscious. "What is this?"

The servants shared looks between themselves. "You'll have to ask our lord yourself."

The door was opened again, but it was by a much older demoness. The women entered with confidence and with two other much younger servants following behind her. "I am head servant Junko," The women hardly even bowed her head. It felt like the demoness held no respect for her master's future wife. "We must get you washed and dressed. Our Lord expects you to be presentable." Junko sneered at the miko's appearance.

Kagome would usually feel completely offended by the slight, but she had to admit that at the moment she was a little ripe. They had taken her from the middle of a battlefield. There was sweat and grim in Kagome’ hair and on her body. Her school uniform had been ripped in many places. A bath sounded like a lovely idea to Kagome right now.

Standing from her position, Kagome let herself be led to one of the doors that she had been wondering about before. Behind it was a natural hot spring that had been enclosed to provide some privacy. Her mouth gaped open at the sight. It was like Kagome's dream come true.

She felt a hand grab onto both her arms on each side to lead her further into the room so that they could close the door.

"Strip her," Junko ordered with a clap of her hands.

The hands that had been resting lightly on her arms started to tug at Kagome's clothes. She wanted to scream that she could undress herself. Her top was pulled over Kagome’s head by one set of hands, and her skirt was pushed down her hips by another. They completely stripped off her usual school uniform. The servants turned their nose up at the green and white outfit.

Kagome stood in just her underwear before she knew it. She pushed the prying hands away and started to unclasp her bra herself. Having your clothes removed by someone else was one thing, but your undergarments were something else.

The servants were going to push the point but Junko raised her hand to say to 'leave it'. It did not matter if a servant or master removed the clothing item, as long as it was done it made no difference.

Kagome approached the edge of the spring herself. Quickly she sunk under the water to hide her nudeness. Kagome sighed in gratification as the hot water helped ease her sore muscles. A servant washed her hair as Kagome soaked in the natural spring. If it was under any other situation, Kagome might be enjoying her time.

Being forced into marriage wasn't something she ever contemplated before.

Once her fingers were wrinkled, Kagome was forced from the water. They patted her dry with a soft cloth. Then placed her in a soft under kimono that was a light blue in color, that it was almost white. Leading her back to the room she woke up in.

The servants led her to a dressing table with a large mirror. Her wet hair was combed repeatedly before being put into a traditional up-do hairstyle. Another servant decorated her face. Her lips were painted a deep red and her eyes were outlined in kohl. An ivory comb was tucked into her hair to finish off the look.

When Kagome looked in the mirror she hardly recognized herself. Her hand touched the mirror.

A servant that Kagome hadn't even noticed left, returned carrying a large box. It was carried over to her position by the makeup table. The lid was removed from the box revealing a beautiful silk kimono. As the items were removed, Kagome observed the outfit. It was a layered kimono; a dark blue inner layer that blended into the next one of sky blue that had pink cherry blossoms at the bottom. Tied together by a red obi.

Kagome couldn't believe that she was expected to wear such an extravagant outfit. She was instructed to stand on a small pedestal to begin her dressing.

Starting with the white tabi socks, since it would be impossible one the outfit had been put on fully. The kimono was slipped over her arms and adjusted to fit around her body. Kagome was instructed to hold out her arms. The extra material was held around his waist and the belt was tied around her waist. Last the obi was intricately tied into a bow.

There was a full-length mirror that allowed Kagome to see herself getting dressed. It was a beautiful kimono, but it did not scream wedding to her. "I thought it would be white?" Kagome questioned the choice in the color of the clothing. She was going to be led to her wedding right.

"You will be married at sunrise. It is a tradition here in the east." Misame answered as she continued to adjust the silk over Kagome's hands. "The Sun rises in the East..."

"...And sets in the West." Kagome mumbled with sorrow. It made her think of Sesshoumaru. Had he even realized that she was missing yet? She could see that the sun was currently setting.

"You have heard the saying before, my lady." Misame smiled as she continued to fit the kimono.

o0o

It had taken longer than Sesshoumaru would have liked to reach the eastern lands. He had to slow down for the humans. Sesshoumaru glared at the moon, disgruntled at their timing. The battle had ended around noon and now it was well into the evening.

The palace finally came into view. They stopped at an outcrop to regroup.

"That's the eastern palace?" Inuyasha asked as they looked at the fortress. They had seen too many castles on their travels and this one looked no different.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Sesshoumaru responded as he observed their surroundings. There were too many guards to just perform a straight out attack. They were outnumbered a hundred to one. Sesshoumaru was confident in his abilities but he was not delusional enough that he could take on a whole army by himself.

They would have to go in a back way. Luckily in Sesshoumaru's youth, his father had brought him to meetings in the eastern lands many times, so he was familiar with the palaces layout. The throne room was located near the back of the building.

"Come," Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk I what appeared to be the opposite direction.

"Where the hell are you going! Kagome is that way." Inuyasha yelled indignantly. Pointing towards the front gate of the castle.

"Do not question me again, or I will leave you behind," Sesshoumaru said coolly over his shoulder as he disappeared into the trees.

"Bastard," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he followed his older brother. Once they started to walk, he could tell they were heading back around. When they re-emerged from the tree line it was on the other side of the building.

"Every fortress has a weak point," Sesshoumaru stated before jumping on the top of the wall and disappeared over the other side.

o0o

After the servants were finally finished getting her ready, Kagome was finally left alone. Looking both ways to make sure the coast is clear. She shuffled over to the only door Kagome hadn't seen opened yet. Sliding the door open an inch to peer inside. Before her eyes could register the room on the other side, the door slid the rest of the way open.

Kagome's head snapped up to meet dark eyes. The man smirked at her with confidence. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that this demon was Shizaru. She had only heard a description of him before but he long dark hair and bright green eyes were a dead giveaway.

"What are you doing, my love," Shizaru asked, grasping her hand to help the miko to her feet.

"Just curious is all," Kagome said awkwardly at being caught. She decided to just act innocent.

"Come, it is time for supper." Shizaru offered his arm to escort the miko to the dining hall.

Deciding to just go along with it. Kagome weaved her arm with the demons. He led her through the halls that she would have just gotten lost in. While pretending to listen to what the dai youkai was saying, Kagome was really looking for an escape route.

.0.

They had been creeping through the halls. Avoiding run-ins with guards several times. So far they had been undetected. He had been trying his best to hide all their scents.

Sesshoumaru held up a hand for them to stop. There were sounds of approaching footsteps. Peeking around the corner, he could see two forms approaching arm in arm. Sniffing the air Sesshoumaru could pick up the scents of both Shizaru and the miko. Checking to make sure he was reading the scents right.

 Looking closer at the female in the kimono, the demon lord realized it was miko.

Sesshoumaru was so use to the green school uniform, it was weird to see the miko wearing respectable clothes. There was no skin showing and her hair was up. She was hardly recognizable at all dressed up like that.

Sesshoumaru had to hold Inuyasha back from running after them. "Not yet," He instructed. It was never good to fight in a cramped space. "Patience." Once the other demon lord and miko had cleared the hallway, Sesshoumaru moved towards the room to follow.

.0.

Kagome was led into a large room that featured a western style table. It was full of an immense assortment of different types of food.

She was kind of glad it wasn't a traditional table because she couldn't imagine having to kneel on the floor in such tight clothing. Her chair was pulled out by a servant. She struggled to balance herself on the edge of the wooden chair. Kagome was not the most graceful in a kimono since she had never worn one other than the miko ones that were completely different.

"So miko..." Shizaru started to try and make small talk.

"It's Kagome," she grumbled unhappily. It felt like everyone she met in the feudal era referred to her by her title instead of her name.  Like the fact that she had purification powers were all the mattered.

“Name’s do not matter as much as one’s title,” Shizaru brushed off her recommend. “Soon you will be adding lady of the east to the miko.”

Kagome could already tell that Shizaru was more of a conceited jackass than Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ever were. It seemed to be a trait most demons carried. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "What do you think we're doing here?"

“Having dinner,” Shizaru answered as he poured some sake.

"You think I'm just going to go ahead and marry you, without putting up a fight?" Kagome confronted the demon head on.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Shizaru sat back in his chair. "In the morning we'll have the ceremony in front of all my people and then, we will mate."

She was so tired of being treated as her only merit was that she was a miko. Kagome stood up to leave so that she wouldn’t have to hear any more. Shizaru grabbed her by the arm to stop her so Kagome tried to shock the demon's hand off of her, but nothing happened.

"You have no access to your powers." Shizaru laughed at her pitiful attempt to harm him.

The bracelet, Kagome's eyes widened as she looked down at the piece of jewellery. She felt around for a clasp but found nothing. This was bad very bad.

Shizaru pulled the miko towards his body by the wrist that had the cuff put on it.

Suddenly the door was blown off its hinges. The smoke dispersed to reveal a form with silvery white hair. Her first thought was that it was Sesshoumaru but it revealed to be Inuyasha instead.

"Get your grubby paws off of her!" Inuyasha demanded as he pointed the Tessaiga at the eastern demon lord.

Kagome should have known, it wasn't like Sesshoumaru to perform such brash behaviour. The dai youkai appeared behind him, rolling his eyes.  Along with Sango and Miroku. She tried to slide away from the eastern lord’s grip.

Instead of letting the Miko go, Shizaru pulled her closer and used her as a human shield. "Sesshoumaru, how lovely to see you again," Shizaru smirked evil

"Release the miko," Sesshoumaru demanded calmly.

"You want the miko too?" Shizaru mocked. "I don't blame you, she's quite beautiful, and she smells good too." He sniffed at the miko's hair.

Kagome struggled in the demon's grip. She felt so vulnerable without her powers. Making eye contact with Sesshoumaru who made a motion with his eyes to say go down. Nodding that she understood. Kagome counted to three then ducked.

Sesshoumaru's poisonous whip attack shot out for the other demon lord's head.

Shizaru dodged the attack but lost his grip on the miko in the process. He landed on the other side of the room.

Kagome scrambled towards her friends the best she could in her kimono. They weren't meant to allow people to move at fast speeds. She collapsed into Sango's arms that hugged her in greeting. They had only been separated for a short amount of time but it felt like it had been months.

Sesshoumaru and Shizaru stared each other down from opposite sides of the room.

Using his demon speed, Sesshoumaru charged with tokijin in his arms. Shizaru unsheathed his sword to block the attack. Their swords clashed with a loud clang. They stood pushing against each other.

The eastern lord noticed that they were both using two arms. It was a wide known fact that the western lord’s left arm had been cut off by his half-brother. “I see you got your arm back,” Shizaru observed out loud. “It gives you a much better chance of beating me.”

“I don’t need it to beat you,” Sesshoumaru used only his right arm to push Shizaru back. For the next few attacks, Sesshoumaru continued to only use his right arm. Even when he was trying to block incoming attacks.

“He isn’t going to fight the whole battle with one arm is he?” Kagome asked with worry.

“Bet the conceited git would,” Inuyasha grumbled with exasperation.

They watched as the blades clashed so fast, it was hard for the human eye to keep track. They could hear the sound of the metallic clashing. Both demon lords performing complicated moves. It was clear that they both aimed to kill and not injured.

The blade cut through the air with a hiss. The strike missed Sesshoumaru but was close enough to blow his hair in the wind.

Inuyasha went to jump into the battle himself but Miroku stopped him. “This battle is between Sesshoumaru and Shizaru.”

“The bastard is still only using one arm,” Inuyasha snapped in aggravation.

“Remember that Sesshoumaru only had one arm for a long time to defend himself,” Miroku pointed out.

For a moment both demon lords stood still, breathing heavily with exertion.

His amber pools narrowed. Sesshoumaru would end the fool’s existence for his incompetence. Using his yokai speed, he charged at his opponent. The blow was blocked by a the others blade. He kept thrusting his blade forcing Shizaru to repeated block his attacks. The dragon demon managed to screw up a dodge and Sesshoumaru managed to nick his arm.

Shizaru spun away from his attack to access the damage. Touching his should, his hand came away covered with blood.

Even though Sesshoumaru was only using one arm he appeared to be coming out on top.

“Enough,” Shizaru cried in aggravation from being beaten by someone only using half their true strength. His eyes turned bright yellow and the wind whipped around him. When Shizaru started to transform he turned into a giant Dragon. His head almost touched the 20-foot ceiling of the dining room.

For the first in a year, Sesshoumaru transformed to his true form. His eyes flashed red and the wind whipped around him. His body shifted until he stood as a giant dog. It was great to have all four of his legs again. With a loud growl Sesshoumaru charged.

Shizaru met his attack in his dragon form. Their jaws clacked together as they tried to get a hold of the others neck. Both were unsuccessful.

It was hard for Sesshoumaru because the scales worked like armor. Protecting Shizaru from his glancing attacks because they just bounced off. Deciding the only way he could beat the dragon demon was to get him to change back to his more vulnerable form. Sesshoumaru formed a plan in his head.

Continuing his bombardment of attacks. He left his side open on purpose.

Sesshoumaru cried out when the dragon claws struck true to his chest. With such a great injury, he was no longer able to hold his true form. He started to shrink back to his smaller form. Sesshoumaru clutched at where the wound was. Quickly blood started to soak through his kimono.

“Sesshoumaru!” Kagome cried out. She tried to run to his aid but Inuyasha physically stopped her.

“It isn’t safe to just run out in the middle of a battle,” Inuyasha snapped, worried for her safety. “Stay back.” He pushed her behind him.

Shizaru transformed back to his humanoid form because of his overconfidence that he had already won the battle. “You thought you could beat me.” With confidence, he walked over to the western lord’s injured form.

With such a great injury his power of regeneration was slowed down. Sesshoumaru tried to focus all his energies in order to heal himself. When he had planned to let himself get injured on purpose to raise Shizaru’s confidence he had not thought it would be so severe.

“You aren’t going to respond?” Shizaru looked down on the collapsed demon lord. “Did I injure you that badly?”

While the dragon demon was distracted with gloating his victory, Sesshoumaru had managed to heal enough to be battle ready again. Moving slowly as not to attract attention, he took hold of the handle of his katana. He just needed another minute.

“Look at the great lord of the West. Powerless on his knees in front of me.” Shizaru continued to gloat. Might as well finish you off then.” Raising his sword into the air.

All that ran through Kagome’s mind was that Shizaru was about to inflict a mortal wound. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried, jumping to intercept the attack before she could even think through the consequences.  

Instead of the blade decapitating Sesshoumaru, it sunk into the miko's gut instead. For the first time I his long life, Sesshoumaru felt powerless to stop something.

"No!" Sango cried in despair. Se tried to run forward to her friends aid but Miroku held her back. It was still a dangerous situation.

"You stupid women," Shizaru growled as pulled his sword out, then stared as she slide to the ground. "You've ruined all my plans."

While Shizaru was distracted, Sesshoumaru inflicted the killing blow. Using his demon speed Sesshoumaru had his katana out through the eastern lord’s chest.  Straight to the heart to make sure the other demon lord was dead. There was a look of shock on Shizaru’s face even in death.

Miroku released his hold on Sango so that she could run forward and collected her friend into her arms. “You’re going to be ok.” Sango said as she pushed hair away from her friend’s pained face.

The blood smeared her painted lips. Kagome lay still on the ground. “We both know that isn’t true,” Kagome said with a wince of pain. She could feel that there was something majorly wrong inside her.

“You stupid woman.” Sesshoumaru cursed in defeat. “I could have taken the hit.”

“He was going for you neck,” Kagome said through the pain. “Even the great Sesshoumaru can’t recover from being beheaded.”

“This Sesshoumaru’s life is not more important than yours,” The demon lord cursed her rash actions.

“You have a domain to run. You are the Lord of the Western lands and many demons depend on you for their protection. I’m just a miko who once protected the power of the shikon no tama, which is now gone from this plane and my soul will be too.” Blood started to run down Kagome’s lips and her breath started to shutter.

“No Kagome, keep your eyes open,” Inuyasha begged as the miko eyelids started to lower.

“I’m only human,” Kagome smiled sadly with her blood stain lips. Her eyes slid shut and not long after her chest stopped moving signalling that she had stopped breathing.

Sesshoumaru could feel his temper raise. He was angry at the miko for dying. Not from old age but from a jury that should have been his. This is why he should never have gotten attached to a human. Their mortality was so fragile.

His eyes were red with the rage of his beast. He shoved his beast to the back of his mind, where it could take out its rage without affecting his demeanor. The red faded from his eyes. With his usual stoic mask back in the place, he could turn away from the body. "Gather the miko. We will bring her back to Edo for a proper burial.

Sesshoumaru froze mid-step when he felt a strong pulse at his hip. With a slight widening of his eyes, he looked down at the Tenseiga to watch as it pulsed again. The aura urging him to wield it.

Drawing the sword from its scabbard, he turned back around with golden eyes pinned to the miko's body. “Stay back,” Sesshoumaru ordered, ignoring their confused looks at his contradicting ordered. Narrowing his eyes slightly as Tenseiga pulsed once more, showing him the messengers from the underworld. He saw their chains and wicked smirks of joy as they captured their new prize. With a slight curl of his lip he easily swiped through them, sending them back to where they once came.    

He nearly dropped the sword from the sudden powerful jolt that ran through his body.

Sesshoumaru recalled something similar happening when he revived Rin, but it was not to this extent. With her, it had only come from his hand and then to his chest. This time, it went from his fingers and then spread into his chest before running along each pair of his markings: wrists, face, hips, and ankles. The first time it had come and gone in a flash, but this time, it was lingering. Leaving his whole body tingling uncomfortably.

With a loud gasp for breath, Kagome sat up and rubbed at her chest. “That was unpleasant.”

“Kagome!” Sango cried in delight as she fell to her knees and pulled her friend into her arms. Miroku dropped down and embraced both women.

Silently Inuyasha walked up beside him and simply said: “Thank you.”

 Sesshoumaru had never been thankful for the precious heirloom before. He had always thought it to be worthless.  Why would his father even create such a pointless weapon? Much better suited for his reckless brother, who had received the most powerful sword from their father.

He was grateful now that the Miko had not been taken from him too soon.

**...TBC**


End file.
